Long lost Jonas sister
by xSweetypiie
Summary: Miley, a normal dutch teenager, till her life is completly thrown upside down. Will she survive her new life as the Long Lost Jonas Sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.  
Everything with a * behind it, will be translated to english on the end of this chapter :)**

_Hey soul sister,  
I don't wanna miss a single thing you do._

The brunette in the back of a black car closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to look at the trees, bushes and houses that raced past her, it only reminded her of how far she was away from home. The home she would probably never go back to. It stung her heart to think about her room, miles and miles across land and oceans. The room she would never see again, never live in again. It pained her to think about everyone she had to leave behind, her best friends, the people she loved.

Tears burned behind her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to pass her closed lids. She didn't care if they would smear her make up in black streaks across her face. She only cared that she had to be strong, she had to be for herself. She ignored the children outside, screaming to eachother in a language that was not forgeign for her at all, but it wasn't her native tongue either. She ignored the happiness that flew through the car from their laughter, from the sun that was shining brightly. She ignored every single thing around her.

Her headphones blasted a new song in her ears, drowning out every single sound from the world around her. Eventough there were two elder people in the front of the car driving her to her new home, she felt alone. This wasn't her choice, but she wasn't off age yet. Her biological parents wanted her back, and they had every single right to, since she was never adopted. She never wanted to go to the other side of the world, she had never planned to go to another country then the small one she lived in. But, she was only sixteen years old, not an adult yet, so there was nothing she could do against it. Her story ended up with her getting flown over to California, the state of the famous, riches and the fancy.

She opened her eyes again as the car slowed down, but she ignored the woman as she turned in her seat to look at her. She just looked at her black, chipped nail polish she had put on her short finger nails days ago. She didn't care that they looked like shit. It was as if every single emotion, except for anger, was torn out of her and thrown to the deep, endless bottom of the ocean.

The woman in the front exchanged worried looks with the man as the car came to a halt infront of a house. She sighed as she unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car, hoping that the sixteen year old in the back of the car would finally talk to them.

But Miley had different plans. Once she had gotten out of the car, she had grabbed one of her suitcases from the man she would from now on have to consider her _father_, and followed the woman, that she had to consider her _mother, _through the wooden doors that led into the house. Her eyes shifted through the hallway with no emotion. Her eyes gliding along the many pictures on the wall, most of them containing a family of six in the frame. But some had pictures of just three boys, some with four boys, and some with just one of the four in them.

"Put your suitcase down, Destiny. And let's go into the livingroom." The woman shuddered as the girl looked at her with no emotion in her eyes. She would have never imagined that a child could look at their mother with such a look. It pained her that her only daughter would look at her as if she was some criminal that just mudered out the girl's whole family.

"It's Miley." Miley's icy voice made the woman shudder again. There was no trace of an accent in her voice, she sounded like a real american girl. "I changed it when I was legally old enough to do so."

"Alright, Miley." The woman sighed once again as she placed the suitcase she was holding against the wall, then went through a door that led into the livingroom.

Miley dropped her suitcase at her feet and stepped around it, following the woman into the livingroom. She had her phone out before she had even reached the couch to sit. Her fingers rapidly going over the clear touchscreen of the phone. '_**Haal me uit deze hel.(**__***)**_' The message stood in bold black letters on the screen, the name to who it was going was displayed above it. '_**Justin**_'

Tears pricked behind her eyes, but Miley wouldn't show them to the woman, she had promised herself. The salty water burned her eyes as tears tried to make their way down her face, with no such luck. Her vision blurred as she watched the message be send, and then fade into her background. One with herself, a boy and another girl on it. All looking happy. The picture had been taken two weeks ago, when everything was about to change for Miley.

"You want something to drink?" Denise had caught a glimpse of Miley's tear clouded eyes, but when the girl looked up, they had faded and were replaced with the cold glare again. "No then." She rubbed her forehead and stepped back into the hallway, her voice echoeing through the empty house. "**Boys! Get down here!**" She screamed before getting back in the livingroom, only to see that the girl was staring at her phone again.

Miley didn't even look up when four pairs of feet filled the house with noise as they rushed down the stairs. She ignored them when they entered the room, her eyes still looking at the new message that filled the screen of her phone. '_**You know I can't, baby. I love you. X**_' It caused new tears to cloud her eyes, still none falling down her face.

"_She only said she has legally changed her name to Miley._" Miley scoffed as Denise whispered to the boys, as if she wasn't even there. As if she couldn't hear her. "_She hasn't said anything else._" This made Miley roll her eyes, scoffing again.

Miley didn't look up as three figures appeared infront of her, her fingers already typing away on the touchscreen of her phone again. '_**Dit is gewoon..(2*) ugh. Screw everyone, I just want to come home to you.**_' Then she finally looked up, her eyes falling onto three boys her best friend's room had been hanging full with. _The Jonas Brothers_.

"Hi." The youngest said uncomfortable. His eyes shifting from Miley towards his older brothers, not knowing what to say after he saw the girl's icy eyes. He knew the girl was his sister, _his twin sister,_ but she made him uncomfortable with her glare. He shifted to his other feet when she just stared at him, not saying anything.

"Juist.(3*)" Miley laughed, but it had no emotion behind it. "Grapjassen, echt heel leuk.(4*)" She added sarcastic, getting up from the couch. "Can you get me home now?" She turned to face Denise. "This joke has been going on long enough, I want to go home." She crossed her arms, her eyes boring into Denise's.

"Des.. Miley," She corrected herself as the girl's glare intensed. "you're here to live with us."

"I think I'll pass." Miley gave her a sarcastic smile. "I went with the whole '_your biological parents want to meet you_' nonsense. But now it's time for me to go home." She quickly added as the woman opened her mouth. "My _real _home." She turned towards the three shocked boys. "I would say 'nice to meet you', but then I would be lying. I was raised not to lie." With that she turned around again, brushing past Denise, into the hallway where all her suitcases were now standing. She didn't bother picking up any suitcases, knowing she wouldn't get far in a city she did not know. But it was all for the dramatic effect she tried to give it. You know, running away, getting lost in a big city. It gave her an adrenaline rush by just thinking of it.

"Destiny Hope Jonas." The mention of her full name made her stop and turn around, her glare now icyer and harder then ever.

"I told you," She hissed between her teeth. "it's Miley. Miley Ray." Tears burned her eyes again as she tought about the only fatherly figure she had in her life. His name was Ray, and died two years before Miley had changed her name. It was one of the reasons she had chosen Ray as her second name. At the top of that list was; in honor of Ray Cyrus.

The tears weren't able to stay behind her eyes. They trickled down her cheeks, smearing black stripes across them. They all came at once, making Miley feel dizzy and unstable, causing her to collapse to her knees as the tears just kept streaming. It was like the tears of three years came out at once, finally finding an escape from their prison; Miley's eyes.

She felt arms wrap around her, she tried to push them off, but she was to weak. Her body shook with every sob that escaped her, making the sleeves of her sweater drenched as she burried her head in her arms. She wasn't in control of her body. The last time that had happened was three years ago, when the only father she ever knew left her, going to his new life in heaven. It had torn Miley so bad, that she had almost fallen into depression. But her friends kept her alive, trying to make her forget about Ray Cyrus. But she couldn't, she would never forget the man that raised her to be the girl she was now.

Nick sat on his knees next to the broken girl, his arms tightly around her, pulling her into his side. "_Shhh, it's alright_." He whispered, rubbing her left arm with his left hand, while his right arm just held her into his body tightly. Eventough he had never met her properly, she was still his sister, still his _twin sister_, and he felt the pain she was feeling.

Joe looked at Kevin helplessly as his younger brother tried to calm and comfort their sister. But he only got the same look back, not what he was hoping for. He looked over at his mother, who had her head burried in her hands. Not knowing what to do, the second oldest just hugged his mother tightly, hoping that she, and his sister, would calm down soon.

Paul stood in the doorway, holding onto his nine year old son, who didn't understand a thing that was going on. He was just playing with his action figure that he took with him when he and his older brothers ran down the stairs to meet their sister.

_And I love you more,  
then I did before._

She didn't try to ignore the sound of the wind, smashing rain droplets against her window. Miley was always one to love the rain, everything just smelled so fresh after some heavy rain. It always made her feel happy, she just loved the soft clatter sound it made as it hit her window. It was calming, it was comfortable.

Her toughts were interupted when the door opened with a soft creak, but her eyes were still focused on the rain that clattered softly against the window. She turned her head when the person in the doorway just stood there, not saying anything. It made her uncomfortable how he was just standing there, his hands in his front pockets, leaning against the doorway. "Hmm?"

Nick pushed himself from the doorway, taking slow steps towards the girl that was sitting on the windowsill, looking enchanted by the rain that always soothed him too. "You alright?" He spoke softly, but he knew she had heard him. It was the way she tensed and looked back at the rain. A sign he also had when he was uncomfortable, angry or just sad. He realized they had alot in common.

Miley just shrugged as she leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. "I'm fine." It was said quiet, but Nick could understand her. He knew she was lying, no one could be fine after going through what she had gone through that day. It was impossible. "Is there anything you want?" Her gaze never left the window as she spoke to him, her eyes following droplets of rain as they slipped down the outside of the window, dissapearing onto the frame.

"I Just wanted to talk." He sat down on the window sill across from her, pulling his legs up so they were against his chest. "Rain's beautiful isn't it?" He looked at the sky, it was dark and clouded, but the moon still shone out brightly.

She made a small laughing sound. "Yeah, it has always enchanted me. It's just so calming to hear the soft clatter as it hits the window, or the roof." She shifted her eyes from the rain to Nick. "Don't you think?"

"It is soothing." He turned his gaze to her. "It sooths me everytime when I'm upset. It is as if the rain knows when to fall, just to make me feel better." He chuckled. He placed his arms loosely on his knees.

"Yeah." Miley looked back out the window again. "My best friend's obsessed with you." A small smile played on her lips as she tought about her best friend's room in the orphanage. "Every inch of the walls are covered with JB posters. It's as if you get followed if you are in her room for to long. It's like you get claustrophobic, by just looking at them." She let out a small laugh again.

He let his eyes shift through her dark room, he could still make out some things. "I see you're a Justin Bieber fan." His eyes fell on the only poster that was hung up on the wall. It stood out against the white wall, being the only object on it.

She looked at it, her smile falling. "He gave it to me the day I left. He said I wouldn't forget him that way." She shook her head, tears burning behind her eyes, but she felt as if none were left. It felt like she had used all of her tears. "As if I ever.." She trailed of, scared to finish her sentence.

Nick looked back at her again, confusion filling his toughts. "What do you mean?" He shifted, making the sill creak a little under him. "You never..." He bit his lip as his sister shook her head, mumbling to herself.

Miley looked up again, throwing her hair backwards. "Oh, but I did. I think I know him better than heself does." She chuckled. She unfolded her legs from under her and hopped of the windowsill, making her way through her pitch black room. She cursed as she walked up against the bedside table. The room lightened as she turned on the bedside lamp, throwing shadows from all the furniture in the room, onto the walls. "Ik heb 't hier..(5*)" She rummaged through her open suitcase. A toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush and alot of other stuff were thrown onto her bed till she finally straightened up.

Nick took the wrinkled photograph out of her hand, it had a boy and Miley on it. He smoothed out the fold through the boy's face to get a better look at him. "Is this.." He didn't even have to finish as Miley nodded.

"That's my boyfriend," The brunette swallowed harshly. "Justin Bieber." She took the picture back from him. "This was made two weeks before I had to leave, on our four months anniversary." She swallowed again as she tried to smooth out the wrinkled picture. "You must know how it feels to leave people behind that you love."

"Hmm." Was his only answer.

Her eyes shifted to the alarm clock that was standing on her other bedside table. It flashed to her in bright red numbers; **12;55 AM** "I think I'm going to sleep, goodnight." She gave him one last smile before she turned towards her bed, but she didn't get in before looking back at her brother again. "Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled back at her. "Goodnight, Mi." He walked past her bed, turning of her bedside light, letting the room fall into darkness again. "See you in the morning." He whispered at the girl, who's breathing had already evened out, singing him that she had fallen asleep already. "Sweet dreams." He closed the door behind him with a soft thud.

_I'm calling out, can you hear my voice?_  
_I'm gonna follow you through all the noise._

The only sound that was made, was the clattering of kitchen utensils and the soft spluttering of frying bacon. The smell had woken up Miley, and her being the curious one she was, went out to investigate where the delicious smell was coming from. The clock-hands on the clock on the wall made clear that it was still early; **7;48 AM**

"Good morning, Miley." Denise smiled at her daughter as she sat down at the kitchen table, still wearing her pyjamas.

"Good morning." The girl smiled at the woman, who stiffened. She just shrugged it of and picked up her phone that she had placed on the table when she sat down. Her fingers typing at a rapid pace again. '_**Hoop dat ik je niet wakker sms. En als dat zo is, dan spijt het me niet!(6*) Hehe, just kidding. Ik mis je. :( Maar ik denk dat ik het hier misschien toch leuk ga vinden. **__**Ookal zijn jullie duizende kilometers ver.(7*) X**_' She dropped her phone back on the table. "Ruikt goed.(8*)" She hummed, dreamy.

Denise turned to look at the brunette. "I'm sorry?" A look of confusion crossed her face. "Could you maybe repeat that?" She turned back to the stove, making sure her bacon wasn't burning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It smells great." She ignored her phone when it buzzed. "And I also want to apologize for my behavior yesterday." She looked down, biting onto her lower lip. "I was just plain rude. I'm sorry." Tears burned into her eyes, one escaping from it's prison, trickling down her cheek slowly.

"It's alright Miley." Denise turned to look at her daughter again, tears brimming in her own eyes. "I understand. We suddenly showed up, after sixteen years."

Miley got up from her chair and rushed towards the woman that she was slowly starting to conciderate as her mother. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she hugged her.

"Is there room for one more?" Nick had been surprised that someone was up earlier then he was. Normally he woke up two hours before anyone else, but now Miley and his mother were already downstairs, hugging. He laughed as his sister grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into their hug. "Ahh," He sighed. "I needed that." He chuckled again. Then the smell of something burning made him pull away. "Uhm.. Mom?"

Denise gasped as she turned towards her stove. "The bacon!" She cried out as she quickly turned down the stove, fawning the smoke above the pan away with her hand.

Miley blinked a few times, staring as her mother tried to save the bacon. Then she started laughing, collapsing back into her chair. She grabbed her phone to check the message she had gotten, still giggling. The screen read: '_**Bedank! Nu ben ik weer wakker! Nee hoor, grapje. ;) Het is pas 10 uur 's avonds hier! Ga nog echt niet naar bed. Hihi. :D Ik mis je ook! :( Het is niet hetzelfde hier zonder jou!(9*) xx**_' Miley sighed as she looked away from her phone, out into the garden.

"What's wrong?" Nick barely caught the phone as she tossed it at him, continueing to stare out the glass door. "I don't.." He looked at the phone, the letters forming words he did not understand.

"If you would just basically read it in english it would say something like; she misses me, and nothing is the same withouth me. But if you read between the lines it says; I'm crying my eyes out, we miss you like crazy! We need you here, come back!"

Nick jumped slightly as her phone buzzed in his hand, startling him. "Can I..?" He opened the new message as she nodded, mumbling something along the lines of; '_Try, you probably wouldn't understand anyway._' But this messages was written in words he could understand. The name '_**Justin**_' in black letters above the message. "_Hey Smiley Miley, it's good to hear that you are finally seeing the light. Just try to hang on there. And know that we will not forget you. I love you.. We love you. Xxo_" He read the message outloud.

Miley made a _pssh_ sound, taking her phone back from Nick, who had taken a seat next to her. "As if. There probably will come a more prettier girl along, and he'll dump me in a second. Saying that this long distant thing won't work out." She stared at the phone. "He's Justin Bieber, for crying out loud!"

_**So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)**_

_(*): __'Get me out of this hell.'  
(2*): 'This is just.'  
(3*): 'Right...'  
(4*): 'Jokers, funny, really.'_

_(5*): 'I've got it here..'  
(6*): 'I hope I don't wake you by texting. And if so, I'm so sorry!'  
(7*): 'I miss you :(. But I think I may start to like it here. Eventough you're thousands of miles away.'  
(8*): 'Smells great.'  
(9*): 'Thanks! Now I'm awake again! No, just kidding. ;) It's just 10 PM here. I'm not going to bed yet! Hihi, :D I miss you too! :(. It's not the same without you here!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.****  
The things with a ***** behind it, will be stranslated on the end of the chapter :)**

_I will never say never! (I will fight),_  
_I will fight till forever! (make it right)._

"It's great to have you back, guys!" Miley heard the overly excited talkshow host, Ellen, say when her brothers had seaten themselves on her couch. When her brothers asked her to tag along to their interview with Ellen, it had seemed fun to see how a talkshow got recorded. But once they had arrived at the studio, her brothers were rushed into hair and make-up, and she had been deadly bored since then. The only thing that kept her busy, were the texts she got from, and send to, Justin, eventough he should be sleeping already.

"How has live been treating you guys?" Ellen continued with her small talk, while Miley sat on a chair that looked like one of those director chairs. Her phone in her left hand, her head leaning on the right one, a bored expression playing on her face.

"Our live has been better then ever actually." Joe leaned forwards, grabbing onto his 'Ellen' coffee mug, filled with water. "It has been better then ever." He repeated himself.

Milet jumped slightly when her phone gave a quiet beep. It was loud enough for her to hear, but not for anyone else, or to mess with the sound in the studio. '_**OMG! Wist jij dat ze de Ellen show hier uitzenden? **__**LIVE? De Jonas Brothers zijn er nu! EEP!(*)**_' Miley chuckled at her best friend's excitement, but then realized that she was in the studio's of the show that Demi was watching, thousands of kilometers across the world.

"We saw you guys enter the studio's with a mysterious brunette girl." Ellen continued. "Look at the picture." This got Miley's attention. Her eyes darted to a screen that showed the same as Ellen's screen on stage. It showed a picture of her, and her brothers, outside in the parking lot. Her face was held low, a cap covering most of her hair, and sunglasses covered her eyes. "Who's this mystery girl?" Ellen wiggled her eyebrows.

"Eww." Miley's nose scrunched up in disgust at Ellen's sexual motion. "Dat's gewoon smerig.(2*)" The young girl shuddered at the tought of something like the host was suggesting.

The three brothers looked at eachother, not knowing what to say to her. "Well.." Nick was the first one to respond. "You want the long or the short story?" He tried to stretch the time to think about what they would say to her, and all the people that watched the show.

"Which one you're most comfortable with."

Nick looked back at his brothers, who sighed and looked back at him. He then looked backstage, to see Miley had gotten up from her chair, but her hand still gripping onto it tightly. Her eyes were big a shocked as she stared straight back at him. '_What the hell are you going to do?_' If she would have said it outloud, he would probably have some trouble hearing right now.

"I think we should get her out here, let herself tell you the story." Kevin knew it was the smartest thing to let Miley herself decide if they would tell the world she was their sister, or make a huge mess of it by lying to everyone.

Miley shook her head and stribbled against the hands that pushed her up the stage. "N-Nee.(3*)" She ducked her head low as the saw that a camera was now pointed at her face. Her hair shielded her face from it. "Kut.(4*)" She muttered to herself and rushed towards the couch, sitting next to Kevin. "_Demi is watching, what do you think she will do when she recognizes me_!" She hissed at him through her teeth, her hair still shielding her face.

"_Well, you have to tell her sometime_." Kevin whispered back at her. "_Better get it over with_."

"_I hate you._' She growled back at him.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Ellen hinted, leaning forwards in her chair, hoping to catch some of the words the two were exchanging.

"Awe, het is nog steeds smerig als ze dat zegt!(4*)" Miley shuddered and leaned back from Kevin. Her hair still covering most of her face up.

Ellen leaned back again, shock crossing her face for a split second. But she composed herself rather quickly. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that again, please?"

"It's wrong on so many levels to say I'm dating Kevin." Miley looked up now, not caring if Demi would recognize her or not. "Isn't that called incest or something? You know, having a relationship with a family member? I could be mistaken." Miley gave a small smile as the host frowned her eyebrows together, trying to think of something.

"Are you their cousin then?" It was the best that the woman could come up with. She knew the three brothers didn't have a sister, so a cousin was the most easiest thing to think of.

"No," Miley shook her head, her brown curls bouncing slightly. "I'm their sister." At this statement she looked the host straight in the eyes, the audience falling silent to the right of her. "And I'm Nick's twin sister."

Nick just looked at Miley for a few second, impressed at how she played with the host's mind for a few moments, and then be so straight forward about such a sensitive subject.

The host needed a few minutes to get over her shock. "But I know that the Jonas brothers don't have a sister."

"But I know they do, I'm the living proof." Miley fiddled with her phone she hadn't been able to place down when the men pushed her onto the stage. She knew it was just a matter of seconds before it would start ringing, or beeping by the messages she would recieve.

Ellen sat back, once again speechless by the young brunette. She could vague hear her director yell; 'To the commercials!' But she was just staring at the girl, till someone got her out of her chair to get backstage.

Miley looked at her phone alarmed when a song blasted from it, a few seconds before it started vibrating. '_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own_.' She looked at the picture of her best friend, and the name '_**Demi**_' that was displayed below it, in big black letters. "What do I do?"

Joe grabbed her phone from her hand, a grin playing on his lips. He hit the green answer button, before placing the phone against his ear. "Hello, miss Miley Jonas' assistant here." He put on a high '_girly_' voice. "Ma'am is busy at the moment, can I take a message?" His grin grew into a smirk when he saw how his sister was gaping at him, her eyes twice their normal seize.

"Miley?"

"No, it's her assistant Joella, miss. May I ask, who is trying to contact miss Jonas?" Joe shot up from his seat when Miley threw herself across Kevin's lap, trying to grab her phone back from him. He ignored her cries of; 'Joella? Really, Joella?' and 'Give me my phone Joseph Adam!'

"Miley? Ben jij dat?"

"No, it's Joella, miss. May I ask again, who am I speaking to?" Joe ran backwards, staying out of his little sister's reach as she still tried to grab her phone. still ignoring the threats she threw at him, like; 'Give me the phone, or i'll...' and 'I'm telling mom, Joe!'

"Uhm, Demi?" The girl said hesistant. "Mag ik Miley spreken?(5*)"

"Haha!" Miley grinned in victory when she tackled her older brother to the ground. She took advantage of his distraction, by ripping her phone out of his hands. "Dems?" She breathed heavily when she raised the telephone to her ear. "Sorry."

"Miley! Waarom zag ik jou net op The Ellen show?(6*)" Demi shrieked at her best friend. "Begin met met praten!(7*)"

"Nou, het is nogal een grappig verhaal eigenlijk.(8*)" She swatted Joe's arm away. "Stop it Joe!" She hissed at him, her phone away from her ear. "En een lang verhaal.(9*)" She trapped Joe's right arm under her left knee, and pinned his left one to the ground with her right hand. "Een heel.. lang.. ugh.. verhaal.(10*)" She groaned as she struggled to keep Joe pinned onto the ground.

"Wat gebeurt er daar in godsnaam?(11*)"

"Joe vindt het leuk om mijn persoonlijke assistente te spelen. Hij probeert steeds mijn..(12*)" She groaned as Joe started to struggle under her again. "Joseph, I swear, if you don't stop I'll..." She didn't finish her threat and turned her focus back to her phone. "steeds mijn telefoon af te pakken.(3*)" She huffed, breathless. She winced when the phone on the other end of the line was dropped, and a earpiercing scream came from her's; 'Oh mijn god! Ik heb gewoon met een Jonas Brother gepraat! **Eeek**!(14*)'

"Are you kidding me? Is ze meer blij met het feit dat ze met een Jonas Brother heeft gepraat, dan dat ik hun zusje ben?(15*)" Miley sighed as she stood up from Joe in one swift motion. "Sjeez, Dems." She anly heard more shrieking and screams on the other side of the line. "Demitria Lovato! Stop met schreeuwen!(16*)"

"Je bedoelt dus dat ze echt je broers zijn?(17*)" Demi was breathing heavier then she was before. "Dat is zo cool!(18*)"

_I have a heart that will, _  
_never be tamed._

Nick watched his sister dance around her room in amusement. She hadn't heard him come in, because both her iPod headphones were in her ears. But he knew what song she was listening to, because she was singing along with the lyrics. _'Video girl rocked my world, for a whole two seconds. And now I know, I'm not about to be another victim. Of the video girl syndrome_!' He had to admit, she had a great voice. She really was a true Jonas. He chuckled when she did an improvised dance move. Maybe he could get Joe to do that move on stage, should be pretty funny.

"_Get out of my face, get out of my space. Get some class and kiss the past_." She jumped on her bed, planning on doing some air guitar, when she saw Nick stand in the doorway. He caught her by surprise, causing her to slip, and fall flat down on her back. She was lucky to have her bed soften the fall. "Ow!"

Nick was now laughing outloud, still leaning against the doorway. "Nice moves, Mi." He commented when she ripped the earphones out of her ears. "Really nice." He laughed again.

"Nick!" Miley shrieked, her cheeks flushing a soft pink. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to ask you if you can show me that move again. You know that '_Of the video girl syndrome_' move? It went something like this." He twirled around, his arms above his head. "_Of the video girl syndrome_!"

Miley's cheeks flushed from a pinkish color into a deep red one. "Nick!" She whined, shoving her brother when he twirled closer to her bed. "It's not funny!" She laughed when he fell over from her push. "But this is." She managed to get out between giggles. She laughed even harder when Nick stuck his tongue out at her from the floor. "And you're the mature one, hmm?"

"I am." Nick puffed his chest out from his place on the floor. "You won't get them more mature then me."

"Won't you?" Miley pulled her eyebrows up. "Then why did I," She hung over the edge of her bed, pulling a stuffed panda bear from the dark space under her bed. "find this in your room?" She threw the stuffed animal at him, hitting him square on the head. "Very mature Nicky."

"I knew you stole it!" He grabbed onto his stuffed animal. "Well, after I ruined Joe's room, that is." He shrugged and got up from the floor. "You stole Pandie." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Miley tried to hold her snort in, but failed to do so. "Pandie?"

"You're one talk, miss Beary the bear." Nick grabbed the old teddy bear sitting on Miley's windowsill. "I wouldn't say anything if I were you."

"I was six!" She grabbed her precious bear from him. "And I can't change his name now, he'll get confused!" She hugged the bear, which had almost no fillings anymore, to her chest. "And besides, you're a boy. A _sixteen year old_ boy."

"And you're a sixteen year old girl. What's the difference?"

"Aren't boys supposed to be manly and tough? And not sleep with stuffed animals?"

Nick sighed, defeated. "Fine, you win." He glared at her smug look of victory. "But only this time!" It didn't wipe the look of her face. "You know what? Me and Pandie will go to a place where people aren't this mean." Nick pouted and turned around. "Goodbye." He stuck his nose in the air and stalked out of her room.

Miley bursted into laughter when she saw him leave her room. It only grew louder when she heard him talk to the panda bear; '_Don't worry Pandie, the mean girl's gone now._' "Oh my gosh, hoorde je dat Beary?(19*)" She looked at her teddy bear. "Oh gosh, nu doe ik het ook.(20*)" She got of her bed and placed Beary in his usual seat in the corner of her windowsill. "Ik moet stoppen omtegaan met Joe, serieus.(21*)" She muttered to herself.

"Did someone call my name?" Joe walked into her bedroom, a bag of chips in his left arm, his right stuffing as many of the little snacks in his mouth as possible.

"Yes, you were mentioned in a conversation." Miley turned to her desk, where papers with music notes on them were scattered around. She grabbed them all and stacked them into a neat pile on the left side of her desk. Then she placed her guitar, wich she was using before she decided to listen, and dance, to some of her brothers' songs, next to the desk.

"I didn't know you played the guitar, that's sweet." He dropped his bag of chips onto her just cleaned desk, and grabbed onto her acoustic guitar. "How long have you been playing?"

"Just a few months, Justin got it for my birthday. I tried to be just as good as him, but I guess I need some more practice." She chuckled as she flopped down onto her desk chair, checking her phone, that laid on the desk, for any new messages. There were none. "I mean, have you ever seen him play?" She looked back at Joe, who was now sitting on her bed, the guitar on his lap, her music sheets next to him.

"I don't know any of your friend, Miles. Who's this Justin?" He looked up, a serious expression on his face. "It isn't a boyfriend is it?" He narrowed his eyes, his protective brother side kicking in.

"I have to let you down by saying yes. But I do think you know him. I mean, who doesn't know Justin Bieber nowadays?" Her lips curled up when she saw Joe just blink at her a few times, his mouth slightly open. The protective brother act already forgotten. "What are you doing with my music sheets anways?" Her eyes fell on the sheets next to him again. "It isn't as if it's any good." She was hoping to change the subject actually.

"Justin Bieber is your _boyfriend_?" Joe had finally found his voice again, her guitar and music sheets already forgotten. "But he has never been to the Netherlands."

"Don't you follow the latest celebrity gossip? He moved to Rotterdam four months ago. We met at school, and he was my neighbour. He lived next to the orphanage." She looked away from him, staring out the window. It was starting to go dark, but she could still se the outlining of the house next door. "He promised he would visit when he would come to LA." She looked at her phone when it beeped. She grinned when she saw it was a new message from Justin; '_**Baby, great news! I'm flying to LAX tonight, need to do some kind of performance with the Jonas Brothers tomorrow at the Today show. Well, they perform first, then me. I get to see you soon! XX Love you**_'

Joe covered his ears when the brunette screamed her lungs out. "Gosh, keep it quiet!" He groaned when she continued to scream, jumping up and began to dance around her room.

Nick stumbled into the room, ready to attack the thing that made his sister scream. Kevin was hot on his heels. "What's going on?" He looked around the room, only to find Joe on her bed, covering his ears, and Miley dancing and screaming around her room. They had mistaken her cries of happiness for cries of someone attacking.

Miley stopped infront of Nick, and grabbed two fistfulls of his t-shirt. "Take me with you! Please, please, please, pleeaaase." She shook him as she pleaded, her lower lip stucking out in a small pout. "Justin is coming to perform at the Today show with you! Please!"

Nick grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from his shirt. "Easy, Mi. Tell us what's going on." He held onto her wrists, scared that she would grab and shake him again. "Slow."

"Justin is performing at the Today show, and you are too. Take me with you!"

_**Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**_

For those who want to know; yes, I am dutch :D

_(*): 'OMG! Did you know they send out the Ellen show here? Live? The Jonas brothers are there now! EEP!'  
(2*): 'That's just disgusting.'  
(3*): 'N-no..'  
(4*): 'Fuck.'  
(5*): 'May I speak to Miley?'  
(6*): 'Miley! Why did I just see you on the Ellen show?'  
(7*): 'Start talking!'  
(8*): 'Well, it's quite a funny story actually.'  
(9*): 'And a really long story.'  
(10*): 'A really... ugh.. long... story.'  
(11*): 'What in god's name is happening there?'  
(12*): '__Joe thinks it's funny to play my personal assistant. He's trying to steal my phone..'  
(13*): 'everytime.'  
(14*): 'Oh my gosh! I just talked to a Jonas Brother! EEK!'  
(15*): 'Is she more excited about the fact that's she talked to a Jonas Brother, than me being their sister?'  
(16*): 'Stop screaming!'  
(17*): 'You mean, they really are your brothers?'  
(18*): 'That's so cool!'  
(19*): 'Oh my gosh, did you hear that Beary?'  
(20*): 'Oh gosh, now I'm doing it too.'  
(21*): 'I've got to stop hanging around with Joe, seriously.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything  
Everything with a * behind it, will be translated into english on the end of the chapter :)**

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love, _  
_if it's worth having it's worth fighting for._

"_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left-side brain_." Miley was swaying in her, _director_, chair as she sang along with the song that was playing backstage, to keep everyone entertained. She was hyper, but not on sugar, no, on happiness. She was hyped up to see Justin again. When she still lived in the orphanage they would see eachother everyday, but now she hadn't seen him in almost a week.

Her fingers drummed on the chair, along with the rythm of the song. "_I_ _knew I wouldn't forget you, so I went and let you blow my mind_." Eventough her brothers tought she had a nice voice, even a beautiful one, they were getting annoyed by their hyped up sister.

"Mister Bieber has entered the building everyone!" A man with a clipboard spoke in the microphone of his headset, while quickly scribbling something down on the paper. "Everyone ready, again?" He looked up to look at the people rushing around him.

Miley almost threw herself out of the chair as she turned to look at the door that lead to the hallway. The same door where they had came from to wait here. "Yay!" She breathed out, staring at the door, not blinking. Her hands grabbed the back of the chair tightly, almost ripping the thin cloth that was the backrest.

Justin walked in, not noticing the hyper teenage girl sitting in the chair, his eyes fell on the three brothers imediatley. "Hey guys." He swept his bangs to the side, and out of his sight. He knew he needed a haircut, but he was just to busy to get one. So he had to sweep his bangs aside, everytime they fell into his eyes.

"Justin!" Miley leaped out of her chair and tackled the sixteen year old, Canadian heartthrob into a crushing hug. "I missed you so much."

"Uh, security?" Justin went rigid as the girl hugged him. His eyes grew wide as the three brothers on the couch just laughed at him, not even trying to help him get the girl off of him.

She pulled away from him, stepping backwards. "Excuse me?" She looked at him, her eyebrows almost dissapearing behind her bangs. "You're calling security on me? Nice boyfriend you are." She huffed and turned around. "There's someone else, isn't there?" She faked a sniffle, her back turned towards him.

Realization hit the sandy blond haired boy. "Miley?" He stepped towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "What..?"

"Nice to know you still know your girlfriend's name." A smirk played on the girl's lips, but her body language gave Justin the idea that she was mad at him. "There is someone else. I knew it. It's Demi, right?"

Justin's eyes grew wide again. "No! No, there's no one else! Je weet dat je de enige bent, Miles.(*)" He grabbed her shoulder tighter and turned her around, relieve washing over him as he saw the smirk that played across her lips. "Why, you.." He grinned and enveloped her in a new hug. "What are you doing here, Ley?"

"I'm here to see my brothers perform ofcourse." She said in a '_duh_' voice. "Why would I be here otherwise, to see you?"

"Wait, brothers?" He pulled away from their hug again. "Wie zijn je broers dan?(2*)"

"Well.." Miley grabbed his hand and turned to Nick, Joe and Kevin. "Jay, meet Kevin, Joe and Nick, my brothers." She pointed at them. "Maar ik dacht dat Demi je wel gillend had gebelt, zo van; 'Dit ga je niet geloven! Miley's broers zijn the Jonas Brothers!' En dan was ze nog harder gaan gillen.(3*)"

Justin shifted uncomfortable at the glares he was recieving from the three brothers. "Uhm, hi again."

Joe got up from the couch, and began circling Justin. "Hello, Justin." His glare intensivied, scaring the sixteen year old even more. "How are you doing?" He stopped infront of the boy, his arms crossed against his chest.

"F-fine?" Justin squeaked as he watched the older boy tower over him, his look almost killing him. "A-and you?"

A grin broke out on Joe's face. "Atleast he stays polite." He looked at his sister, who gave him an dissaproving look. "What, we need to make sure he's right for you. And he got our blessing."

"Well, even if he didn't get it, I would still date him." She grabbed onto Justin's hand. "If you excuse us, we will go somewhere where people are not trying to scare my boyfriend away." She stuck her nose up in the air. "C'mone Justin." She dragged the boy after her, out of the 'chill area'.

_And girls, they wanna have fun,  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun._

His sister's room was a chaos when Nick entered it. Papers were scatterd across the floor, clothes were thrown on the bed, and a pair of short were dangling from the lamp than hung on the ceiling. "Uhmm, Mi?" He stepped over a pair of shoes that laid infront of his feet as he stepped in the room. "What are you doing?"

Miley's head popped up from the other side of her bed. "My music sheets are gone!" She cried deperate. "I can't find them!" Her head dissapeared again, probably to look at the space under her bed. "Help search for it!" Her voice came out muffled.

Nick dropped a few papers on the ground, then bend down to pick them up. "Are these them?" He chuckled as he heard Miley bang her head against the underside of her bed. Her head appeared, her left hand rubbing the sore spot. "You okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine." She moaned out as she got up from the floor, still rubbing her head. "Let me see them." She grabbed the papers from his hands, scanning them quickly. "Yes!" Her eyes lit up. "Where did you find them?"

"They were on the ground." Nick's eyes sparkled for a second, a sign he was lying. But Miley didn't seem to notice, she was busy searching through the papers, checking if they were all there. "Joe said you had some pretty good songs." He burried his hands in his pockets, watching his sister stuff her sheets in a drawer.

She turned to look at him, her eyes sceptically. "And how does Joe know that?" She picked up a few clothes that had fallen on her desk chair when she threw them out her closet. "I never showed them to him." She narrowed her eyes at her, by two minutes, older brother.

"I don't know." Nick shrugged, his eyes flashing again. "He said something about a song called; the Climb. Could you show it to me?" He quickly changed the subject, hoping she didn't ask him further about Joe knowing her songs.

Miley bit her lip as she bent down to pick up some other clothes. "I don't know, I never really showed them to anyone." She threw a pillow back on her bed, her left arm still full with clothes. "Maybe another time, I have to clean this up."

Nick looked around the room. "I'll help you, I don't have anything better to do with my time anyway." He picked an old t-shirt from the ground, throwing it onto her bed to be folded later.

_We are the world. _  
_We are the children. _  
_We are the ones who make a brighter day._

Miley smiled as she watched the cows in the meadows pass by. Eventough the rain clattered against all the windows of the bus, it didn't make her smile fall. If there was something Miley really loved, it was the rain. She found the pattering noise it made every time it hit something soothing, it was melodic in some way.

"Does it ever not rain here?" Joe whined as he stared at the rain from his seat. "It has been raining for hours now!"

Miley grinned as she looked at the cows and horses. Some where shielding from the rain underneath trees, whole others didn't seem bothered by the rain at all. "Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed.

"I only see a bunch of cows."

"I didn't mean the cows, Joe." She took a glance at her brother, then quickly looked back out the window again. "I meant the rain, it's so magical." She leaned her head on her arms, wich were lying on the backrest of the couch. "The way it smells after it has poured, it's just great." She laughed, then shot up. "Ga weg!(4*)" She shrieked, her nose now almost pressed against the cool glass of the window. "You see those two towers, those with the lights?" She pointed outside. "I used to live there!"

"Where?" Nick looked out the window, but he only saw cows and trees. "I only see a bunch of cows."

"We already passed it, but it was this big old sugar factory, lit with all kind of lights that change once in a while."

Nick continued to stare out the window. "Why are there so many cows here?" He asked as they passed another meadow full of cows.

"Because Dutch people eat and drink the most dairy products of whole Europe." Miley hopped of the couch. "I should call Demi, we are almost there aren't we?" She didn't wait for an answer and flipped her phone out her pocket, but before she could push the call button after dialing her best friend's number, it was pulled out of her hand. "Joe!"

"Hello miss Demitria." He said in a serious-buisniss-man voice when the girl answered. "We just want you to know that we will arrive in just a few. Make sure you are ready, miss."

"Sure, whatever pleases you." Demi sighed, getting used to Joe talking to her everytime she called Miley, or Miley called her. "Could you just hand the phone to Miley?"

Joe faked a gasp of hurt. "What, you don't wanna talk to the boy who's face covers your walls?" He had started to get a liking to this girl he had never met.

"Sure, hand the phone to Nick then, will ya?" Demi laughed at Joe's scream of; 'Hey!' "But still, hand Miley her phone."

Joe just huffed when he gave his little sister her phone back. "Sorry, hij jat steeds m'n telefoon.(5*)" Miley shot an annoyed glance at Joe. "Maar besides that, we zijn er bijna!(6*)" She shrieked as she rushed to the window. "Ik kan je zien!(7*)" She waved, not realizing nobody could look through the tinted windows from the outside.

"Oh mijn god! Ik zie de bus! Aaah! Ik heb je zo gemist!(8*)" Miley could see Demi start to jump up and down. Miley was out the bus before it was even standing still properly. "Miley!"

"Dems!" Miley hung up her phone as she rushed towards her best friend. She almost dropped the device when she flung herself at the brunette. "Ik heb je zo gemist!(9*)" She pulled away, but then decided to go in for another hug. "Eek!"

"It's nice to know that we won't get introduced, it just shows how much our sis loves us."

"Just shut it Joseph!" Miley shot at him, still enfulged in a hug with Demi. "Ongeloofelijk dat het zo lang geleden is dat ik je gezien heb!(10*)" She pulled away from her. "Je hebt highlights! Oh mijn god! Echt geweldig!(11*)"

"Jij ging weg, en ik dacht,(12*)" Demi looked down. "waarom verander ik niet meteen alles dan?(12*)" She looked up at Miley, biting down onto her bottom lip. "Gelukkig vindt je het leuk. Justin vond het ook leuk.(13*)" She laughed.

"Bummer dat ie er niet bij kon zijn als we aankwamen.(14*)" Miley's laugh fell, but came back quickly. "Maar ik zal 'm vanavond nog wel zien.(15*)"

"Ahem," Joe cleared his throat, now standin directly behind Miley. "About that introduction." He pushed his sister aside and jumped infront of Demi. "Hi, I'm Joe!" He said, excited. "We talked on the phone!"

Demi leaned past Joe, to look at Miley. "Heeft hij wat gebruikt, of is ie altijd zo?(16*)" She leaned back when Miley shook her head, a big grin playing on her face. "Hi!" She said with even more excitement then Joe had. "I'm Demi! And I love your music." Instead of shaking his hand, she went traight in to hug the middle brother.

"Ik hoorde van Justin dat Selena naar het concert gaat, wist niet dat ze van the Jonas Brothers hield.(17*)" Miley scrunched her nose up, shuddering at the tought of the only other sixteen year old, besides her and Demi, at the orphanage.

Demi pulled back from her bear-hug she was giving Joe. "Ha! Ik heb een JB geknuffeld!(18*) In your face Gomez! Haha!" She laughed an evil laugh. "Ik knuffelde Joe, ik knuffelde Joe. Uhuhuhuh!(19*)" She did her own little celebrating dance. "In your face, Gomez!"

"Something about a girl we don't like." Miley brushed it off, her face scowling at the tought of the only other, besides her and Demi, sixteen year old girl at the orphanage. "Ik wil haar gezicht zien als ze d'r achter komt dat we ze kennen.(20*)"

"Ze wordt zo jaloers als ze weet dat je weg bent gegaan omdat je hun zusje bent!(21*)" Demi started her celebrating dance again. "Ik knuffelde Joe Jonas, ik knuffelde Joe Jonas!(19*)"

Kevin pushed his sister towards the entrance of the hotel. "We should go, before we get recognized." The real reason he wanted to go insides, was that he didn't want to listen to his sister talk in a language he did not understand anymore.

Miley huffed, but let Kevin lead her towards the entrance. "Spoilsport."

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body**_

_(*): 'You know you're the only one Miles!'  
(2*): 'Who are your brothers?'  
(3*): 'But I tought Demi would have called you screaming, like; 'You won't believe this! Miley's brothers are the Jonas Brothers!' and then she would have started screaming harder.'  
(4*): 'No way!'  
(5*): 'Sorry, he keeps stealing my phone.'_

_(6*): 'But besides that, we're almost there!'  
(7*): 'I can see you!'  
(8*): 'Oh my god! I can see the bus! I've missed you so much!'  
(9*): 'I've missed you so much!'  
(10*): 'Unbelievable it has been this long since I've seen you!'  
(11*): 'You've got highlights! Oh my god! They're awesome!'  
(12*): 'You left, so I tought, why not change everything then?'  
(13*): 'I'm glad you like it. Justin liked it too.'  
(14*): 'Bummer that he couldn't be here when we arrived.'  
(15*): 'But I'll guess I'll see him tonight.'  
(16*): '__Did he use something, or is he always like this?'  
(17*): 'I've heard from Justin, that Selena is going to the concert, didn't know she liked the Jonas brothers.'  
(18*): 'HA! I've hugged a JB!'  
(19*): 'I hugged Joe, I hugged Joe! Uhuhuhuh!'  
(20*): 'I want to see her face when she figures out we know them!'  
(21*): 'She'll get so jealous when she'll get to know you left because you're their sister!'  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Everything with a * behind it, will be translated on the end of this chapter :)**

_Everthing's gonna be okey.  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA._

Miley stared at the crowd that has won souncheck tickets in awe. There were more people then at any other concert soundcheck. She was enchanted by it, that she didn't realize Joe comming closer to her, untill he pulled her up from the floor. "What, Joe?" She sat down on the steps he had lead her to, confused.

Joe flopped himself next to her, adjusting his glasses. "You've all heard of our lil' sis right? And if you haven't yet, this is her; Miley Ray Jonas!" He grabbed onto her arm when she tried to stand up again. "She's gonna give you a little entertainment today." He handed a confused Miley his microphone. "Knock them down." He winked before getting up.

Demi had now replaced Joe on the steps, Nick's microphone in her hand. She swayed from left to right, along the rythm Nick and Kevin had started playing. "_You come from here, I come from there._" She started with Miley's lyrics, knowing her best friend would not start singing for a while. "_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere._" She nudged Miley in the ribs. She got up from the steps, dragging Miley after her to the two simple, black microphone stands.

"_We're more alike then anybody could ever tell (ever tell)._" Their voice were in harmony with eachother, making their own written song sound great.

"_Friday we're cool, monday we're freaks._" Demi placed her microphone in the left stand, taking her place behind it.

"_Sometimes we rule, and sometimes we can't even speak!_" Miley imitated her friend, placing her microphone in the stand infront of her. "_But we can get up, and let loose and L.O.L! (L.O.L)_" Miley laughed as Demi threw her head back and laughed out loud. To everybody else this looked weird, but if you knew the story behind the lyric, you wouldn't be so surprised that Demi laughed everytime she sang it. "_It may seem cliche, for me to wanna say, that you're not alone! (not alone)._"

"_And you can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact._" Demi pulled her microphone from the stand again, bouncing over to the other side of the small piece of the big stage they always used for the soundchecks. "_I still got your back, yeah yeah yeah!_" She jumped, and threw her arm up on every yeah.

"_'Cause we're one and the same._  
_We're anything but ordinary._  
_One and the same._  
_I think we're almost lengendary._  
_You and me the perfect team._  
_Chasing down the dream._  
_We're one and the same_.  
_Hey, Hey, Hey,_  
_La, La, La, La, La._"

Demi was everywhere on the small stage. Rocking out with Kevin, dancing around Nick or jumping up and down, while banging her head with Joe. She eventually came back to Miley's side, placing her microphone back in the stand.

"_I'm kind of like you, you're kind of like me!_" Demi looked at Miley, while she grabbed onto the stand with two hands.

"_We sing the same song, but in a different key." _Miley, who had already had both her hand on her microphone, pushed her stand forwards, while swaying on the rythm of the song.

"_It's got a rythm that you and me can get along. (get along)_" Miley leaned forwards, while she sang the lyrics with Demi. She had never expected that performing for such a big crowd would maker feel.. feel so amazing, so adrenaline pumped.

"_It may seem cliche for me to wanna say, that you're not alone._"

"_And you can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact, I still got your back!_" Demi took her microphone from the stand, letting the stand tople to the ground. She made sure it wasn't rolling anymore, before she shot a glance at Joe, a smirk appearing on her face.

"_'Cause we're one and the same._  
_We're anything but ordinary._  
_One and the same!_  
_I think we're almost lengendary._  
_You and me the perfect team._  
_Shaking up the scene._  
_We're one and the same!_"

Demi slipped her foot under the space between the floor and the stand. She brought her leg up, getting an effect on the stand so it rotated as it flew upwards. She then caught it in her left hand, placing it down again. She looked back at Joe, who's face was wearin an; 'she just totally stole my move, and made it ten times better' look.

"_'Cause we're one and the same._  
_We're anything but ordinary._  
_One and the same!_  
_We're something more than momentary!_"

Joe sneaked up behind Demi, holding his finger to his lips so the audience would stay quiet. He rubbed his hands together in a creepy way, he then wrapped his left arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her up in the air. With his other hand he quickly took the microphone stand.

"_'Cause we're one._  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_  
_'Cause we're one._  
_Anything but ordinary._  
_You and me the perfect team._  
_Chasing down the dream._  
_Oh, You and me the perfect team._  
_Shaking up the scene._  
_One and the same!_"

Miley had a hard time to hit the right notes, as her mind and heart told her to start laughing. Demi was still held up by Joe, who was now jumping up and down. She shrieked everytime he jumped up while screaming thing like; 'Zet me neer!(*)' and 'I will kill you if you don't put me down!' at him. "_Hey, Hey, Hey. La, La, La, La, La. Hey, Hey, Hey!_" As soon as she stepped away from the stand with the microphone, Miley started laughing at the sight of her brother and her best friend. The audience behind her going crazy with cheers.

Joe was twirling in circles, Demi hanging on his shoulder. "_One and the same! Anything but ordinary_!" He was trying to get the lyrics right as he twirled around. The stand he had stolen away from Demi was now lying on the floor, long forgotten.

"Miley, zeg dat hij me neer moet zetten! Ik wordt misselijk!(2*)" Demi cried out as Joe continued to twirl them both around, while still singing their song at the top his lungs. "Asjeblieft!(3*)"

"Joseph!" Miley said in her stern '_you are in so much trouble_' voice, her hands placed on her hips. "If you don't wanna have vomit all over you in the next ten seconds, I recon you put her down right now." She chuckled quietly as Demi was on her feet in a heartbeat. The only thing is she fell down on her butt as soon as she was placed down, taking Joe with her, seeing as he wasn't much support in his dizzy state.

"I h-hate you." Demi let herself drop back onto the ground. "Ooh, alles draait.(4*)" She giggled. "Miles, kan je het draaien laten stopped, ik wordt er misselijk van.(5*)" She now whined.

Miley look at Joe, but he wasn't in a much better state then Demi was. "This is your fault, you know?" She didn't listen to his weak cries of protest, and just stepped over him. "Let's get you to a chair." She pulled Demi up, balancing her as she swayed from left to right.

_She's just that girl,_  
_the one that's dancin' through my mind._

"It's not so hard Joe! '_Mijn naam is Joe, en wij zijn de Jonas Brothers_'.(6*)" Miley repeated the sentence for Joe, feeling as if it was the millionth time she had done it that afternoon. Joe was set on learning a few sentences in Dutch. Nick and Kevin had picked it up pretty fast, and they were now playing guitar hero on the TV in their hotel room. But Joe on the other end, it was a whole different story.

"Mijn naam is Joe, en... wij.. zijn de Jonas Brothers?(6*)" He said, uncertain of his own voice. He grinned when Miley threw herself at him, letting out a cry of; 'Finally!' "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Says the boy who pronounced 'naam' as 'nom'? How did you even do that?" She leaned back on the bed, her eyebrows pulled up. "I don't even want to know." She held her hands up when Joe opened his mouth to protest at her for not being to bad at learning the sentence. "Next one; 'Jullie zijn geweldig'.(7*)"

"Jullie zijn... uhm..(8*)" He looked at Miley, pleading her with his eyes to say the last word again. "Uhmm.."

Miley pinched the bridge of her nose. "Geweldig.(9*)"

"Yes, that's it! Jullie zijn geweldig!(7*)" Joe dropped himself back onto his bed. "Enough for the dutch lessons, I'm tired."

"You wouldn't be if you hadn't jumped around at the souncheck today. I think someone had one redbull to much." Miley hopped of Joe's bed. "Now, if you excuse me. Demi and I have still got to make a plan for tonight, we want to make it a night Gomez will never forget. Haha!" She rubbed her hands together, giving an evil laugh.

"Miley." Nick said sternly, still focused on the game he and Kevin were playing. "Ha! I won, again!"

Miley turned towards Nick and Kevin. "I wouldn't talk much Nicky, you were the one that stole my music sheets. I can tell mom on you." With that she turned around and left her brothers' hotelroom, making her way towards her own. She only had to get her bag, and put some other shoes on.

She looked down at her feet. They were covered by her chocolat brown uggs, and she decided that she could go out with these, they weren't bad to look at. So she quickly shot into her hotelroom, and grabbed her bag.

She had said she would meet Demi at 4, at the little cafe on the corner of the street. And since it was 7 minutes to 4, she had to hurry. She shot down the four stairs, being on the second floor, and through the lobby of the hotel quickly. But she stopped dead in her tracks infront of the door, when she was met by, what looked like, millions of flashes and screams. She let her eyes slowly glide over the hundreds of screaming fan girls, and a bunch of paparazzi.

"Oh mijn god.(10*)" She muttered. She had no idea how she could wrestle her way past those withouth injuring themselves. She wasn't famous because of her singing, but because of her brothers. And they all tought, that if they couldn't get the brothers on camera, their little sister would be good too. "God, wat moet ik nu doen?(11*)" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Here we go, Miley."

She pushed the glass doors of the entrance of the hotel open. Imediatley the flashes grew. They came faster after eachother, and seemed to come from everywhere around the long lost Jonas sister. Miley turned left, knowing that the cafe was that way. She was surprised when all the girls went out of the way, forming a path to let the girl pass them. "Thanks?" She looked uncertain, but quickly went through the crowd, hoping that they wouldn't follow her.

None of the girls followed her. They rather stayed at the hotel, hoping to still catch a glimpse of the famous brothers. But a few paparazzi did follow her. Miley ignored their questions, how innocent they may seemed. She quickly made her way down the street, and she finally spotted Demi standing infront of it, waving her arms excitedly.

"Hey Mi-" She was cut of when I pulled her inside, closing the door quickly behind us. As every good paparazzi dude, they all stayed outside, but the continued to make pictures. But atleast they couldn't understand the conversation going on between the two best friends anymore. "Waar was dat voor nodig?(12*)"

"Paparazzi." Miley simply answered, while making her way towards the counter. "Hallo." She smiled at the boy behind it. "Ik wil graag een..(13*)" She let her eyes glide along the menu that was hanging behind the boy. "mocha milkshake, alsjeblieft.(13*)" She smiled at the boy, leaning onto the counter.

"Komt voor elkaar.(14*)" The older boy nodded, and then looked at Demi. "En jij?(15*)" He waited, but was already typing Miley's order into his cash register.

"Hmm," Demi hummed for a second. "een frappucino chocola, mocha, alsjeblieft.(16*)"

"Ok." He handed his collegue the paper with the girls their order. Then he turned around. "Dat is dan 5 euro 10.(17*)" He pointed at the cash register, showing that it flashed 5 euros and 10 cents in blue letters there.

Miley pulled her wallet from her bag, but groaned when she looked in it. "Ik heb al m'n euros uitgegeven in Spanje gisteren.(18*)" She huffed and looked at Demi. "Ik heb alleen nog dollars, heb jij genoeg geld mee? Je krijgt 't echt terug!(19*)" She looked at her best friend with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Demi shrugged. "Is ok, ik heb gisteren mijn loon gekregen.(20*)" She handed the boy a five euro bill and a coin of ten cents. "Alsjeblieft.(21*)" She placed her wallet back in her pocket again.

The boy leaned on the counter, staring intently at Miley. "Ben jij niet dat zusje van de amerikaanse band, uhm, ik weet ff niet hoe ze heten. Maar 't was iets met 'n lang verloren zusje, ofzo?(22*)"

Miley's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Ja, ik ben het zusje van the Jonas Brothers. Maar hoe weet jij dat nou? Je ziet er niet echt uit als een fan.(23*)"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Ben ik ook niet, maar ik weet nog hoe m'n zusje aan het schreeuwen was toen de Ellen show aan het kijken was een paar weken terug. Iets over; '_Zij is zo'n geluksvogel!_' en '_Ik kan niet geloven dat ze een zusje hebben!_' Toen moest ik fotos van je bekijken op mijn computer.(24*)" He rolled his eyes and turned around to take the two drinks from his collegue. "En die fotograven gaven al aan dat je beroemd bent.(25*)" He placed the drinks infront of the two girls. "Alsjeblieft.(21*)" He gave them a nod.

"Bedankt.(26*)" Miley smiled when she and Demi walked away from the counter, trying to find an empty table. They sat down at one at the window. "Eindelijk, een beetje rust.(27*)" She ignored the paparazzi that were standing at the other side of the road.

"Hmhmm." Demi took a sip of her frappucino.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
never tought it'd come this far._

"So, how long till we can hear all those freaked out girls scream even more?" Miley sat on a cardboard box that was underneath the stage. She could hear the crowd go wild already, and it was just an opening act that was playing. Her phone and iPod that she had brought with her to entertain herself, were now lying next to her, already forgotten. "You think I can go look for Demi when you go on stage? She has to be out there somewhere."

"You want to get mobbed by hundreds of girls?" Joe adjusted his earpiece, so it sat more comfortable in his ear. "We'll get Big Rob to search for her, and get her here." He motioned to the big bodyguard, who was talking to their mom, with his head. "He'll find her in no time, she's in the front right?"

Miley looked at the text message that Demi had send her twenty minutes ago, for what felt like the millionth time. "Yes, section B." She placed her phone down again. "I so don't wanna be you right now." She winced as she heard the crowd go louder. "I would be deaf in a heartbeat." She hopped of the box her butt had been on comfortably for the last thirty minutes. "Now, how long till you have to go up?"

"Four minutes!" Nick yelled at her from the other side of the cramped space. He too, was sitting on a box. But the box he was sitting on, was the one he had arrived in through the crowd. Miley had three choices how to get underneath the stage; Joe, Nick or Kevin. She had chosen Nick, because he was slightly shorter then the other two. So that ment that there was a little more space, even if it ment she had to sit cross legged on his cross legged legs. "I'm so happy we have a few days off after this." He leaned back against the steelbar that helped hold the stage up. "I'm so tired."

"Another reason why I am happy not to be a popstar." She smirked, knowing that it annoyed Joe when she called them 'popstars'. "Yes Joseph, you are a **popstar**, not a rockstar." She giggled as he glared at her. "Now, I wish you good luck." She hopped back on her box again, picking up her phone again. "Good luck, popstars!" She threw her unaccopied hand up in the air, holding her thumb up. "Give them all you got!" She giggled again, when Joe just growled at her.

"See you in twenty, Mi." Nick grinned at her as he stepped onto the lowered platform.

_You know I wouldn't lie,  
but tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

"Demi! Eindelijk, daar ben je!(27*)" Miley threw her arms around her best friend. "Thank you Big Rob." She smiled at the big bodyguard, who just nodded at her and then walked away. "Ik verveelde me dood hier!(28*)"

"Nou, stop maar met vervelen, want Demitria Lovato has arrived.(29*)" She pulled away from Miley. "Let's get this party started!" She shrieked, knowing really well what the three brothers hand planned for their sister. She was in on it aswell.

Miley turned around at the sound of the platform being lowered. It was empty. "Big Rob, why is the-" She shrieked when Demi pushed her towards the empty platform, pushing a microphone in her best friend's left hand. "Demi! Wat moet ik in godsnaam doen?(30*)" She tensed when the platform began rotating upwards, with her and Demi on it.

"And here they are, to entertain us all, our sister and her best friend; Miley Jonas and Demi Lovato!" Joe walked up to them, carrying a microphone stand in his hand, while stuffing his microphone in his backpocket. "Here, a little surprise from us." He winked at Miley and placed the stand infront of her. It was a light blue color with white, and her name was written across it in gold, cursive writing. He walked away, only to come back with a similar microphonestand for Demi. Only her's was black with white, and had her name in silver written on it. He chuckled at Demi's face, because eventough she was in on the plan to get Miley on stage, she hadn't expected this.

"Oh my god! Joe, it's beautiful!" Miley flung herself at the second oldest of the Jonas brothers. "Thank you!" She then went to hug Nick and Kevin, before quickly going back to her stand, placing her microphone in it.

"**So, you guys want our lil' sis and her bff to sing something, right?**" Joe had taken his microphone from his backpocket, and was now yelling at the crowd. His scream was met by louder screams of; 'Yes!' and 'Rock it!'

Miley swayed along with the chords that her brothers were playing, recognizing them imediatley. Eventough the song was written as a solo, she and Demi had easily turned it into a duet. So whenever Demi wasn't with her, Miley would sing it as a solo. But it could be sang as a duet aswell. "_I probably shouldn't say this, but sometimes I get so scared._" She glanced at Joe, who was sitting on the steps, humming and singing along with her song.

"_When I think about the previous relationship we shared._" Demi hadn't even placed her microphone in her stand. Miley looked around to see where her friend was. And she soon spotted her next to Joe, sitting on the steps. Miley smirked knowingly, knowing that her best friend had a huge crush on her older brother. Any other normal teenage girl would have been grossed out, but Miley just tought that it was cute. "_It was awesome, but we lost it. It's not possible for me, not to care._"

"_And now we're standing out in the rain, but nothing's ever gonna change._" Miley pulled her microphone from the stand, and stepped away from it. She was ready to go crazy for the chorus.

"_Until you hear, my dear!_" Miley skipped over to Demi, pulling her up while they sang the line together. "_The seven things we hate about you! Oh, the seven things we hate about you, oh you!_" They ran across the stage, jumping and dancing around.

"_One, two, three, four!_" Miley jumped up on every number she screamed.

"_Your vain, your games, you're insecure!_" Demi held up one finger everytime she mentioned a new thing. "_You love me, you like her._" She pointed from her, out towards the crowd.

"_You make me laugh, you make me cry. I don't know wich side to buy! You're friend are jerks, when you act like them, you know it hurts!_" Miley traced her finger across her right cheek, as if she was following a tear trace that made it's way down her cheek slowly. "_I wanna be with the one I know. And the seventh thing, I hate the most, that you do._" She turned around, going back to her stand, that was still slowly rotating at the center of the stage.

"_You make us love you_." They both ended softly, letting the last notes roll of their lips, before the music died down. They had never finished writing the song, so Miley did not understand why her brothers would pick this one to play. But there was something Demi and her brothers didn't know. Miley had finished the song, but had decided to never show it to anyone. It had alot of emotions behind it, and she did not want people to know those emotions.

Miley looked around confused when a male voice continued to sing, and her brothers began playing again. It were the lyrics she had written, but they were changed slightly. "_It's awkward and it's silent, as you wait for me to say. What youy need to hear now, is my sincere apology._" Miley turned to look, only seeing that the platform at the center of the stage was rotating upwards now. "_When I mean it, you'll believe it. If I text it, you'll delete it. Let's be clear, you're not coming back._" The platform had now stopped rotating, and Justin was standing in the middle of it, grinning brightly. "_I'm taking, seven steps here._"

Justin knew they were not in a fight, and that the song was written about Miley's ex-boyfriend. But when the three brothers had contacted him, to ask if he would come sing a song with them. He had suggested to do this one. He had suggested to sing the song that everyone tought to be unfinished. Only he had ever found the secret music sheets of this song, hidden under his girlfriend's matress. "_The seven things you hate about me!_"

Miley decided it was time to sing with him again. "_Your vain, your games, you're insecure. You love me, you like her._" She giggled when Justin mouthed; 'I only love you' at her.

"_You don't know wich side to buy!_" Justin stepped towards her, grabbing her hand and interwining their fingers together tightly. "_My friend's are jerks, and when I act like them, I know it hurts._"

"_I wanna be, with the one I know!_"

"_And the seventh thing you hate the most,_"

"_is that you make me love you._"

"_And compared to all the great things,_"

"_that would take to long to write. I probably should mention,_"

"_the seven that you like._"

"_The seven things I like about you!_" Miley pulled their hands, wich were dangling besides them, up, bringing them inbetween their bodies. "_Your hair, your eyes,_" She looked straight into his deep brown eyes.

"_My old levis._" He sang so quietly, it was barely audible. But because of the fact everyone in the stadium was death silent, you could even hear a pin drop if someone dropped one. "_When we kiss, we're hypnotized._"

"_You make laugh, you make me cry._" She stepped even closer towards her boyfriend, trapping their linked hands inbetween their bodies. "_I guess that's both, I have to buy._"

"_When we're interwined, everything's alright. You just wanna be with the one you know._"

"_And the seventh thing, I like the most, that you do._"

_"I make you love me._" When that last sentence passes his lips, he went in and kissed his girlfriend straight on the lips. His hand with the microphone wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

_**Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

_(*): 'Put me down!'  
(2*): '__Miley, say that he has to put me down! I'm getting nauseous!'  
(3*): 'Please!'  
(4*): 'Ooh, everything's turning!'  
(5*): 'Miley, can you stop the turning, I'm getting nauseous.'  
(6*): 'My name is Joe, and we're the Jonas brothers.'  
(7*): 'You're amazing!'  
(8*): 'You're.. uhm.'  
(9*): 'Amazing.'  
(10*): 'Oh my gosh.'  
(11*): 'God, what should I do now?'  
(12*): 'What was that for?'  
(13*): 'I would like a, mocha milkshake please.'  
(14*): 'And you?'  
(15*): 'A frappucino chocolat, mocha, please.'  
(16*): 'That's five euros and ten cents then.'  
(17*): 'I've spend all my euros in Spain yesterday.'  
(18*): 'I've only got dollars left. Do you have any money with you? You will get it back!'  
(19*): 'It's ok, I've got my paycheck yesterday.'  
(20*): 'Here you go.'  
(21*): 'Aren't you that sister from that american band, uhm, I don't remember their name. But wasn't it something with a long lost sister, or something like that?'  
(22*): 'Yes, I'm the sister of the Jonas Brothers. But how would you know? You don't look like a fan.'  
_

(23*): 'I'm not, but I remember how my little sister was screaming when she was watching the Ellen show . Something about; 'She's so lucky!' and 'I can't believe they have a sister!' Then I had to watch pictures of you on my computer.'  
(24*): 'And the photographers gave away you're famous.'  
(25*): 'Thank you.'  
(25*): 'Finally, some peace.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Everything with a * behind it, will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_And you know I'd walk a thousand miles,  
if I can just see you._

"Hello guys, I must say that you were amazing yesterday." The dutch inteviewer was not very familliar with speaking english, wich you could clearly hear in her voice. "How are you guys doing?" She continued as she got the usual; '_We're great_' and the '_We've never been better_' "How is it to be back in the Netherlands, do you still like it?"

"It's amazing to be in the country our sister was raised in. And it is as if the crowd gets louder, eveytime we come back." Kevin chuckled, taking a sip from his water glass. "It's really great."

"Yes, I've heard of the story about your sister. Where is she right now?" She shifted her papers with questions into her other hand.

"She's right there." Joe turned around, pointing to Miley. She was sitting at the poolside, her feet dangling in the water. Her headphones were in her ears, and her iPod was in her left hand. She could feel the four pair of eyes on her, and looked up. She gave a small smile at the woman, and waved, before turning back to her iPod, changing the song.

"She must be a lucky girl, to have you guys as her brothers."

"We are the lucky ones actually." Joe butted in. "She's the most awesome little sister you could ever have. She's kind of like the three of us, in one. She has my clumsiness, Kevin's humor and Nick's seriousness." He turned around to look at Miley again. He chuckled as he saw her curse a dutch curse word under her breath when her sunglasses fell off, falling into the pool and sinking to the bottom.

Miley huffed, crossing her arms. She then took her headphones out of her ears, placing her iPod a few feet behind her, next to her bag. She then took her t-shirt of, revealing her black bikini top, and let herself slide into the pool. "Eep, koud!" She shuddered, took a deep breath, and dissapeared into the water.

"See what I mean?" Joe turned back to look at the interviewer. "Thats her 'me' side showing right now."

"And I have to be the one to help her out, aren't I?" Nick sighed when his older brothers nodded at him. "She has a 'Joe' moment, and I'm the one that's got to help her." He muttered under his breath while he got up from his chair. He stood at the side of the pool, just when Miley came back up again. "You've got them?" He pulled up an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut it Nicholas," She snapped at him, and grabbed his outstretched hand. "before I pull you in." She sat on the edge of the pool after Nick pulled her up. "Thanks." She wringed her wet curls out, water dripping on the dry stones that surrounded the pool. "Now I have to change in some new shorts." She whined, looking down at her soaked jean shorts.

"That's your problem." He handed her the towel that was lying on the white beach chair. "Here." With that he left her, going back to the table where Joe, Kevin and the interviewer were still talking. "Sorry, but who knows how long it would've had taken her to get out if I didn't help her."

"It's okay." The young woman laughed. "Well.." She was interrupted by someone passing them by.

"Sorry dat ik stoor.(*)" Miley smiled at the woman, friendly. "Maar dit moet even gebeuren.(2*)" She turned to Nick, pouring her bottle of water over his head. "That's for laughing at me. But thanks for helping me out." She patted his wet curls. "Bedankt.(3*)" She smiled at the interviewer again, and walked away, going inside the hotel lobby, leaving a wet trail from her dripping shorts behind her.

Joe held his hand against his mouth, hoping it would muffle his laughter, as he looked at his younger brother. "You know you should not get her annoyed, Dude. It always ends up bad." He was able to get out between laughter.

"And there is the 'me' side of her." Kevin was shaking with silent laughter.

The interviewer was able to keep an straight face, but she was dying with laughter on the inside. "I see." A small smile made it's way onto her lips as she looked at the youngest brothers. His wet curls sticking to his head.

"Well, let's see if you like it." Nick picked up his glass filled with water, and threw the clear liquid at his brothers. The interviewer scooted back, trying to not get hit by any of the water. "Ha!" He placed the glass back down, grinning in triumph.

"It's on Nicholas." Joe narrowed his eyes at his brother. He picked up his own glass of water and chucked it at his already drenched brother, who ducked aside, causing his chair to wobble on it's two back legs, but it didn't tip over.

Nick made a grab for his empty glass and dashed towards the pool. He quickly squatted down and dragged his glass in the water of the pool, filling it with the chlorine filled water. "I wouldn't come closer if I was you, Joseph." He smirked at his older brother, who had grabbed onto Kevin's half full glass.

"You know how Joe said Nick was the serious one?" Kevin didn't even wait for the women to nodd at him. "Well, sometimes he gets even more crazy then Joe. And that says alot."

"I'm the one that has to look out? You're the one at the poolside, Nicholas." Joe grinned misterious as he stepped towards the younger brother. "Be scared, be really scared." He said in a creepy voice, still coming closer.

"Or Joe is the craziest, it is how you want to see it." Kevin shrugged.

Nick tried to chuck the water in his glass at Joe, but he was to late. He tumbled backwards into the pool from Joe's shove. "Whoa." Was the only thing he managed to get out before he went head first into the pool.

"Awe, Nick!" A voice behind Joe 'awed', and the sound of flipflops flipping against the tiles came closer every second. "Joe, how can you do that to your little brother!" Miley glared at Joe, her hands placed sternly on her hips. She had new, dry, shorts on, and her make-up had been re-applied. "Poor Nicky."

That was the time that Nick finally came up. "Joe, I hate you." He glared into the direction of his brother, while swimming to the edge of the pool. He placed his hands on the edge, pulling himself up. His muscles were even more visible then normal, because his, now, see-through white shirt clung to his body.

Miley rushed to his side, helping him up, so he could sit on the side of the pool. "That was really mean, Joe." She glared at her older brother, while handing her twin brother her towel that she left after she glided into the pool to get her sunglasses. "Here."

"And she likes Nick more than any of us, probably because they're twins." Kevin told the interviewer, who was listening interested.

"Cut the comments, Kev." Miley shot a glance at him, and turned her gaze back to Joe. "Let's see how you feel to be pushed in the pool." With that, Joe went flying backwards into the pool, landing straight on his back. Miley had pushed him with all her power. "Ha." She brushed her hands against eachother, as if she was dusting them of.

Joe quickly came back up, gasping for air. "That was really mean, Miley." He pouted at her.

"No, pushing your little brother in, that is mean. Me pushing you in, not so much." She turned around, grabbed her stuff that were still lying on the beach chair, and then left. "You're not getting in the hotelroom while dripping wet, Joe!" She shot over her shoulder. "You, ofcourse, can, Nick." She grinned at her twin brother and dissapeared into the hotel again.

"See what I mean? She loves Nick, and is mean to us two. Must be some twin thing, or something."

_I want a sunburn just to know that I'm alive,  
to know I'm alive._

"When you said you would have some days free after your concert in the Netherlands, I did imagine something different to spend that time." Miley looked around the cramped room, that was the lift of their hotel. "I've never been stuck in a lift." She added dryly, looking at Justin and Demi.

"It teaches you to never take the lift again, and just walk up the stairs." Nick sat opposite from Miley. "Do you have some gum?" He turned his head to look at Joe, who was sitting next to him. He took the gum package from him, popping out two pieces of the white, rubbery subtance. "How long till we get out of here?" He let his head drop backwards, as he slowly chewed on his gum.

"Dunno, maybe an hour?" Kevin sighed. He wasn't claustrophobic, but didn't like to stay in cramped areas for to long.

"Should be enough to take another nap then." Miley stretched her arms above her head, then shuffeled closer to Justin, and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Only you could take a nap at times like this." Justin rolled his eyes, but let Miley rest her head on his shoulder. "Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath. He rolled his eyes once more and placed his head ontop of her's.

"It's not my fault someone, I won't mention names, had to text his girlfriend in the middle of the night." Since she couldn't move her head, she moved her eyes to look at Nick. She faked a cough. "Nick." She faked another cough. "It's annoying to see that thelephone light go on and off, the whole time."

"Heb je niet je eigen kamer?(4*)" Demi asked from besides her. She was fanning herself with a brochure she had found in her bag. The tempeture was already high, but only grew while the time passed by.

"It's not my fault Joe snores like a chainsaw!" Eventough Nick did not understand much dutch, he knew the dutch word for 'room', 'kamer' was. "It's like they are taking down tree after tree, next to you!"

"You told me it was because you were scared Joe would come in your bed again, and hug you like he does with a girlfriend." Miley commented back. Her comment caused Demi to fall into hysterical laughter, while Joe and Nick just blushed.

"It happened one time!" Joe tried, but it was useless.

Demi was holding her hand to her mouth, hoping to muffle her giggles, but it did not help as much as she wanted. "You hugged your brother, _in his bed_, while _he was asleep_?"

"But the next time you wake me up at three in the morning, I will just tell you to 'suck it up' and leave me the hell alone." Miley huffed. "I mean, seriously? Three AM?" She sighed. "Can't this thing move already?" She whined.

"I had to do something. I kicked him out, but he just crawled back in my bed!" Nick crossed his arms, glaring at his older brother. "Next time, choose a stuffed animal to cuddle with."

"Can I use Pandie then?" Joe smirked.

"No, you can not use Pandie!" Nick punched his brother and crawled up on his feet again. "**Get me out of here!**" He banged his fists against the closed elevator door. "**Please!**"

Miley took her head from Justin's shoulder, knowing she wouldn't be able to take a nap in an elevator. "Shut it, Nick. They won't hear you!" She snapped at him, lying her head back down on her boyfriend's shoulder again. "Sorry dat we je hierin sleuren. Vast zitten in een lift, ik bedoel, echt hoor.(5*)" She sighed, burrying her head in his shoulder a little further.

"Ik zag Selena gisteren nog toen we op dat podium stonden. Je had haar gezicht echt moeten zien. Geweldig.(6*)" Demi chuckled to herself. "Ik wil ook kauwgom!(7*)" She suddenly changed the subject to a totally different one. "Give me!" She crawled to Joe, who was on the other side of the small elevator. She made a grab for the gum package that was laying on his knee, but he pulled it out of her reacht just before she grabbed onto it. "Joe!"

"No." He made a small bubble with his own gum, making it pop softly. "Nuhuh." He held the package above his head, holding it just out of her reach. "Ohmp." He groaned when Demi tackled him down onto the ground of the elevator, sitting ontop of him as she tried to get the package of gum. "Gah, get off!" He whined. "Kevin, save the gum!" He threw the package at his older brother, who just let it land in his lap, not doing anything with it.

Demi dove towards Kevin, and grabbed the package out of his lap. "Ha!" She grinned in triumph at Joe as she popped one piece of gum out of the package, she placed it in her mouth soon after that. She then threw the package back, hitting Joe on his chest.

Miley pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped the twitter application on the screen. She only ever made an account to follow her favorite celebrities, and to have small, useless conversations with her friends. But soon after she left the Netherlands she had changed her user name from '_**MileyRay**_' to simply '_**MileyRayJonas**_'. And since the truth about her being a Jonas came out, her followers had been increased, going up to a total of 2879 followers. '**Stuck in an elevator with crazy people. I think (AT)nickjonas is starting to get claustophobic.**' She lifted her phone up, and snapped a picture of Nick, who had his head burried in his arms.

She quickly uploaded the picture to twitpic. Under the picture she wrote; '**This is wat you get after half an hour in an elevator.**' "Can't those stupid people just hurry up?" She let her phone drop into her lap.

_'Cause I do not accept any less,  
than someone just as real, as fabulous._

'**YES! WE MADE IT OUT ALIVE! Experiences like this learn you to take the stairs more often.**' Miley was sitting on Justin's lap in the hotel lobby. It was crowded since all kinds of people had tried to get the six people out of the elevator, withouth hurting them. "I'm so taking the stairs for the next couple of weeks." Miley shifted in Justin's lap, leaning back against his chest.

"I'm right with you with that one." Nick leaned farther back into the chair he was sitting in. "Never in my life, will I go on an elevator again." He leaned his head back, letting out a long breath.

"Only if we don't have to go up twelve stairs, I'm with you." Miley giggled when Justin kissed her cheek out of nowhere.

Kevin looked at the time that was displayed by his wristwatch. "Is there still a point in going to that museum?"

Miley looked at the big, wooden clock that hung on the wall above him. "It's half an hour drive, and we just lost an hour being stuck in the elevator." She lowered her eyes down from the clock that read; '2.50 PM' "I suggest we get an ice cream." She hopped of Justin's lap. "If we go to that cafe, we might see 'Cafe boy' again." She grinned at Demi.

"Ooh, ja! Ik ga mee!(8*)" Demi jumped up from the small couch. "Let's go." She grabbed onto Miley's arm, dragging her best friend off towards the entrance and exit of the hotel. "Hurry up!" She shot to the boys, over her shoulder.

"C'mone Justin!" Miley was able to stand in place for a few moment, Demi still trying to pull her forwards, to wait wait for Justin to catch up with her.

"Cafe boy?" Joe asked Nick. Both followed the three sixteen year olds out the hotel, only to be met by flashes and screaming fan girls. "What's a cafe boy?" They quickly rushed past the crowd of people, who seemed to be following the more they got away from the hotel. "Miley! Demi! Justin! Wait up!" The three band members quickened their pase to keep up with the energetic girls and the helpless boy.

"Awe, kom op!(9*)" Demi whined after she had taken a look through the glass window. "Hij is er niet Miles!(10*)" She turned towards her best friend, her lower lip slightly sticking out, forming a small pout.

"I don't really care." She grabbed onto Demi's arm. "Kijk, dat goede italiaanse ijstentje zit daar! Ik wil m'n ijsje!(11*)" She shrieked and dragged Demi away from the window. She looked from left to right, and back to the left before she crossed the road at the stoplight for the people who walked. "Messchien krijg je dan je 'Italiaanse ijsjes boy'.(12*)" Miley laughed as she linked her arm with her best friend.

"I will never understand her." Justin mumbled under his breath as he, and the three brothers, followed the girls. They all ignored the paparazzi who were taking pictures and shouting questions at them '_**Justin, are you really dating the long lost Jonas sister?**_' '_**Nick, is it true that you're dating Nicole Anderson?**_' '_**Boys, has your sister already wrapped you around her finger?**_'

"Ik wil,(13*)" Miley stretched the words as her eyes searched through the cooler that contained the ice cream. "aarbei en twee stragiatella, op een hoorntje, alstublieft.(13*)" She smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Ik neem; drie bolletjes meloen in een hoorntje, alstublieft.(14*)" Demi gave the woman her order, then turned around to look at the boys while Justin ordered his usual; two vanilla and one strawberry, in a cup. "What'd you want?"

"Just vanilla." Nick answered. "In a cup, please."

"Hmmm," Joe hummed as he looked around the different flavors of ice cream displayed in the cooler. "Do you have chocolate chip mint?"

The woman looked up, her english not at the best. She could just make out that Nick ment vanilla and wanted a cup. "Pardon?" She looked at Miley, hoping she could translate it.

"Cocolade munt, maar volgensmij heeft u dat niet.(15*)" Miley's eyes searched the counter. She turned to Joe. "Pick something else."

"Fine." He pouted, his eyes scanning the cooler again. "The pink one then, aarbei I think? In a cone, please." He smiled as the woman picked up a cone, after Miley translated it, and scooped up three scoops of strawberry ice cream.

"I will have a chocolade hoorntje, please.(16*)" Kevin quickly ordered his ice cream, using the dutch name for it.

"Dat is dan 10 euro en 45 cent.(17*)"

Miley pulled her wallet out, about to say she would pay with her bank card. But someones hand shot out infront of her, handing the woman behind the counter a ten euros bill, and a 50 cents coin. "Justin!"

Justin grabbed his ice cream of the counter, along with the bronze 5 cents coin the woman handed him back. "What?" He stuffed the coin in his pocket, probably to be forgotten there when he would drop his pants in the laundry. "Ik had al besloten om te betalen, dus doe niet moeilijk.(18*)" He walked away to join the rest at a table for five.

Miley grabbed her ice cream cone and hurried to them, sitting on Justin's lap, since there were no free chairs anymore. "Volgende keer betaal ik.(19*)" She licked her ice cream. She sighed in content at the taste. "Best Italian ice cream, ever."

"I say, that this is the second best ice cream I've ever eaten. First place is still our favorite parlor in Wyckoff."

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**__**,  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**_

_(*): 'I'm sorry for interrupting.'  
(2*): 'But this has to happen.'  
(3*): 'Thank you.'  
(4*): 'Don't you have your own room?'  
__(5*): 'Sorry that we dragged you into this. Getting stuck in an elevator, I mean, really?'_

_(6*): 'I saw Selena yesterday at the concert when we were u pon stage. __You should have seen her face. Priceless.'  
__(7*): 'I want gum too!"_

_(8*): '__Ooh yes! I'm coming with you!'  
(9*): 'Awe, come on!'  
(10*): 'He's not here, Miles!'  
(11*): 'Look, that awesome Italian ice cream parlor is over there. I want my ice cream!'  
(12*): 'Maybe you'll get your 'Italian ice cream boy'.'  
(13*): 'I want.. one scoop of strawberry, and two of straciatella, in a cone, please.'  
(14*): 'I choose: three scoops of melon in a cone, please.'  
(15*): 'Chocolate mint, but I don't think you've got that here.'_

_(16*): 'I'll have a chocolate scone, please.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothinG  
Everything with a * behind it, will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_I'm calling out, can you hear my voice? _  
_I'm gonna find you through all the noise._

"Ah, Justin, we vroegen ons al af wanneer je weer terug zou komen.(*)" The teacher looked at the door when it opened, Justin standing in the doorway. Only the teacher didn't notice the two people standing behind him. Miley's face was covered by her hair, a hat she had stolen from Nick, and her ray-ban sunglasses. Nick, who was behind Miley, had just a pair of sunglasses on, since Miley had stolen his hat earlier.

Justin nodded at the teacher. "Het werd wel weer eens tijd, hmm?(2*)" He stepped into the classroom, pulling Miley along since their hands were interwined. But Nick stood still in his place in the doorway, not thinking about even stepping into the classroom.

Miley pulled her hand loose from Justin's, and grabbed onto Nick, pulling him inside the classroom. She ignored everyone who were gaping at the three of them. She pulled her twin brother towards the two, now one, empty seats and pushed him into her old one while she sat on Justin's lap. "Hi." She waved at the teacher, who was still gaping at them.

"Justin," The teacher started, uncertain of his own words. "kan je mij vertellen waarom er twee vreemde kinderen in mijn klas zitten.(3*)" His eyes turned to Justin, his mouth still slightly open.

Miley scoffed. "Vreemd? Je zou denken na iemand een half jaar les te hebben gegeven, dat je ze nog wel herkent.(4*)" She leaned back against her boyfriend. "I haven't changed that much, right?" She looked at Nick, who was glaring at her for dragging him into here. "Well, aren't we grumpy?" She giggled as Nick scowled at her. "Well, I'm sorry." She turned to face the teacher again, her arms now crossed. "Zullen we dit spelletje maar stoppen, die hoed smelt m'n hoofd er bijna af.(5*)" She plucked the hat of her head, and placed it back on Nick's.

She then took of her sunglasses, laying them on the table infront of them. She turned her, now revealed, gray eyes to the teacher. "Hallo meneer, kentt u me nu wel weer?(6*)" She smiled a sweet smile. "Het zou me erg kwetsen als u dat niet doet.(6*)"

"Miley Cyrus?"

"Nee, nee. Miley Jonas, meneer.(7*)" She shifted in Justin's lap. "Ik heb mijn biologische naam, wat een beetje vreemd klinkt, terug gekregen toen ik weer bij mijn biologische ouders ging wonen. Ik ga nu door het leven als; Destiny 'Miley' Hope 'Ray' Jonas. Kort; Miley Ray Jonas.(7*)"

_Here's to all the boys tryin to hold you back,_  
_tryin to make you fell like your less than that._

"Weet je,(8*)" Miley looked at Demi as she walked along the sidewalk, men with cameras snapping pictures of them in a rappid speed. "ik heb nooit gesnapt waarom mensen zo geobsedeerd zijn met celebrities, of met hun zusjes.(8*)" Demi had spend the night in Miley's hotelroom, and they were now walking towards a near by park to meet up with Justin. That was one of the reasons she had brought her guitar with her.

"**Miley, Demi, can you sing a song for us?**"

"Daar heb je je antwoord, ze vinden je geweldig.(9*)" Demi nudged her friend as they crossed the road at a traffic light for people who walked. "Best grappig eigenlijk.(10*)" She giggled as she entered the park, paparazzi still swarming a few feet behind. "We droomde er vroeger van om beroemd - Hey Justin - te worden.(11*)" She giggled at the paparazzi that was a few feet behind him. "See, hij heeft z'n eigen fotograven mee genomen!(12*)" She gave him a high five.

"Hey." Miley kissed her boyfriend on his cheek and placed her guitarcase down, next to his. "Ze blijven maar schreeuwen dat ze ons willen horen zingen.(13*)" She dropped herself down on the grass.

"Waarom doe je dat dan niet?(14*)" He dropped to his knees, unlocking the locks of his guitar case, revealing his acoustic guitar. "Ik zorg voor je muziek.(15*)" He winked at Miley as he sat down, his guitar in the lap. "Zeg maar welk liedje.(15*)"

"Gewoon; One and the same?(16*)" Demi clapped her hands together when Miley nodded. "Yay!" She pulled her friend up. "Hup hup, pak je gitaar.(17*)"

Miley sighed as she bent down to unlock her guitarcase, and got her guitar out. "Fine." She placed the strap around her shoulder. She ignored the crowd that had come up around them, curious to see what would be going to happen. "Ready?"

"_You come from here, I come from there._" Miley placed her hands on the right strings, and began playing, soon followed by Justin.

"_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere._" Demi, who couldn't play the guitar, pretended to play one as she twirled around Miley. "_We're more alike, then anybody could ever tell, ever tell._" She jumped ontop of the wooden picknick table. "_Friday we're cool, monday we're freaks!_"

"_Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak._" Miley decided to abandone her guitar, and placed it down next to Justin. She then joined her best friend on the picknick table. "_But we can get up, let loose and L.O.L, L.O.L_." She jumped down to the bench, while Demi stood on the table itself. "_And it may seem cliche for me to wanna say, that you're not alone, not alone!_" She got of the bench and skipped, and danced, around the circle that was formed around them.

"_And you can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact. I got your back! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_" Demi jumped up and down on every 'yeah' and jumped off the table on the last one.

"_'Cause we're one and the same._  
_We're anything but ordinary._  
_One and the same._  
_I think we're almost lengendary._  
_You and me the perfect team._  
_Chasing down the dream._  
_We're one and the same_.  
_Hey, Hey, Hey,_  
_La, La, La, La, La._"

Miley spotted a girl standing in the crowd. She was dancing along their song, even singing some of the lyrics along. She danced towards her, and when she reached the girl, she grabbed onto her small hand.

"_I'm kind of like you, you're kind of like me._"

"_We sing the same song, but in a different key._" Miley skipped backwards, taking the little girl with her. "_It's got a rythm that you and me, can get along, get along._" She danced with the girl, let her twirl around under her hand. "_And it may seem cliche for me to wanna say, that you're not alone! Not alone."_

In the meanwhile, Demi had gotten a few of the older kids, around fourteen/fifteen, out of the crowd, and was now dancing with them. "_And you can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact._" She threw her arms up, the teenagers following her. "_I still got your back!_"

"_'Cause we're one and the same._  
_We're anything but ordinary._  
_One and the same._  
_I think we're almost lengendary._  
_You and me the perfect team._  
_Chasing down the dream._  
_We're one and the same_."

Demi began running. She heaved her hands up before she jumped off, making a perfect tumbleroll. She and Miley began singing again as soon as she was safe on both her feet again.

"_'Cause we're one and the same._  
_We're anything but ordinary._  
_One and the same!_  
_We're something more than momentary!_

_'Cause we're one._  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_  
_'Cause we're one._  
_Anything but ordinary._  
_You and me the perfect team._  
_Chasing down the dream._  
_Oh, You and me the perfect team._  
_Shaking up the scene._  
_One and the same!_"

Miley picked the little, five or six year old, girl up. "_Hey, Hey, Hey. La, La, La, La, La. Hey, Hey, Hey!_"

Demi took a playfull bow as the crowd around them burst into applause. "Danku, danku. U bent geweldig!(18*)"

Justin got off the ground, his guitar still in his hand. "Heb je nog iets nieuws geschreven, in de laatste paar maanden?(19*)" He looked at Miley as the crowd chanted; '**We want more! ****We want more!**' "They want more." He saw her place the little girl in her arms down.

Miley gave him a look that said; '_no shit sherlock._' "Jawel, maar het is niet zo goe-,(20*)" Justin cut her of with a look of his own. "Fine." She huffed and picked up her guitar again. "Deze zal ik alleen moeten doen, je kent de tekst niet.(21*)" She gave Demi an apologetic smile and look. Her best friend just shrugged. "_I hopped of the plane in LAX, with a dream and my cardigan._" She began playin a, to her, familiar tune. "_Welcome to the land of fame access, am I gonna fit in?" _She sat down ontop of the picknick table. "_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. This is all so, crazy. Everybody seems so famous._" She heard Justin pick up with her tune. It wasn't exactly the same, but it came very close to it.

"_My tummy's turning, and I'm feeling kind of homesick. To much pressure, and I'm nervous._" Miley looked up from her hands on her guitar, to see Demi dancing with the five year old girl, a few teenagers around the both of them. "_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio. And a Bieber song was on, and a Bieber song was on, and a Bieber song was on._" She held the last note longer then the others. She saw Justin smirking at her, but what he didn't know was that she had written something else originally. But it was a line that you could put any singer into. Jonas brothers, Gaga, Bieber, J-zay, Britney.

"_So I put my hands up, the butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah!_" She moved along with the rythm of the song. Since her hand were a little full, she couldn't really move much. "_So I got my hands up, they're playing my song, everything's gonna be okay! Yeaaah, it's a party in the USA! Yeaaah, it's a party in the USA!_" Miley had written the song about her experience moving to America. It was almost based on true happenings, except for a few thing here and there. "_Driving to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's looking at me now._"

"_Like; 'who's that chick that rockin' kicks?' She's gotta be from outta town._" Miley stood up on the bench of the table. "_So hard with my girls not around me, it's definatley not a Rotterdam party. 'Cause all I see are stilettos, I guess I've never got the memo._" She twirled, heaving on foot up to show off her old, faded, black converses. "_My tummy's turning, and I'm feeling kind of homesick. To much pressure and I'm nervous._" She sat down again.

"_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune. And a Jobros song was on, and a Jobros song was on, and a Jobros song was on!_" She tapped her feet along the rythm of the song. "_So I put my hands up, the butterflies fly away._" She looked at Justin, and she decided to take her guitar of, so she could dance more. As soon as it was on the table behind her, she jumped up on the bench again. "_Noddin' my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah!_" She swayed her hips from left to right. "_And I got my hand up, they're playing my song, everything's gonna be okay!_" She threw her arms up and jumped from the bench, onto the grass. "_Yeaaah, it's a party in the-._" She stopped, letting the crowd sing 'USA' for her. "_Yeaaah, it's a party in the USA!_"

"_Feel like hoppin' on a flight. Back to my hometown tonight. But somethings stops me everytime._" She was walking, but then jumped up, landing back again with her feet spread farther appart. "_The DJ plays my song, and I feel alright!_" Miley grabbed onto Demi's hand, spinning them both around and around. "_So I put my hands up, the butterflies fly away! Noddin'-,_" She let go of her best friend, only to have the crowd sing; 'my head like yeah' back at her. "_Moving my hips like yeah! Yeaaah, it's a party in the USA!_" She pumped her hands up, motioning to the crowd to continue without her. "_-USA!_"

Demi flew at Miley, wrapping her in a tight hug, as soon as the last note died from Justin's guitar. "Oh my god! Dat was geweldig, Miles!(22*)" She shrieked as she jumped up and down, but Miley didn't co-operate with her.

"Demi, lucht!(23*)" She squeaked out as she tried to struggle out of her friend's grasp. "Af!(23*)" She snapped, finally getting Demi's arms off her. "Geeze, waarschuw voortaan!(24*)"

"Sorry." A light red tint crept onto Demi's cheeks and neck. "Maar toch, het was helemaal tegek!(25*)" She clapped her hands, while jumping up and down excited. "Wanneer heb je dat geschreven?(26*)"

"Een paar weken terug. Ik moest m'n gevoelens over die verhuizing op de een of andere manier kwijt.(27*)" Miley shrugged and turned around, seeing the crowd start to thin out. "Ik heb honger, zullen we een goed eet tentje zoeken? Ik heb zin in patat.(28*)" She picked her guitar up from the table and placed it in it's case. "Let's go!" She zipped it close and straightened up again. "Ik heb honger!(29*)"

Justin had burried his own guitar away too, and had swung the case across his back. "Oh, McDonalds?" he looked like a five year old boy on christmas day.

"Oh, jah! Ik heb die nieuwe burger al tijden uit willen proberen!(30*)" Demi grabbed onto her two best friends' arms and started dragging them away. "McDonald, here we come!" She stopped at the traffic light, and it soon turned green, allowing them to cross the street.

_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right**_

_(*): 'Ah Justin, we were wondering when you were coming back.'_

_(2*): '__It was about time, hmm?'_

_(3*): 'can you tell me why there are two strange children in my classroom?'_

_(4*): 'Strange? You would think that after half a year of teaching someone, you would still recognize them.'_

_(5*): 'Shall we stop this game? My head is almost melting off.'  
(6*): 'Hello sir, remember me now?' 'I would be really hurt if you didn't'  
(7*): 'No no , Miley Jonas sir.' 'I've got my biological name, what sounds a bit strange, back when I moved back to my biological parents. I'm going through live as: Destiny 'Miley' Hope 'Ray' Jonas. Short: Miley Ray Jonas.'_

_(8*): 'Y'know,' 'I've never understood by people are so obsessed with celebrities, or their little sisters.'  
__(9*): 'There you've got your answer, they adore you.'  
(10*): 'Funny actually.'  
(11*): 'We've been dreaming about getting famous – Hey Justin – since we were little.'_

_(12*): 'See, he brought his own photographers!'  
(13*): 'They keep screaming that they want to hear us sing.'  
(14*): 'Why don't you do it then?'  
(15*): 'I'll make the music for you.' 'You say wich song.'  
(16*): 'Just; One and the same?'_

_(17*): 'Hup hup, get your guitar!'_

_(18*): 'Thank you, thank you. You are awesome!'  
(19*): 'Have you written anything new, in the last couple of months?'_

_(20*): 'Yes, but it isn't any goo-'  
(21*): 'I'll have to do this one alone, you don't know the lyrics.'_

_(22*): 'Oh my gosh! Thaty was amazing, Miles!'  
(23*): 'Demi, air!' 'Release!'  
(24*): 'Geeze, give a warning the next time.'  
(25*): 'But, it was totally awesome!'_

_(26*): 'When did you write that?'_

_(27*): 'A few weeks ago. I had to release my emotions about the move one way or another.'  
(28*): 'I'm hungry, shall we go to a good snackbar? I'm digging fries.'  
(29*): 'I'm hungry!'_

_(30*): 'Oh yes! I've been wanting to try that new burger forever!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.  
This with a * behind it, will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
but that's nothing new, yeah, yeah._

"Het is gewoon niet eerlijk.(*)" Demi whined, her lower lip formed into a small pout. Her arms were crossed across her chest. "Alleen omdat Justin een professionele zanger is mag hij mee als voorprogramma voor je broers. Ik kan toch ook zingen, waarom mag ik niet mee?(1*)"

Miley gasped as she looked at her friend. "Demi, je bent geniaal!(3*)" She threw herself out of the entance of the tour bus, and at her friend. "We kunnen je gewoon als nog een voorprogramma mee nemen! Ik bedoel, voordat m'n broer op dat podium staat is er bijna een uur voorbij! En het voorprogramma duurt normaal twintig minuten tot een half uur!(4*)" She pulled herself away from Demi. "Dit is zo slim!(5*)" She clapped her hands together. "Waarom hebben we hier nog niet aan gedacht?(5*)"

"Mooi dat ik dat wel gedaan heb dan, hmm?(6*)" A smirk appeared on Demi's face. "Want anders zat jij nu op een bus met alleen maar jongens.(6*)"

"Wat bed-(7*)" Miley stopped as she saw her brothers walk up with suitcases. "Wat gebeurt er?(7*)" She watched her brothers put the extra two suitcases with the others, in the space underneath the bus.

"Ik ga mee op tour!(8*)" Demi squealed as she attacked Miley in a hug again. "Kan je het geloven?(9*)" She squealed again.

"Echt waar?(10*)" She looked at her brothers, who were smirking at her. "Is she really going with us?"

"Well, we tought; 'why have only Justin as our opening act, if we can get two opening acts?'." Nick grinned. "And we felt bad about you being surrounded by boys, so we tought about bringing Demi along, since you and her can sing so good together." He pushed the panel into it's place again, hiding their suitcases from their view. "You would not be lonely with only guys around, but I doubt you would be with Justin around," He glanced at the sixteen year old in question, who was standing in the entrance of the bus. "and we got two opening acts. It's a win-win situation, really."

"Thank you!" Miley shrieked and flung her arms around her brother for a moment. Then turned around to grab onto Demi's arm. "Laat me je de bus showen!(11*)" She dragged the brunette after her, pushing her boyfriend out of the way, causing him to slam into the front window.

"Ow." Justin moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt." He stumbled to the couch, trying to ignore the excited shrieks of his girlfriend and her best friend.

"I pity you, really." Joe flopped down on the couch next to him. "You're the one who has her as your girlfriend. If we think she's annoying, we can just lock her in her room, or the bathroom." He patted Justin on his head. "I really pity you."

"You were the one that has spent two weeks on a small bus with her, I got those weeks off." Justin smirked at the older boy. "I should pity you."

Joe had his mouth open, as if to say something. "Well," He paused, thinking about what to say next. "Fine," He huffed. "you win." With that he got up and walked towards the front of the bus. "Get your ass in here! I wanna leave!"

"This is so awesome!" Demi's shriek echoed through the quiet buss. "Ik kan het niet geloven! Ik ben een voorprogramma van the Jonas Brothers!(12*)" She came back to the main part of the bus, dancing around, her arms up in the air. "Ik ga touren, ik ga touren, met de Jonas Brothers!(13*)" She did her own little happy-dance. "Je had Gomez haar gezicht moeten zien! Ik wou dat ik een fotocamera had!(14*)"

_Don't judge me tomorrow by,_  
_the way I'm acting today._

"Je hebt nooit gezegd dat 't zo saai was om te touren!(15*)" Demi whined. She was sprawled out on the couch, her head on Joe's tighs, who didn't seem to mind at all while he continued to read in his book.

"Je hebt 't nooit gevraagd.(16*)" Miley just shrugged. She was sitting at the table in the small kitchen, her iPod besides her, and a book open infront of her. "Nooit geweten dat 'Harry Potter' zo interessant kon zijn in het Engels.(17*)" She hummed to herself, flipping the page.

Demi looked up to see what book Joe was actually reading. It was; '_Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince_' His eyes flicked along the lines in the book, he ever so often pushed his glasses up as they slid down his nose. "You should get them to fit better."

Joe looked down at the girl who was resting her head on his leg. "What?"

"Your glasses, you should get them to fit better. I think it's annoying that they slide down your nose all the time." Demi shrugged. "Glad I don't have glasses." She muttered, tearing her eyes from Joe and to Justin, who was along with Nick, sleeping on the other couch.

"Nah, it's not necessary." Joe had picked his book back up, and pushed his glasses further up his nose again. His eyes were already going along the lines again.

"Whatever gets you through your day." Demi shrugged again, already having lost her interest in the whole conversation. She was busy looking at the chipped, red nailpolish on the thumb of her left hand.

Miley looked at her boyfriend and twin brother. Her head was leaning on the palm of her hand, her elbow on the table. "Hoe kunnen ze echt nu al slapen?(18*)" She looked at the two boys, who were in almost identical positions. Both had their heads leaning back, the crown of their head against the wall. Their mouths were slightly open, and soft snores escaped them. The only difference was, that Justin was sitting Indian style, while Nick had his legs sticking forwards.

Demi rolled her eyes at the two. "Het zijn jongens, wat verwacht je nou?" She snorted quietly.

"Waarom is Joe dat niet aan 't slapen? Hij is echt de enige, behalve wij, die wakker is.(19*)" She nodded her head at Joe, who at the mentioning of his name looked up. "Zelfs Kevin slaapt!(19*)" She huffed, referring to her oldest brother, who's snores came flying through the bus from the bunks.

"Ik probeerde ermee te zeggen dat Joe geen jongen is.(20*)" Demi laughed.

"Awe, she's saying you're not a boy." She smirked at Joe, who had been looking confused at the both of them, just a few seconds before.

"Because..?" He still looked confused as she looked at the brunette's head in his lap, she was laughing.

"Because you aren't sleeping." Miley pointed out lazily, her attention already back to her book and iPod, changing the song to a more up beat song to stay awake.

"I'm not a boy, because I'm not sleeping? You know that that doesn't make sense at all." His eyebrows were raised, his book forgotten next to him, some pages flipped themselves over, till it finally came to a halt, somewhere halfway through the book.

"I know." Demi said in a sing song voice. "That was the point." She tapped her feet against the couch in some kind of rythm.

"Miles, your best friend is weird." He shot at his sister, then picked his book back up and flipped through it till he had found the page he was reading a few moments ago. He ignored Demi's cries of; '_Hey, I'm not weird_!"

"Why are you telling me? I already knew that." Miley sighed and looked up. "Where are we going anyway?" She sighed again as the only thing she saw were meadows with cows, and some with horses.

"Next stop is Italy, concert's in two days." He didn't tear his eyes from his book. "Now keep it down, I'm trying to read here." He shushed his little sister.

"Met de nadruk op _'trying'_.(21*)" Demi giggled, causing Joe to look up from his book again, a glare plastered on his face. "Sorry, mister grumpy pants." She laughed again as Joe continued to glare at her. "Hij is niet precies de vrolijkste vogeltje uit 't nest, hmm?(22*)" Her question was supposed to be for Miley, but her best friend seemed to be more interested in counting the cows that they passed by then to listen to her. "Miley."

"Tweeentwintig, drieentwintig.(23*)" The brunette muttered under her breath, ignoring her friend as her eyes flicked from left to right, and back to the left again. "Vierentwintig, vijfentwintig.(23*)"

"Miley." Demi tried again, now sitting up from her comfortable position. "Miley?" She watched as her best friend seemed to be hypnothized by the cows outside. She looked out the window and scoffed as she saw it had started to rain. Figures, Miley loves to watch the rain. You could never have a decent talk with her as she stared at the rain. "Vindt je niet dat we Joe in een tutu, 'single ladies' moeten laten zingen?(24*)"

"Hmmm, sure you can take it Nick." Miley muttered, her eyes still looking out the window, where it started to grow darker by the second. "It's on the bottom shelf."

Even Joe had forgotten all about his book to watch the odd behavior of his sister. "What's she doing?" He closed his book, but not before placing a piece of paper in between the pages to show him where he had to open his book the next time.

"It's raining." Demi pointed out, lying back down again. "She allways goes totally gaga when it rains, can't have a decent conversation with her as she watches it." She laid her head back on Joe's tigh again. "It's really annoying sometimes, but it are the only times she's really quiet and not jumping all over the place."

Nick suddenly shot up from his sleeping position, his eyes wide open. "No, not Pandie!" He gasped, then looked around him, dazed. "What, what happened?" He rubbed his eyes, then looked at Demi and Joe. "Where are we?"

Demi blinked her eyes a few times as she stared at the middle brother. "Pandie?" She asked, more to herself then anyone else. Then she started laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach. "Oh my gosh."

"Gah, my neck hurts." Nick moaned as he rolled his head, making it crack at some points. "Ah, that's better." He sighed, still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you shouldn't just fall asleep, now I'm not a boy because you guys did that." Joe took a quick moment to glare at his brother, then he looked back at Miley, who seemed like she did not know what was happening around her.

"Huh?" Nick stared at his brother, then shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever pulls you through the day, bro."

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking,  
was there anything, I could have said or done?_

"Ik weet heus wel hoe hij werkt hoor!(25*)" Miley snapped as she twisted the _flipvideo camera _in her hand. "Zullen we het maar g'woon proberen?(26*)" She looked up at Demi, who was sitting on the tourbus' couch, her arms folded together.

"Ach wat, probeer maar gewoon.(27*)" Demi shrugged, tired of watching Miley fiddle with the tiny camcorder. "Als we het verkloten maakt 't niks uit.(28*)"

Miley grinned, pushing a button. To her suprise the small screen now showed Demi, the direction the lens was pointing at. "Hij doet 't!(29*)" She cried out in happyness. "Nu nog..(29*)" She trailed of, hitting the record button. She quickly placed it down, making sure Demi's head was still in view. Then she made her way next to her best friend.

"Hi!" Demi giggled. "I'm Demi, and this is my bff, Miley!" She swung her arms around Miley's neck, hugging her best friend tightly. "So, tell them where we are!" She giggled as she let go of Miley, almost jumping with excitement.

"We are, on the Jonas Brother's tourbus!" Miley threw her arms up, as if she was showing something, wich she actually was. "And we're on our way to Italy today!"

"Did we like, pass the border already?" Demi looked at Miley, then back at the camera. "Because then I should say; 'ciao'. Ha, beat that, I never learned Italian!"

"Sei uno stupido.(30*)" Miley rolled her eyes at he best friend. "But, anyways!" She ignored Demi's confused look, as the girl next to her tried to figure out what she just said to her. "To all Jobro's fans out there, we have a lil' something for the concert tomorrow night!" She looked at Demi. "Right Dems?"

But Demi was still frowning, trying to figure out what Miley had just said to her. "What did you just say to me?" She whined, her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"Nothing that was important." Miley brushed it off. "Anyway, we hope to see all you Italian peepz out there tomorrow! My brothers love you all!" She grinned. "Peace!" She held her fingers up in a peace sign, and nudged Demi with her shoulder as the girl didn't say anything. "Demi." She hissed quietly. "Say something."

"Yeah, bye." Demi said absentmindley, waving to the camera. Miley just sighed as she stopped the recording. "Alright, let's upload this." She got up from the couch, reaching for her laptop, and sat back down again.

_Instead of makin' love,_  
_we both made our separate ways._

Miley looked at the clock that was hanging on one of the metal bars that held the gigantic stage up. It revealed that it was less than 45 minutes till her brothers had to get on stage, so that meant less then 5 minutes for her and Demi to get up there. She could clearly hear her boyfriend sing one of his hits up there, pumped with energy as he crossed the stage again, and again.

"Vijf minuten tot dat we Milaan een poepie laten ruiken!(31*)" Demi was getting wired up by some Dude, her arms up as the man pushed some kind of machine into the back pocket of her jeans. "Dit gaat tegek worden!(32*)"

Miley gripped the microphone in her hand tighter, nerve butterflies swarming around in her stomach. "Ik ben nerveus.(33*)" She looked at her knuckles, which had turned white from the death grip on the microphone.

"Waarom?(34*)" Demi pulled her eyebrows up, and sat next to Miley, ontop of the black box. "De vorige keer was je ook niet nerveus.(34*)"

"Ik had ook lekker de tijd om nerveus te zijn!(35*)" Miley snapped, but then sighed. "Sorry, ik moet niet boos op jou worden, jij kan er ook niks aan doen dat ik nerveus ben.(36*)" She released her grip on the microphone slightly. She didn't dare to look at the clock again. "Hoe lang nog?(37*)" She could hear Justin finish his last song, Baby, and the crowd cheered for him.

Demi jumped off the box as the platform was lowered. "Nu.(38*)" She grabbed Miley by her arm, pulling her towards the lowered, empty, stage part. "We kunnen dit!(38*)" She stepped onto the platform, that began rotating upwards as soon as they both stood on it secure.

"You've all probably heard of her already, right?" Justin asked as he made his way towards the main part of the stage. "If you haven't, it is my honor to introduce my girlfriend, and the Jonas Brother's little sister, and her best friend. Miley Jonas and Demi Lovato!"

Miley's nerve butterflies dissapeared as soon as she heard the cheering of the people in the crowd. It gave her a kick, having so much people cheer and scream for, and at, her. "How's everybody doing tonight?" She smiled at the man that placed her microphone stand infront of her. "We're happy to be here tonight!"

"Wooh!" Was all Demi said before rushing to Justin, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, the other holding her microphone. "And we want to thank this lil' peanut brain here, for that beautiful introduction." She tightened her grip on him as Justin tried to duck under her arm. "Nuh uh, you're staying right here."

Miley placed her microphone in the stand. "Really Demi, peanut brain?" She laughed. "Anyway, are ya'll ready to hear some _good_ music?" She giggled at Justin's insulted cry of; 'Hey!' "No, I'm just kidding, we're all great singers here, some are just better then others." She shrieked as Justin dived at her, but she jumped out of his way. She grabbed her stand, bringing the microphone to her mouth. "Ready?" She grinned at the cheers she got as an answer.

"_I probably shouldn't say this, but sometimes I get so scared._" Miley grabbed onto her stand, swaying from left to right along the music. "_When I think about the previous, relationship we shared._"

"_It was awesome, but we lost it. It's not possible for us, not to care._" Demi let herself be rotated by the stage, passing by every side of the audience. "_And now we're standing in the rain._" She looked back at Miley, over her shoulder.

"_But nothing's ever gonna change, untill you hear, our dear._" Their voice blended together, like it always did.

"_The seven things we hate about you!_" Miley pulled her microphone from the stand, running of the main part of the stage. "_**The seven things we hate about you, oh you!**_" She almost screamed into the microphone.

"_Your vain,_" One of Demi's fingers went up. "_your games,_" Two fingers. "_you're insecure._" The thirth went up. "_You love us, you like her._" She grabbed onto her microphonestand, dragging it after her as she went back to the edge of the rotating stage. She placed the stand next to her, holding onto it as a sort of support.

"_You make us laugh, you make us cry. We don't know wich side to buy._" Miley came back up onto the main stage. "_You're friends, they're jerk. When you act like them, you know it hurts._" Her eyes fell onto Demi's back, since her best friend was still at the edge, swaying from left to right.

"_We wanna be, with the one we know._" They sang together. "_And the seventh thing, we hate the most is that you,_"

"_You make me love you._" Miley finished, her microphone back in the blue and white stand again.

"_It's awkward and it's silent, as you wait for me to say._" Justin stepped closer to Miley, singing the next verse of her song by his own. "_What you need to hear now, is a sincere apology. If I mean it, you'll believe it. If I text it, you'll delete it._"

"_Let's be clear, oh I'm not coming back._" Miley grabbed onto Justin's outstretched hand, the other holding onto her stand so she could drag it along with her as she stepped closer to him. "_You're taking, seven steps here!_" She pulled her mictophone from the stand.

"_The seven things you hate about me!_" Justin pulled his girlfriend even closer to him, staring into her light blue/gray eyes. "_My vain._"

"_Your games, you're insecure._"

"_I love you, I like her. I make you laugh, I make you cry._"

"_And I don't even know wich side to buy!_" She added an extra word to the sentence.

"_My friends, they're jerk. When I act like them, I know it hurts. You just wanna be, with the one you know._"

"_And the seventh thing, I hate the most, is that you,_" Miley stepped away from him, pulling her hand from his grip. "_You make me love you._" She turned around to look at the crowd. "_And compared to all the great things, that would take to long to write._" She lowered her microphone.

"_You probably should mention, the seven that you like._"

Miley turned back to face Justin in one swift motion. "_The seven things I like about you!_" She pointed at him. "_Your hair, your eyes,_"

"_Your old levis._" Demi was crouching next to Justin, and pulled on his jeans. "They're nice, I admit." She joked before Miley continued.

"_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized. You make me laugh, you make me cry,_" She traced her finger from her eye, down to her cheek. "_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy!_"

"_Your hand in mine, when we're interwined. Everything's alright!_" Justin walked to the other side of the stage, his back now facing Miley. "_You just wanna be, with the one you know._" He knew Miley was staring at him, but he bent down and started whispering to a man.

"_And the seventh thing, I like the most is that you,_" Miley was curious to what Justin was doing, so she went closer to him. She stopped at centre of the stage, gasping as Justin turned around again. "_You make me love you._" She finished in a whisper, then lowered her microphone to stare wide eyed, and mouth dropped, at her boyfriend.

Justin walked closer to her, his microphone in his left hand, raised to his mouth. In his other, he was carrying a bouquet of red and pink roses. "Happy six month anniversary, Ley."

Miley didn't even feel Demi take her microphone away from her, as her eyes clouded with unshed tears. "Happy anniversary." She whispered at him, before throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Demi 'awed' along with the crowd, smiling at the sweet moment her two best friends were sharing together. "Mustin, Mustin, Mustin!" She chanted along with the audience.

_**Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now**_

_(*): 'It's just not fair.'  
(2*): 'Just because Justin is a professional singer he's allowed to come with you as an opening act. I can sing too, why can't I come?'  
(3*): 'Demi, you're a genius!'  
(4*): 'We can just take another opening act with us! I mean, before my brothers get on stage an hour has already passed! And an opening act is normally twenty minutes to half an hour!'  
(5*): 'This is so smart!' 'Why haven't we thought about this earlier?'  
(6*): 'Good that id did then, hmm?' 'Because otherwise you would be all alone with only boys on a bus.'  
(7*): 'What do y-' 'What's happening?'  
(8*): 'I'm going with you on tour!'  
(9*): 'Can you believe it?'  
(10*): 'Really?'  
__(11*): 'Let me show you the bus!'  
(12*): 'I can't believe it! I'm an opening act for the Jonas Brothers!'  
(13*): 'I'm touring, I'm touring, with the Jonas Brothers!'  
(14*): 'You should've seen Gomez' face. I wish I had a camera.'  
(15*): 'You never said it was this boring to be touring.'  
(16*): 'You never asked.'  
(17*): 'Never knew 'Harry Potter' was so interesting in english.'  
(18*): 'How can they sleep right now?'__  
(18.5*): 'They are boys, what did you expect?'  
(19*): 'Why isn't Joe sleeping then? He's really the only one, except us, that's awake.' 'Even Kevin is sleeping.'  
(20*): 'What I'm trying to say with it is that Joe isn't a boy.'  
(21*): 'With the emphasis onm 'trying'.'  
(22*): 'He isn't exactly the happyist bird out of the nest, hmm?'  
(23*): 'Twenty-two, twenty-three.' 'Twenty-four, twenty-five.'  
(24*): 'Don't you think we should let Joe sing 'single ladies' in a tutu?'  
(25*): 'I do know how it works!'  
(26*): 'Shall we just try?'  
(27*): 'Ach, just try it.'  
(28*): 'If we fuck up it doesn't matter.'  
(29*): 'It's working!' 'Now only..'  
(30*): 'You're stupid.'  
(31*): 'Five minutes till we're going to rock Milan!'  
(32*): 'This is going tob e awesome!'  
(33*): 'I'm nervous.'  
(34*): 'Why?' 'You weren't nervous last time.'  
(35*): 'I didn't have the time to be nervous the last time!'  
(36*): 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't get angry at you, you can't help it that I'm nervous.'  
(37*): 'How long have we left?'  
(38*): 'Now.' 'We can do this!'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_There's sexy boys in every city,_  
_but they're not what I want._

"So, where's the next stop?" Demi's head was stuck into the fridge, only showing her till her shoulders. She emerged with a can of redbull. "Haha, gevonden!(*)" She exclaimed happily, slamming the fridge's door close before skipping back to the couch. There she sat down and opened the can, taking a big gulp out of it. "Hmm." She hummed in delight.

"The next stop's somewhere in Austria I think?" Joe tapped his fingers against the backrest of the couch, looking out the window bored. The sun was shining straight into the bus, and with it's 81 degrees outside, it should feel atleast 91 degrees inside the moving vehicle, but the airconditioning held it at a comfortable 68 degrees.

"No," Nick said, not looking up from his game. "We're going back to America, there we're going to finish the last leg of our tour, have a week of rest, then back into the studios for JONAS L.A." He pushed a button on his PSP console, letting a loud gun shot come from the device.

"How long till the tour ends then? And how are we getting to America?" Demi placed her redbull on the table, and reached forwards to sneakily steal a piece of Joe's apple with peanutbutter. How someone could eat apple with peanutbutter was beyond her, so she just stole a piece of apple from his plate.

"There wasn't going a plane from SEA to LAX, so we're going to the closest airport in Austria, and from there we're going to LAX." Nick was still concentrated on his game, still not looking up. "We've got 31 shows left, spread in two months."

"So, Demi has to leave in two months, and I won't see her again for who knows how long?" Miley slumped back in her chair, her arms crossed and her lower lip pouting.

"Not really." Kevin closed the white laptop that had been sitting on his lap, and placed it on the couch next to him. "Disney called dad a few days ago. Saying that you two were the perfect girls for their new TV show; '_Twin secrets_'." He bent forwards, grapping a piece of apple from Joe's plate, dipping it into the peanutbutter. "It's about these twin sisters that live a secret life as rockstars. They said, that if you agree, you didn't have to audition and that you had the roles in your pocket."

Miley looked at her best friend with big eyes, and a open dropped mouth. Demi mirrored her face of shock. "B-but, how can they know we're good for the roles?"

"They told us you have the exact same personalities as the girls they've been picturing for a while. And they loved your singing." Nick just shrugged, placing his guitar down, also stealing a piece of apple from Joe's plate, who was still obvious to his plate getting emptier by the minute. "They've seen video's on YouTube of our concerts."

Miley looked at Demi again, her eyes only growing bigger and bigger. "Oh. my. Gosh!" She screamed, lunging at her best friend. "We gaan samen in een TV show spelen! Van Disney!(2*)" She screamed with Demi, rolling off the couch in their excitement. "**Oh my gosh!**"

"It's pretty good if you get leads in the first acting job you do, something you don't see much."

_Anything can happen in this world, _  
_for an ordinary girl._

"Grappig eigenlijk.(3*)" Miley giggled as she and Demi walked through the long hallway, arms linked together. "Ik werk nu gewoon in hetzelfde gebouw als m'n broers, echt raar gewoon.(4*)" She stopped infront of a room that was labeled as; '_Twins secret; table reading._' "Hier moeten we zijn geloof ik.(5*)"

"Kom op dan, kloppen!(6*)" When Miley just stood there frozen she sighed, knocking on the door herself.

The door opened, revealing a man in his mid fourties. "Ah, our stars! Come in girls, come in!" He ushered the two girls inside the room, closing the door behind them. "It's so good to meet you in real life." He gestured to some chairs that surrounded a round table. "Please, take a seat."

Miley and Demi sat down somewhere in the middle of the table. "It's, uhm, great to be chosen to play in one of your shows, sir." Miley quickly took a sip of the water that was placed down infront of her. "It's just so overwhelming all of a sudden. First me performing on stage with my brothers, then this. I just don't know who to thank."

The man turned to the door as someone knocked on it again. "Ah, there'll be the others!" He didn't even try to hide his excitement as he swung the door open again. "Emily, Mitchell, great to see you again." He ushered the two sixteen/seventeen year olds inside the room. "Take a seat, take a seat."

Emily sat down in the seat opposite of Miley. "Hi." She smiled excitedly. "I'm Emily Osment, it's nice to meet you." She stretched her hand across the table and schook Miley's hand, then Demi's.

"Mitchell Musso." The boy sat down next to Emily, and shook both their hands. "You must be Miley, and you Demi."

"Uhuh!" Demi nodded with her head, almost bouncing in her seat. "I'm Demi, that's Miley!" She giggled as Mitchell and Emily scooted backwards a little. "Nice to meet you!"

Miley rolled her head, and chuckled at the two teens scared faces. "She just had a redbull, it takes a while for the hyperness to kick in." She explained, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Relax, or I'm getting Joe." She said sternly.

"Ohh, no, niet goed.(7*)" Demi slumped into her chair, definetly not wanting Joe to come there to drive the hyperness out of her. "Niet Joe, hij wordt gek als hij me weer zo ziet.(8*)" She sat up straight, an innocent smile playing on her lips. "I'll behave, I promise."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miley blushed as her phone gave out a soft beep, signing she had a new text message. '_**You gave her redbull before your meeting, didn't you?**_' Above the text message was the name '_**Joe**_' displayed. '_**Nooo.**_' Miley typed back, placing her phone onto the table afterwards, but not before she put it on virbrate. "Sorry, my brother found out I gave her redbull, which is not a great plan."

"It's alright, dear." The director of the show, Kenneth, smiled and gave each of the teens a stack of papers. '_**Twins secrets; Lilly do you want to know a secret?**_' was written on the front with a black sharpy, underneath was the symbol they had created for the show. "Since you four have the main parts, we decided our first meeting should just be with the four of you."

Miley opened the script to the first page. Sentences were highlighted with a pink marker, the name '_**Miley Stewart / Hannah Montana**_' was typed infront of every highlighted part. She looked at Demi, seeing that her script had other parts that were highlighted, the name '_**Demi Stewart / Arianna Montana**_' typed infront of her parts.

"As you can see," Kenneth pointed to his own copy of the script. "that we changed your names at the last minute." He looked at Mitchell and Emily. "We named your character," He looked at Emily. "Lola Truscott, her alter-ego Lola Luftnaggle. And we named yours," He turned to look at Mitchell. "Oliver Oken. And your alter-ego won't be introduced for a while, but we did name him. Mike Standley the thirth."

"Mike Standley, the thirth?" Demi giggled, but tried to hide it by looking down and flipping through her script.

Kenneth ignored her, but a smile played on his lips. "As you see, there are other characters introduced in the first scene. But for now, I'll read those parts." He flipped back to the first page of text. "Shall we start?" He grinned when he recieved nods from everyone at the table. "Alright then." He coughed. "You heard that? Sold out in Los Angeles!"

"Woah!" Demi and Miley chorused together, high-fiving eachother.

"Ow, ow. Needle in finger, shoff shooting pain." Kenneth chose a french accent for this character.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vermaine." Demi said, real guilt rising up in her voice.

"Oh it's okay, I'll kiss it." Kenneth continued in his fake french accent. "All better." He shrugged. "Oh look at you, you look gorgeous!" He said with exagerated enthausiasme. "You're gonna look great in your finale, come on do it with me." He waited a few seconds. "Work it out, work it out. And pop it!" He made a pained face. "Nggh."

"Ooh." Miley said, acting as if she was watching the whole '_her sister getting fitted into her outfit_' thing.

"Pussy tair, awkward moment. Time to go." He waited a few second. "Don't look at my booty." And direct after that, in his normal voice. "No danger that, partner." Then in his fake accent again. "I love you two Montanas." He looked at Mitchell. "Could you do the Jackson part, Mitchell?"

Mitchell nodded and looked at the line. "Do you mind? I'm on the phone here alright? I've got a life to, you know? And I would like to have one conversation withouth hearing the words; '_Hannah and Arianna Montana_'." He snorted at the next line. "Yeah girl, I know both Montanas." He said in what was supposed to be a '_sexy voice_'. "And I've got two incredible tickets for tommorow night." He said in a hopefull tone. "Great! See you then." His tone turned begging after that. "I need two incredible seats for tommorow night!"

"Sorry, we're sold out." Miley said in a; '_in your face!_' tone.

"Dad!"

"Hey, think about it this way girls. He goes out with the girl, they fall in love, they get married and he moves out!" Kenneth followed with the Dad's line.

"You got the tickets!" Miley and Demi said in-sync, sounding eager to have their brother leave the house.

_Look at what you've done, you're losing me, here's what you've won,_  
_got me planning to go solo, solo._

"So, you girls understand what we're gonna do?" Kenneth spoke into the small microphone as he watched the two girls in the booth place their headphones on. He continued once they held their thumbs up. "Alright. Music starts in; three, two, one." He pushed a button, starting off the instrumental music to the main song of the show.

"_You got the limo out front, woah." _Miley started, one hand holding the slightly big headphones against her ear. "_Hottest style, every shoe, every color."_

"_Being famous could be kind of fun. It's really you but no one ever discovers." _Demi sung, just like Miley holding onto her headphones so they wouldn't slip down every few seconds. _"In some way you're just like all your friends,"_

"_But on stage you're a star!" _Miley now held both her hands pressed against her headphones, her eyes closed as she sang the song she knew by heart now, having sung it like a million times in the last few days.

"_You get the best of both worlds._  
_Chill it out, take it slow,_  
_then you rock out the show._"

Their voices blended together in a hormony they both figured out was the best when they started to sing together.

"_You get the best of both worlds._  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds._

_The best of both worlds."_

"_You go to movie premiers." _Miley opened her eyes and looked to her left to see Demi smirking back at her. The next line was one of their favorites, since they both knew how obsessed the other was with this man. "_Is that Orlando Bloom?" _They gasped out together.

"_Hear your songs on the radio. Livin' two lives is a little weird, yeah." _Demi turned her head back to the microphone, her eyes sparkling as she caught the sight off the middle Jonas Brother entering the room behind the glass, one thumb raised up.

"_But school's cool cuz' nobody knows!" _Miley grinned when she saw her two other brothers enter the room after Joe, all but one, Nick, sitting down on the white couch that stood out against the brown color of the wall. _"yeah you get to be a small town girl. But big time when you play your guitar!" _She stretched the _'tar' _on _'guitar'_.

"_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chillin' out take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_.

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_  
_(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds._

"_Pictures and autographs." _Demi putt her all in the last verse of their show's main song. _"You get your face in all the magazines. But the best part is that,"_

"_You get to be who ever you wanna be!" _Miley brought one hand down from her headphones and pointed it at her brothers.

"_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Without the shades and the hair_  
_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_  
_Mix it all together_  
_Oh yeah_  
_It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds._"

Demi flung her arms around Miley as the music faded out. "We did it! We recorded our first song!" She shrieked as she and Miley started jumping up and down in excitement. "Dit is gewoon te mooi om waar te zijn, Miles.(9*)"

"Good job girls." Kenneth spoke into the microphone, getting out of his chair. "Take five, and then we'll continue with the next song. He grinned as a new voice invaded into the recording booth by the boxes in the corners of the walls; '_You mean they just have to record this song once? Kenneth, we need to record songs atleast ten times!_' "It's not my fault they're just perfect Joe, you mess up your songs half of the time when we're recording."

Miley picked up her water bottle and played with the cap, twisting it of and on. "You know, I kind of feel bad." She sighed, looking down at her shoes.

"What do you mean?" Joe had beaten Demi by asking that question. He had pushed Kenneth aside, and had his hand on the intercom button, talking into the microphone.

Miley turned to look at him, twisting the cap back onto the bottle. "I mean, I'm living off of your fame." She sighed again. "If it weren't for you, I would still be in that small room, writing songs that no one would ever hear! I would have never performed for thousands of people in Italy. I would've never gotten one of the leads in a Disney show!"

Joe looked back at his brothers, and then back at Miley. He had the intercom button still pushed in. "Yes, that's true. But you've earned this yourself Miley. You sang infront of thousands of people, because you're great. They've chosen you and Demi as the leads, because you're amazing, not because of who we are." He looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. "We love you Miley. You're amazing."

Miley dropped her water bottle onto the floor and rushed out of the recording boot, flinging herself at her older brother. "Thank you." She muttered into his chest as he held her tightly. "I love you too."

_**Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire**_

_(*): 'Haha, found it!'__  
(2*): 'We're gonna be playing in a TV show together! Of Disney!'  
(3*): 'Funny actually.'  
(4*): 'I now work in the same building as my brothers, really weird.'  
(5*): 'We've got the be here I believe.'  
(6*): 'Come on then, knock!'  
(7*): 'Ohh, no, not good.'  
(8*): 'Not Joe, he'll go nuts when he sees me like this again!'  
(9*): 'This is just to great to be true, Miles.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_You get the best of both worlds._  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds._

'**(AT)joejonas If you ever steal my straighteners again, you'll be a dead popstar. Mark my words.**' Miley huffed as she burrowed her straighteners into the bottom of her drawer. Since _Twins secrets___was shot in L.A, she and her brothers could stay home, with Demi in the guest room. She picked her phone up again to make another tweet, when she saw Joe and Justin had both uploaded one. '**Uhoh, somebody that knows a good place to hide?**' and '**Hmm, anyone an idea how I can blame (AT)joejonas for the straighteners I'm gonna steal?**'

Miley placed her phone down and looked at the stack of papers lying on her bed. It was the script for the first episode, and filming and rehearsals would start in the next two days. They had recorded all the songs, but not all in one try, like Best of both worlds. Some had taken longer._ A lot longer_. She hadn't seen the clothes they would be wearing, but knowing Disney, they would be awesome.

Kenneth had given her a sketch of how her personage as Hannah Montana would look like. With the long, straight, blonde hair, and the sparkling outfits, she surely looked like a popstar to Miley. Kenneth had told her she would get a few signuture things. Like a bracelet she would always wear, and the left pink glove on her hand as Hannah. As just Miley she would always wear the same necklace, one with Miley and a hearth on it in gold. also there would, in every episode, be a spot that was related to Jonas. If it was a Jonas Brothers T-shirt, or a poster, or the word Jonas written somewhere.

She picked her phone from her dresser again, deciding since she was bored, she could do an; 'answer tweets spree.' "_(AT)MileyRayJonas Who's your favorite brother?_" She mumbled to herself, sitting down on her bed. '**RT (AT)Jonassesgirl: (AT)MileyRayJonas Who's your favorite brother? = FRANKIE!**' She giggled, reading another one. "_(AT)MileyRayJonas Are you dating (AT)justinbieber? If you are, you're so cute together!_" She quickly retweeted the girl. '**RT (AT)bieberjonas2.0: (AT)MileyRayJonas Are you dating (AT)justinbieber? If you are, you're so cute together! = Jup, I am =) and thanks!**'

Her finger clicked on her homepage button, showing that Joe had just placed a new tweet. '**You get the best of both worlds, chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show! =)**' She giggled at this. '**I should get my brother some medicine, and then some for my twitteraddiction too.**'

She jumped as her door was swung open, and someone entered her room. "Wat de hell?(*)" She looked as Justin strutted into her room casually and went to the bottom drawer in her drawer, taking the box with her straighteners out of it. "Justin? Wat de hell?(*)" She jumped up from her bed, ripping the box out of her boyfriend's hands. "Wat ga je in godsnaam met m'n stijltang doen?(2*)"

"Huh?" Justin looked at her, dumply. "Oh, hey Ley." He took the box from her again. "Joe was te bang om te komen, en hij heeft je stijltang nodig.(3*)" He shrugged and tried to casually walk away again, but was stopped by Miley.

"Hij heeft z'n eigen! Ik snap niet wat hij met de mijne moet iedere keer.(4*)" She ripped the box back again, placing it back into the bottom drawer, closing it with a loud thud. "En als hij 'm zo graag wil, komt ie zelf maar.(5*)" She flopped back down on her bed, placing the thick booklet that was her script on her lap.

"So, what's the first episode about." He turned their dutch conversation into an english one as he sat down on her bed. "Because that looks like a lot to learn." He eyed the booklet in his girlfriends lap. "I'm glad I'm not an actor."

"It's not really that hard, y'know." She opened the booklet to one of the first pages. "I only need to do the highlighted parts." She pointed to a line. "The hardest thing is, to when you need to say something, or do something."

"Still looks like a lot of work to me."

"Hmhmm." Miley was to encrossed in her script that she didn't see Justin take a glance at her door, where Joe's head was peaking around the frame. Justin looked back at Miley and placed his hand behind her head, pulling her in for a kiss, mostly to distract her from Joe, who was now creeping into her room quietly, going for her drawer.

But because Justin took her of guard, she had to pull back before Joe could even open her drawer, because of lack of oxygen. She blinked a few times at Justin, but turned her head when she heard Joe open her drawer. "Joe!" She pushed Justin of her bed, and jumped up on her feet. "I told you not to steal it again!" She shrieked as her brother grabbed her straighteners, and made a dash to her bedroom door. "Get back here!" She yelled, running out of her bedroom. "Joe, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Miley Ray Jonas, I do not tolerate that kind of language in my house!"

"I'm sorry Mama." Miley shot her mother an apologetic look as she raced down the stairs after her brother. "Joe, get back here!" She sped up and jumped, tackling Joe to the ground. "Give them back!" She sat on his back, pining one of his arms down with her leg, the other with her hand. Her free hand tried to grab her straightners back.

"Let me just use them!" Joe whined as he tightened his grip on the box, while trying to throw his little sister of his back. "You're not using them anyways!"

"You've got your own!" She hissed, still holding him pinned down to the ground. "I don't get why you steal mine everytime." She slapped her older brother across the head. "Now, give it to me!"

"Children, I don't want any fighting in my household!" Denise stomped into the livingroom, eyebrows pulled up at Miley and Joe on the floor. "Miley, get of your brother."

Miley turned to look at her mother, still pining Joe to the ground. "But, he stole my straightners again!" She tried, but sighed when her mother kept giving her the same stern look. "Fine." She huffed, getting off of her brother. "I'll get you back." She hissed at him, brushing her clothes off.

"Give your sister her straightners back, Joseph." She gave the same look at him as she had given to Miley. "Now." Her voice grew sterner, and Joe handed his sister the box. "Good. Now, I don't want any fighting anymore. Understood?"

Miley and Joe both nodded quickly. Miley tightened her grip on the box as she held it protectivly against her chest. "Now," Their mother started. "I want you both to go get some groceries." She pulled her eyebrows up as both of her children wanted to protest. "I tought so too." With that, she 45 year old woman turned around to go back to her kitchen.

_Been there, done that, messed around._  
_I'm having fun, don't put me down._

Miley looked at Joe as if he was crazy as they made their way across the car filled parking lot, paparazzi lingering a few feet behind them, snapping pictures like crazy. "I'm not doing that, no way." She shook her head. "I'm not sitting in the stupid cart, because you think it's funny!"

"Come on, Miles. If we have to do this grocerie shopping, let atleast make it fun to do." He stopped to take his wallet out of his pocket. "Let's see if I've got a coin for the cart." He plucked a coin out of his wallet. "Ah, here we go." He made his way to the cart deposit, pushing his coin into the first cart he saw. "Hop in." He turned the cart infront of Miley. "And quick, because I don't like the way those paps have doubled."

"No!" Miley crossed her arms. "I don't care if we have to stand here all day. I'm not getting into the stinkin' cart!" She stepped back as Joe made his way towards her. "Don't you dare to-" She shrieked as Joe picked her up, dropping her into the cart. "Joseph!" She pushed herself up, but did not have the strenght, since her legs were dangling out of the cart. "Joe!" She shrieked again as Joe began pushing the cart towards the entrance of the grocery shop.

"I should relax if I was you, you're not getting out till we're back at the car." He began whisteling a tune as he entered the shop, leaving the paparazzi outside the shop. "So, what's first?" He hummed as he pulled the list he got from his mother out of his pocket. "Apples, carrots and patatoes."

"This is actually pretty nice, besides the point my butt is going to be numb after this." She shot Joe a look as he placed a sack of five apples on her stomach. "I swear, if my butt is going to be feelless, I'm blaming you." She sighed and leaned her head back against the railing of the cart as her brother placed a plastic bag with carrots on her stomach, next to the apples, followed by a bag of patatoes. "Next?"

Joe looked down at the list again, reading the next items off it. "Uhm, cheese and milk. Cocolate chip cookie mix and some snacks for us." He pushed the cart again, going through the aisles till they reached the dairy products. "What kind of cheese shall we take?"

"Ooh, they've got Gouda cheese! I must say, it's the best cheese in the world!" She laughed as Joe dropped a package onto her. "Did you know, that in the city Gouda they carry cheese around on these huge wooden things, as some kind of tradition? It's so cool to see." She re-placed the milk bottle so it wouldn't squash her blatter.

"Nope, I didn't know that." Joe steered the cart into a new aisle, one filled with all kinds of baking mixes. "Where to find chocolate chip cookie mix." He muttered, more to himself than Miley. "Ah, here we go." He grabbed a box and dropped it ontop of Miley. Then he pushed the cart further through the aisle. "Now, snacks!"

"Do they sell 'cheese union' chips here? In the months I've been here, I've never been inside a grocery shop to see what kind of stuff they sell." Miley looked at the shelves they passed. "There!" She pointed to a shelve that held yellow lays packages. "I swear, it's the best chips in the world!"

"Yeah, those are awesome." Joe leaned over, and dropped a package into their cart.

_Don't even talk about the consequence,_  
_'cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me._

Miley sighed as Joe took his time to load their stuff in the trunk of his car, forcing Miley to keep sitting in the damned shopping cart. '**Grocery shopping tip; If someone forces you to sit in the cart, don't keep sittin' in it. It'll only numb your butt.**' She leaned her head back again, burrying her phone back into her pocket. "Are you done yet?" She whined to Joe.

Joe placed the bottle of milk inside the trunk. "Nope." He smiled at a photographer that was yelling his name. "Hi, how're you doing?" He nodded to the man, turning back to the cart to take the bag of carrots out of it.

Miley looked up when she heard someone yell her name, followed by a question; '_Miley, when is your album coming out?_' She frowned. "If I've got an album coming out, then you know more then I do." Another question was flung at her head. '_Miley, I'm Nancy from Hollywood TV, may I ask, why are you in the cart?_'

Miley imediately took a liking into this dude, not because of his accent, but also because of how he looked. "Ask mister Straightner-stealer here," She pointed at Joe with her thumb, who just placed the bag of patatoes in the trunk. "he forced me to sit in this stupid thing, and now I can't feel my butt anymore." She sighed when Joe took the final piece of grocery off her stomach. "Finally! Get me out of this thing!"

"Yes yes, just a minute, miss impatient." Joe shut the trunk and then slipped his arm underneath Miley's knees, the other under her back, and lifted her out off the cart. "Happy?" He placed her back on her feet.

"No, I can't feel my butt!" She wiggled a little. "Great! I wanna go home now." She huffed and pulled the cardoor on the passenger side open.

_**Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops**_

_(*): 'What the hell?'  
(2*): 'What in God's name are you going to do with my straighteners?'  
(3*): 'Joe was to scared to come, and he needs your straighteners.'  
(4*): 'He got his own! I don't get why he needs mine everytime!'  
(5*): 'And if he wants it so much, he can come get it himself._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter. :)  
Also, I would like to thank nileyfan1 for pointing out that I uploaded the wrong chapter :)**

_And I know where we are and I know who I am._  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh._

"It's like I died, and went to the clothes heaven." Demi sighed as she looked around the wardrobe department. "This is so awesome." Her eyes were caught by a aisle full of sparkling clothes. "Oh, my, gosh! Deze zijn prachtig!(*)" She ran to the shelves that were labeled as; '_Montanas_'. "Kijk dan, Miles!(2*)" She grabbed some shoes from the bottom shelf.

But Miley had already hurried into an aisle that was labeled as; '_Miley_' to look at some of the clothes her character would wear. She had to admit, theye were awesome, but not something she would choose if she went shopping for clothes. But they did look amazing.

"Girls? Are you in here?" A woman appeared in the doorway, looking around the room. "We're gonna do some fitting, is that alright?" She stepped into the room, hearing noises come from one of the aisles full of clothes. "Demi, Miley? Are you in here?" She stepped further into the room.

"I'm here, Olivia!" Miley plopped up besides the blonde, a grin playing on her lips. "These clothes are amazing!" She said excited.

"I'm happy, but where's Demi?" She looked behind Miley, but just saw an empty aisle full with clothes hanging on the racks. "Kenneth wants you guys in the clothes for the first scenes, wig and all, and then straight into rehearsals." She stepped towards the Montana aisle, where she heard someone shuffle through the clothes. "There you are, we need to get you into your clothes, and hair."

"So," Miley rubbed her hands together. "what am I wearing in the first scene?" She sat down into a chair that was placed against the wall, eagerly looking at Olivia, who ducked into the '_Montanas_' aisle.

"I've got a pair of jeans, and this cute, sparkly top for Demi." Olivia murmered to herself, emerging from the aisle to hang the items on the rack next to the two girls. "And for you," She said to Miley, dissapearing into the mass of clothes again. "I've got this." She came back, holding up a jean skirt that would come halfway up Miley's tights, with a pair of golden leggins underneath it, and a white blouse that had pink diamonds studded almost everywhere. "It'll look perfect with your glove, and those pink boots." She nodded back into the aisle.

"I love it!" Miley grinned while their wardrobe manager hung her clothes for the first scene on the rack. "This is going to be amazing!"

"Yes, yes. Quick, put the clothes, we still need top get your wigs on." Olivia ushered both girl into the two changing rooms, handing them both their clothes. "Hup hup, we don't have all day." She rushed away into another aisle, labeled as; '_Lilly_'.

Miley emerged from the changing room first, admiring herself in the mirror. "This is amazing." She sighed as she twirled, trying to look at her backside. "I totally love these boots." She twirled around again.

Olivia rushed towards her after she hung Emily's clothes on the rack. "It looks amazing on you, sweethearth." She went to a basket that was labeled as; '_Hannah Montana_', next to it was a basket labeled as; '_Arianna Montana_' "Here's your glove." She handed Miley the pink glove, and went back to the basket. "The bracelet." She took a golden bracelet from the basket. It was thin, with a music note hanging on it. "Now a necklace, and some other bracelets." She went to the other side of the room, where she had all the jewelry stalled out.

Demi emerged from her changing room. "You like?" She twirled infront of Miley, who was struggling to put her bracelet on her right wrist. It was easier to put that on then the glove, since she was left handed. "Oh my, you look amazing, Miles." She gasped.

"You both look great, girls." Olivia rushed back, handing Miley a necklace and some bracelets. "Here you go." She turned to Demi. "What shall we put on you?" She hummed, eyeing the girl up and down. "Got it." She snapped her fingers. "This first episode will be full of Jonas stuff, like Emily is going to wear a Jonas Brothers t-shirt for the first scene." She turned to go back to the jewelry. "We got this '_Jonas_' necklace. I think it'll be amazing for you." She came back with the necklace in her hands. "You both get to wear this throughout the whole season. Everytime Arianna and Hannah pop up, one of you wears it." She gave it to Demi, who clipped it around her neck. "Perfect, of to hair and make-up now, girls!" She ushered them both out of her wardrobe department. "Quick, quick."

Miley and Demi made their way down the gray corridoors, untill they reached a door that read; 'Hair and Make up'. They pushed the door open together, and were greeted by their bubbly make up artist, Sophie. "Hey Sophie." They greeted her together, sitting down in the two chairs infront of the big mirrors, which were surrounded by tiny lights.

"Hey girls." Sophie smiled, taking place behind Miley. "So, I was thinking," She began as she pinned some of Miley's hair up. "to have your character as Hannah, have straight hair, since your hair as Miley is curly." She pointed to the wig. "We got lots of different styles of it. We got one with a fringe, but also with bangs. It's just what we feel up like when we put it on you. For today, I tought of bangs, and one strand that's totally wavy." She pinned the last piece of Miley's hair up. "Agreed?"

"Whatever you think is best, Sophie." Miley smiled at the woman, through the mirror. She winced when the hair net was placed on her head. "Ow."

"I'm sorry honey." Sophie apologized as she got Miley's wig from the manequins head on the make up table. "Ready to be Hannah-fied?" She giggled as she placed the wig on Miley's hand, sticking some bobby pins in it, so it would be secure on her head. "There we go, you're all Hannah-upped." She stepped backwards. "I'll do your make-up after I put Demi's wig on."

"I think I'll get used to the blonde haired me." She giggled as she turned her head to look at the lonely strand of wavy wig-hair. "It's cool." She looked back, facing the mirror again.

"It looks good on you." Sophie nodded, pinning some hair ontop of Demi's head. "For you I was thinking; wavy, but not to much. Like just some strands, with a side bang." She pointed to the wig on the manquins head infront of Demi, on the make-up table. "Agreed?"

"Sure, I think it'll be awesome!" Demi grinned as the hair net was placed on her head, not wincing like Miley did. "How do I look?" She puckered her lips as she looked at her blonde haired reflection.

"It's great." Sophie muttered, adjusting the wig slightly, then pinning it secure with some bobby pins. "All set. Now make-up." She went back to Miley.

_I'm standing out in the rain,_  
_I need to know if it's over._

Miley sat on the backrest of the sofa on their livingroom set. Her feet resting on the sitting part, the man playing their father next to them. Demi was standing next to the couch, along with the man who played the Montanas, french fashioner. They were rehearsing the second scene that came before the begin credits.

"And, **action!**" Kenneth yelled from his director's chair.

"_This is the life._" Demi and Miley sang, while Robert, the man who played their father, strummed a note on his guitar.

"Woah, did ya hear that?" He reached for the remote on the salon table, pretending to turn the TV off. "Sold out in Los Angeles!" He reached over to high five both girls, while Carl, their french fashioner, reached over to Demi, pretending to stick a needle in her shirt. "Whoa!"

"Ow, ow. Needle in finger. " Carl stepped away from Demi, waving his hand in the air, his face masking pain. "Shaff shooting pain." He waved it again, hoping to get rid of the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vermain." Demi turned to the man, stepping towards him again.

"It's okay, I kiss it." He kissed his '_sore_' finger. "Mwa, all better." He reached over and placed his needle on the kitchen bar, then turned to look at Demi, who began posing for him. "Oh, look at you, You look gorgos!" He said in his french accent. Robert walked past them, sitting in a kitchen chair, his guitar on his lap. "You're going to look so good in your great finale." He stepped towards her, till he stood next to the fake blondine. "Come on, do it with me." He began to do some random moves with his arms and hips, Demi doing the same. "Work it of, work it of. And pop it!" He stepped with one leg, throwing his arms up, but quickly straightened up at the tearing sound. "Uh-oh."

"Ooh." Miley brought her hands to her mouth, a slightly disgusted look on her face as she looked away from the '_tear_' in the man's white jeans. In the back of the scene, Jason, the girls brother, held his phone away, also a look of disgust on his face as he looked at Carl.

"Tushy tear, awkward moment," He looked at Robert, Demi and then Miley. "time to go." He grabbed his two pieces of fabric that were lying on a chair, placing it behind him, covering the '_tear_' in his pants. Then rushed away. "Don't look at my booty." He took a glance back at Robert, then rushed towards the door.

"No danger that, partner." Robert spoke up, slightly chukling to himself.

Carl opened the set's front door, turning back to look at the two girls. "I love you Montanas." He closed the door, both Demi and Miley waving at him.

"Do you mind?" Jason stepped down the small step from where the piano was, to where the couch was. "I'm on the phone here, alright." He turned to Demi, pointing at the phone he held to his chest. "I've got a life too you know?" He continued, Demi rolling her eyes at him. "And I would appreciate it if I could have one conversation withouth hearing the words; 'Hannah and Arianna Montana.'." He turned away from Demi, placing the telephone back to his ear. "That's right girl, I know the Montanas." He said in a overexagerated 'sexy' voice. Demi snorted behind him. "And I've got two incredible tickets for tomorow night." Behind him, Demi began pulling on her shirt and belt. "Great, I'll see you then." He lowered his phone, ending the call. "I need two incredible seat for tomorow night!" He said to Miley, who was still sitting on the backrest of the couch, watching the conversation with amusement.

"Sorry," She said in a; '_ha_' voice. "We're sold out." She jumped off the couch, standing besides Demi.

Jason rounded both girls, looking at Robert. "Dad." He said in a whining voice, stepping towards the kitchen area.

"Think about it this way girls. He goes out with the girl, they fall in love, get married, he moves out." He placed a hand on a smiling Jason's shoulder.

"You've got the tickets!" Both said in-synch, pointing with one finger at him. Jason turned towards Robert, a thankfull smile on his face as the man patted his shoulder again.

Miley pushed the intercom button when the phone rang. "Hello?" Emily's voice came from the device. "_Hey, it's me. Landin' in twenty seconds!_" Miley had her finger on the end botton. "Great." She pushed it, turning towards the rest of her family. Demi was already getting rid of her wig. "Lilly alert, in eighteen seconds!" She ripped her wig off, throwing it at her Dad, while pulling on a sweater that was lying on the couch, Demi doing the same.

"She's your best friend girls, sooner or later you've gotta tell her you're Hannah and Arianna Montana." He helped his sister into her sweater.

"We choose later." Demi yelled at him, zipping her sweater up, running towards the refrigerator in the kitchen. Miley quickly sat down on one of the stools, pretending to read a fashion magazine.

"Nine seconds, get the juice!" Robert had thrown both their wigs in the closet, and he sat down on the step that made the place were the piano was standing a little higer then the rest.

"Got it!" Demi opened the refrigerator while Jason closed the box with fabrics from Vermain and pushed it behind the chair, out of sight.

"Three!" Robert yelled, while Jason ran towards the door ready to open it.

"Two!" He opened the front door, stepping aside.

"One!" Demi opened the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of juice.

"Guess who just landed three tickets," Emily made a jump on the skateboard as she entered the livingroom set. She landed and rolled towards the kitchen. "to the hottest concert in town." She bend down, turning so she came to a stop infront of Demi, who had placed the pitcher of juice next to Miley's magazine. "Girls," She straightened up, not hopping of the skateboard. "You and I, I being your best friend," She said in a; '_obvious_' tone. "are going to see; the one, the only. **Hannah and Arianna Montana!**" She screamed, both hopefull looks of the two other girls were wiped of their face in an instant. "Woah!" Emily squeeled, pumping one arm in the air.

Miley looked at Demi, who looked back at her. Both were wearing the same look of shockness, and scaredness as they looked back at Emily, who had now noticed they weren't screaming with her.

Emily looked at the girls, a happy look still on her face. "You're not screaming," She frowned, still going on in that loud, screaming voice. "why aren't you screaming?" She said harsher this time.

"Oh believe me, they're screaming on the inside." Jason said dryly, getting pulled into a headlock by Robert.

"And, cut!" Kenneth stood up from his seat. "Perfect guys! Great!" He stepped onto the set. "But next time, I want more schockness from you girls. But other then that, amazing!" He turned around. "Take five! Then we'll continue, film the scene."

"I never knew this could be so much fun." Miley hopped of the bar stool, walking off the set towards the foor table. She grabbed a apple that was stalled in a huge, apple filled, fruitbowl.

"You know," Emily grabbed a muffin from a plate, taking a bite. "with the wigs and all, it's really hard to tell who's who." She sat down in a '_directors_' chair that had her name written in white letters on the back. "It's as if you're really twins." She took another bite of her chocolate brown muffin. "Except the eyes ofcourse." She chewed on a new chunk of muffin.

"I think, that if we put a blonde wig on you, you would look like us too."

_**We both put our hands up**__**,  
put your hands on my body.**_

_(*): 'These are beautiful!'  
(2*): 'Look, Miles!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything.  
Everthing with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_No matter what you say about life,_  
_I learn every time I bleed._

Miley waited with Emily and Demi just out of the set they would be filming for the director to say action. Her outfit excisted out of a pair of jeans, a flowy top with a belt strapped around her hips, puffing the shirt a little. Brown cowboy boots were sitting comfortably on her feet, and a blue backpack on her back. She looked over at Demi, who was wearing a pair of knee-lenght jeans, with a simple Jonas Brothers t-shirt ontop of it, a red eastpack backpack on her back. In the end Olivia had decided that instead of Emily, in the first scene, Demi would wear the Jonas Brother's t-shirt in the second one.

They were shooting a scene they had not rehearsed alot; the scene where Oliver would shout to everyone that Lilly had two extra H&A M tickets. It was also the scene that had their first, famous gueststar appearing in. The boy Miley's character had a crush on, Jhonny Collins, played by Corbin Blue. They would only film them entering the cafeteria, then would continue from that point. Every shoot was around ten to twenty seconds long.

"**Action!**"

The three girls entered through the set's door, random extra's scattering around and about on the set. They all had a tray of food in their hands as they made their way towards the bar that held the sauces and stuff. "I just don't get it." Emily was the only one with a line in this shot. "Why won't you two go to the conce-" She was cut of short by a shriek and a loud bang behind her.

"Miley!" Demi fell into laughter as she helped her best friend of the floor. The girl had slipped on the slippery floor, the shoes she was wearing didn't really help against sliding across the floor. "What happened?" She laughed again, dusting the fallen girl off.

"These shoes are so not helping against slipping on this floor!" Miley groaned out, rubbing her butt as random people rushed towards her, making sure she was okay. "I'm fine," She huffed. "I didn't break anything!" She quickly grabbed her backpack, and the tray from an assistent, her cheeks redding. "I'm sorry, I'll look out next time." She turned, walking through the set's door again, dissapearing around the corner.

Everyone went back to his or her place. Miley placed the backpack back on, grabbing the tray tighter while trying to get her cheeks back to their normal color. "And, **action!**"

"I just don't get it!" Emily whined again as they entered the cafeteria set, the two girls trailing behind her. "Why won't you two go to the concert with me?" She slammed her tray ontop of the counter.

"And, **cut!**" Kenneth yelled. "Good job, next bit!" The camera positions changed a bit, getting the girls from a different angle. "**Action!**"

"It's just that, uhm." Miley placed her tray next to Emily's, taking a glance at Demi. "Uhm."

"We really want to spend some quality time with our brother." Demi piped up, her head nodding as she pushed herself in between the two girls. She turned, her hand going for the plastic utensils box when Emily slammed her's ontop of it.

"Quality time, with your brother?" She said slowly, her eyes staring into Demi's as she talked to her in a; 'are you kidding me' voice. Miley and Demi just nodded at her. "Okay, if you don't wanna tell me," She started in a dramatic voice, turning around to place her tray onto the counter with the sauces, the two other girls following her. "I guess there's nothing I can do, except going through life, wondering what I did to deserve," She plucked at the bread of her veggie burger. Miley and Demi looked at eachother, then at Emily, both wearing looks saying that she should stop over-exagerating so much. "to be hurt so badly by my two-" She was cut of by Miley while she pushed a tap, squeezing some ketchup on her bread.

"Oh, just stop!" Miley placed a hand on her arm, shutting her up, then she took it away again. "We just can't go, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Emily said in a; 'I don't think it's okay' voice while spilling some more ketchup on her burger. "That's fine." Her voice rose a pitch.

"**Cut!**" Kenneth got out of his chair, walking onto the set. "Can someone get Corbin onto the set?" He looked at an assistant, who rushed of as soon as he looked at her. "Thank you!" He yelled after the girl. "That was great girls, we're doing it again while Corbin gets towards the set, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Places everyone!" People around him rushed back to their place. "And, **action!**" He yelled, sitting back into his chair.

Emily slammed her tray, wich had a new, none ketchup containing burger on it, on top of the counter, looking at the two girls. Miley placed her's next to the tray, looking back at Demi quickly. "It just that, uhm." She looked at Emily. "Uhm."

"We really want to spend some quality time with our brother." Demi nodded quickly, pushing herself between the two girls. Her hand reached towards the plastic utensils box again, but Emily slammed her hand ontop of hers again.

"Quality time, with Jackson, your brother?" She gave them both a look as if they were nuts. She sighed dramatically when the girls nodded. "Alright, if you don't wanna tell me," She sighed again, picking up her tray and turning around to the sauce counter. "I guess there's nothing I can do, except going through life, wondering what I did to deserve," She plucked the bun off her burger, holding it under the ketchup tab. "to be hurts so bad, by my two-" Miley cut her off again, after the two secret popstars shared a look.

"Oh, just stop!" Miley whined, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We just can't, okay?" She sighed, lowering her hand to her own burger.

"Ok, ok." Emily pushed the tap, spilling ketchup onto her veggie burger. "It's fine, totally." Her voice pitched higher with every word she said.

"**Cut!**"

_Singing out your name,_  
_if you only knew it would be a dream come true._

"Hello everyone. Today I'm on the set of the new Disney show; twins secrets." The man smiled at camera. "I'm here with the two girls that play the main roles, Demi Lovato and Miley Jonas." He turned so he could look at both girls. "Hello girls, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." They both replied at the same time, smiling.

"So, can you tell us anything about the show?"

"It's pretty simple actually." Miley spoke up. "It's about two twin sisters who are hiding a huge secret from the whole world."

"Yes, because at day they're just two normal, school-going teenagers. But at night, they perform for thousands of people as popstars." Demi shifted in her chair, crossing her legs. "But so far it has been a great experience, and it has just started." She looked at Miley.

"And it's great working with everyone. But what I like the most is that my work is so close to my brothers. It makes me feel safe to know that they're just a few studios away, and I can just barge towards them anytime I want." Miley giggled, thinking about what happened just a few days before.

"You're the little sister of the Jonas Brothers, am I correct?" The man asked, taking a quick sip from his glass of water. He continued when the girl nodded at him. "Must be crazy to have such superstars as your brothers, all of a sudden."

"It was crazy at first, yeah." Miley laughed quietly. "I mean, people wanting my picture, just because I'm their sister? I couldn't go out on the street back in the Netherlands because I would have people crowd around me, and I wasn't even the famous one!" Miley shook her head. "But they're amazing, the best brothers you could wish for. Eventough they threaten your boyfriend." She laughed as she heard Demi cough; '_Joe_' besides her.

"Ah yes, boyfriends. I've heard your boyfriend is Justin Bieber, am I correct?" The interviewer leaned a bit closer. "And your brother threatened him?"

"Well, he didn't threaten him, he just acted like a crazy overprotected brother, and scared the crap out of Justin. But I admit, Joe can be very scary." She frowned, but her face lightened up immediately. "But they're all amazing."

"But onto the next topic. Could you tell us anything abour your characters, so we know what to expect?"

"Well," Demi started. "we got the parts because we are exactly like our personages. The only differences is that we're not twins. Well, Miley's Nick's twin sister ofcourse, but that's besides the point here." She shook her head. "But our character is just like Miley and Demi's, fun to be around with, but they can be serious if needed."

"And the occasional clumsiness ofcourse, right Demi?" Miley looked at her best friend, an evil grin on her face.

"Don't think I forgot about the slip up the other day, missy." Demi pulled her eyebrows up, making Miley's grin falter. "And don't say it was the floor, you just tripped over your own feet! There was nothing on that floor, and Emily and I didn't fall down."

"It was the floor, in combination with the stupid shoes I was wearing!" The curly haired brunette argued with the straight haired brunette. "It's not my fault they make shoes that don't go well with slippery floors!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." Demi smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"Well," The interviewer started. "that was it for today's special on our new TV show; _Twin secrets_. Enjoy this rough cut of the very first scene that was shot. Goodbye."

_**Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

_Oh, this was the first time I didn__'__t write a single dutch word in a chapter. That are some brownie points for me, if I say so myselve._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_We're like venus and mars.  
(Venuse and mars)  
We're like different stars._

"And here they are, performing their number one hit from their sountrack _Twin's secret_. Please welcome Miley Jonas and Demi Lovato as Hannah and Arianna Montana!"

"_You get the limo out front, owoah. Hottest style, every shoe, every color._" Miley stepped into the spotlight. Her blonde Hannah wig was partly tied back and her shirt had a diamond studded Jonas emblame on the front, and Jonas on the back. Her jeans were white skinnies, and her high heels were black, just like her t-shirt.

"_Being famous could be kind of fun. It's really you, but no one ever discovers._" Demi appeared next to her. She had pink extensions through her blonde wig, and the Jonas necklace adorned her neck. She was wearing a tight fitting, sparkling dress with golden leggins underneath. Black ankle boots completed her outfit. "_In some way you're just like all your friends,_"

"_But on stage you're a star!_" Miley threw her arms up, wich was possible since they didn't use a hand microphone, and twirled around, trying not to trip in her heels.

"_You get the best of both worlds._  
_Chill it out, take it slow,_  
_then you rock out the show._"

The two best friends did their little goreographed routine in-sync with eachother. They were having the time of their life with the crowd cheering them on. It was the first time they performed as their show's alter egos, and the first time to sing this song live. It was a moment both would never forget.

"_You get the best of both worlds._  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds._

_The best of both worlds."_

"_You go to movie premiers._" Miley stepped forwards, almost on the edge of the stage. She bend down to touch the hands of the little children that stuck their hands up for her. "_Is that Orlando Bloom?_" She gasped out with Demi, looking around the crowd with big eyes.

"_Hear your songs on the radio. Livin' two lifes is a little weird, yeah._" Demi grabbed Miley's arm, and pulled them both down on the small stairs, her foot tapping along the rythm of the song.

"_But school's cool, 'cuz nobody knows!_" Miley faced Demi and stuck her thumb up at her, her left eye closing and opening in a quick wink. "_Yeah, you get to be a small town girl. But big time when you play your guitar!_" She stretched the last word longer then the others, while Demi pretended to play a guitar, rocking out next to her. With the headbanging, and everything.

"_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chillin' out take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_."

Demi jumped up, grabbing on of the dancers around her, so they could twirl around eachother across the stage. Eventough her heels, she managed not to stumble and fall down.

"_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_  
_(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds._"

"_Pictures and autographs._" Demi released the dancers hands, and took a pose as if she was walking on a catwalk. Her hip cocked to the side, her hands placed on them, and her lips slightly puckered. "_You get you face in all the magazines._" She stuck her hands infront of her, pulling her head to the side, as if she was protecting her face from millions of flashes. "_But the best part is that,_"

"_You get to be who ever you wanna be!_" Miley heaved her arms in the air, tapping her foot along the rythm. Her heel made a clicking noise, wich was not audible above the blasting instrumental music.

"_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Without the shades and the hair_  
_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_  
_Mix it all together_  
_Oh yeah_  
_It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds._"

Both girl ended side to side, Demi's arm draped around her best friend's shoulder. She faced sideways with her left leg pulled up, her hand infront of her, her fingers forming a peace sign.

"So," The presentator of the show said when both girls sat down in the couch next to his desk. "I must ask: Who is who? With those wigs, you look a lot alike." He folded his hands, placing them on his desk infront of him.

Miley let out a breathy laugh, while leaning towards her glass of water. "I'm Demi, that's Miley." Demi said breathless, also picking her glass up to take a sip of it. "Everyone on set sais we could have been sisters, twins even." She laughed, placing her glass back down again.

"But you aren't really twins, just your show's characters?"

Miley nodded, placing her glass back down on the small table. "Yeah, our characters in the show are twins. But I am one in real life too, but just not Demi's. We've been friends for as long as we can remember, we grew up together."

"Ah yes, the mysterious long lost Jonas sister. How is it, living with three guys in one house?"

"You mean; five guys? It's pretty hectic, but a lot of fun." Miley laughed. "Like a few days ago, Joe had stolen my straighteners. And five minutes after I threatened him, my boyfriend walks in and just takes them again! Stating Joe was to scared to come and get them! So I kind off attacked Joe and mom send us to do grocery shopping. I had to sit in the cart! Like, really?"

The intervieuwer, slash, presentator looked away for a second, and then back to the two girls next to his desk. "Five guys?"

"Yeah, you've got Frankie, my younger brother. Nick, my twin, Joe and Kevin, my older brothers. And then you've got Justin, my boyfriend, tough he's only around when he needs to be in or around L.A, he goes to school in the Netherlands originally, so..." Miley leaned back in her chair. "It's a lot of testosterone, but I love them all."

"Yes, and between you and me," The intervieuwer leaned over on his desk. "is there a guy that has caught Demi's attention?" Miley opened her mouth, a glint in her eyes, then her mouth was slammed shut, pushing her futher into her seat. The sound that came from her sounded more like; '_NJewp!_' then what was originally supposed to come out.

"Nope, no one." She shook her head furiously, pushing her best friend further into the seat as Miley tried to break free from her grasp. "No guy that caught my attention, nu-uh." She shot Miley a glare, but was only met by a simillar one from the grey eyed girl. She released her grip on her mouth, but as soon as she did that, Miley shot up, her mouth opened.

"**Jemi!**" She shrieked, falling back in uncontrollable laughter. "Jemi, Jemi, Jem-i!" She chanted, wrapping her arms around herself as she continued to laugh. "Jemi!"

"Miley!"

But Miley just continued her chanting and happy dancing. "Jemi, Jemi, Jem-i." She shrieked as Demi's hand shot towards her again, but ducked just in time. "Jemi!" She shot out one more time, still dodging Demi's hands.

"Jemi?"

"Yeah, it's the combination of Demi and a guy who's name starts with a J. Like me and Justin are '_mustin_'-" She made a face. "I prefer '_Jiley_' much better actually." She shrugged. "But when I googled myself, the fans had started to call us Mustin, so we stuck with that instead of Jiley." She babbled, hoping that the interviewer would take his attention off of the situation about Demi and her older brother. "It's like, really stupid. I feel as if it's some kind off disease." She laughed. "But obviously, it isn't!"

_I'm just tryin' to write the story my life._  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase,_  
_I get a little closer everyday._

"I can't take it anymore!" Miley was almost hyperventilating as she squeezed Nick's shoulders, her eyes fixated on the phone on the table. The pilot episode of _Twins secret _had just aired and they were all waiting for the viewers results. If the results were what they hoped for, they would continue shooting the first season, otherwise the whole show would be cancelled. "Kut telefoon, ga over!(*)"

"Miley!"

Miley's head snapped towards Demi. "Wat?(2*)" She almost growled. "Dat ding had twintig minuten geleden al af moeten gaan! Ik kan hier niet meer tegen!(3*)" She stared at the phone again, and almost dived at it as it began buzzing. "Oh my god! Move!" She pushed Joe away from the table, and pressed the green answer button, bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miley?" Kenneth's voice came from the other side of the telephone line. "Is Demi there somewhere with you? We've just got the ratings of our pilot episode." There was some shuffling sound heard from the other side, probably papers being moved around. "Is she with you?"

"Yes." Miley breathed out, holding the phone between her and Demi, her fingers in her mouth, but she wasn't biting her fingernails. She swore, now that she was acting in a tv show, she would stop biting her nails. She hadn't succeeded much yet, since her slightly long nails had been bitten of in the last three hours, as she waited for the dreaded phonecall.

"Hello, Demi." Kenneth greated the other girl, and some more shuffling was heard from his side. "You want to know the views we got on our first episode?" He didn't even wait for an answer from the girls, already knowing the answer. "All through America, we got a total of four million views, and in Canada a total of one million! Congratulations girls! We will continue shooting the first season of _Twins life_ as soon as possible!" Kenneth was about to say something more, but was cut of by two almost identical screams coming from the two teenagers.

"**No way!**" Miley dropped the phone when Demi grabbed onto her arms. Together they began to jump around the living room off the Jonas household in circles. Their screams echoed almost deafening from the walls. "**Who's got a pilot episode with five million views? We do, we-we-we-we do!**" They chanted together.

The three brother, and Justin, looked at eachother and then at the phone that was still going on with it's call. "Five million views? That's incredible!" Joe jumped up from his seat and joined his sister and her best friend in doing their celebration dance. He grabbed Demi by her waist and swung her around, laughing at the shrieks and screams that came from the small brunette.

Miley tackled Justin into a hug, causing them both to drop back onto the couch Justin had previously been sitting on. "We've got five million views!" She shrieked again, changing her position so her legs were straddling his lap as her arms tightened around the Canadian hearttrob's neck, almost choking him in the process.

"It's awesome Mi, congratulations!" His voice was muffled because of the massive bunch of curls that were covering his face. "The show was incredible!"

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

_(*): 'Fucking telephone, ring!'  
(2*): 'What?"  
(3*): 'That thing was supposed to ring twenty minutes ago! I can't take this anymore!'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_Girl lemme rock you rock you like a rodeo. _  
_(Its gonna be a bumpy ride)_

Miley wobbled slightly when she got up from her seat. Looking down, she glared at the four and a half inches, heeled ankle boots she was wearing. She had to admit, they were cute, but a pain to walk in. Thin, black tights came out of them, and the t-shirt fabric skirt came halfway down her tighs, and to top it off, she was wearing a plain, white shirt that stopped just above her butt. And her buisness like jacket completed her Hannah outfit. Her blonde wig was pulled back into a bun, and had stray pieces of hair dangling down the side of her face. Her neck was adorned by the Jonas necklace, and on her arms were a few thin, but also thick, bracelets.

"I hate these shoes."

Demi's head snapped up from her book to look at Miley. "Why?" Her eyes looked down at the shoes on Miley's feet. "They're so cute." She gushed before returning back to her book; '_Tridark_'. But she had an easy talk, her Demi outfit consisted out of a pair of comfortable, black converses, a pair of tight, white skinny jeans, and a black shirt with a gray gardigan.

"You're easy to talk, you don't have to '_jump and dance around_' time after time for the next thirty to fourty minutes! With these on!" She grabbed on to the back of her chair and placed her foot on Demi's lap, pointing at one of the dreaded boots. "Ik zweer dat ik nu al drie blaren heb, op _een_ voet!(*)" She sighed, placing her foot back down.

"Tsja, ik blij dat jij de modebewuste popstar bent van ons twee.(2*)" Demi didn't look up from her book. "Het is vast niet zo moeilijk.(3*)"

"Heb je deze dingen gezien? Ze zijn eleven fucking centimeters!(4*)" Miley huffed, blowing a strand of blonde wig hair away from her face. "Het is gewoon onmogelijk! Waar is Kenneth, ik moet eens een hartig woordje met hem spreken.(5*)" She turned around on her heels, and stalked away, not wobbling one second.

"Lijkt erop dat je geen problemen met lopen hebt op die dingen!(6*)" Demi yelled after her friend before turning the page of her book and snuggling back into the corner of the couch in her and Miley's dressingroom. She didn't catch the dirty look send her way by Miley as she fell back into her dream world; named Kirsten and Robert.

"Knock knock."

"Leave it on the table, thank you." Demi muttered, not even caring to look up from her book as her eyes ran over the lines. Having read the book two times before, she could almost remember word for word what happened. But everytime she started to read the series about the mysterious vampire and his family, and the young, clumsy girl, it enchanted her.

"I would, if I had something with me to leave on the table."

Demi looked up from her book, her cheeks reddening as she saw Joe standing in the doorway. "Oh, I tought you were someone else." She sat up, carelessly dropping the paperback book next to her on the couch, the pages flipping over till they stilled somewhere halfway in the book. "Sorry." Her cheeks reddened even further.

Joe chuckled and stepped further into the dressingroom. "I see you were to engrossed in your book, and I'm sorry I didn't bring something to put on your table." He smirked and took a quick glance at said table in the corner of the room. "Next time I'll bring something with me." His eyes darted back to Demi. "But you're getting into diva mode already, not looking up when someone enters the room."

"N-no!" Demi shook her head. "I just love the b-book, and-" She was cut off by one of Joe's chuckles. "Jerk!" She shrieked, grabbing her book and smacking him on the arm with it, since he was only close enough to do that.

"No need to get abusive, woman!" He grabbed onto her book and flipped it close, looking at the title. "Tridark, hmm? Heard it's quite the book now." He shrugged and dropped the book on her lap again. "It's about a sparkly vampire, I mean, c'mone. Vampires are supposed to be manly, not sparkle in the sun."

Demi jumped up from the couch, her body taking on a defending posture. "I'll have you know that Robert is manly!" Her hands placed on her hips, her hip cocked out to the left. "He's the perfect boy a girl could ever want! He's funny, sweet, a gentleman, and ten times the man you will ever be!" Her eyebrows raised up for a moment, giving him a look that dared him to say something back.

"Oh yeah?" Joe took a step closer to the brunette, his head lowering so he could look her straight in the eyes. "Is he now?" He breathed out, the air making strays of her hair blow backwards slightly. He hand was brought up, brushing a lock of her curly, dark brown, almost black, hair back behind her ear.

"Yes-" Before she even could finish, his hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her forwards. His lips crashed against hers just when her whole body crashed against his. Her mind blanked, and her body stiffened as his lips moved against hers. The only barrier between their bodys were her hands, that had shot out when he pulled her towards him, and were now placed on his chest.

"Oh gosh, sorry!"

Demi shoved him away with all her power. Her eyes were big as she stepped an extra feet away from him. Her head snapped to look at Miley, who had her head burried in the inside of her elbow, shielding her eyes. "I-I-" She stuttered before the squeeking of her soles were heard against the floor as she ran.

"Demi, Ken-" Emily began as Demi ran past her. Her head followed the quick moving girl, causing her light brown locks to fall behind her shoulder. She had one hand slightly raised, but dropped it again as the brunette rounded the corner on the other side of the hall. "-neth needs you.." She trailed off, looking back at the door that led to Demi and Miley's dressingroom. "What just happened?"

"They kissed!" Miley raised her hand up to point at Joe, her other still shielding her eyes. She lowered her arm slowly, her eyes staring at her older brother. "You kissed her. _Why did you kiss her?_" She demanded, slapping her brother's right upper arm. "You idiot!"

"She said that some fictional _vampire_ was ten times more manly than I am!"

Miley raised her eyebrows up, her gray eyes still boring holes in her brother's head. "_That,_" She spat. "is the reason you kissed her? You what? Didn't realise she has a crush on you?" She slapped her brother once again. "You're unbelievable. Unbelievable and thick headed!" She turned on the thin heels of her boots. She stomped away, her heels clicking madly against the tiled floor. "Unbelievable!"

"You_ kissed_ her?" Emily stepped further into the room. "What where you thinking? No, I know what you were thinking." She held her hand up when he opened his mouth. The other was resting on her hip. "Nothing! You weren't thinking! You just let your enormous ego boil up again! You didn't think off the consequences of your actions! Robert is a fictional person. Fiction, as in, not real!"

"Bu-"

"No buts Joe!" Emily interupted him harshly. "That girl that ran away, tears rolling down from her eyes, she has a crush on you." She was pointing out the door. "And you fucked up, big time! You kissed her to prove you were more manly then a _fictional person_? Heck, I have a great boyfriend, but even I think that Robert Pattison is the perfect man. Every girl thinks that!" She shook her head. "Y'know what?" She made a stopping movement with her hands. "I'm done, you're not worth it." With that she turned on the balls of her feet and left, slamming the door behind her.

_She's got both hands in her pocket._  
_And she won't look at you._

"Ik snap gewoon niet hoe hij dat kon doen.(7*)" Demi sighed, pulling her legs up as she watched Mitchell film a scene on their beach set. He was just showing of his _Hannah Montana _kissed hand. "Ik dacht echt dat hij anders was dan andere jongens. Maar ze zijn allemaal hetzelfde.(8*)" She growled as her eyes fell onto the mentioned boy. He was standing on the other side of the set, his eyes never leaving the brunette in the chair.

Miley stepped closer to her chair, and wrapped one of her arms around Demi's shoulders. "Het komt wel goed, Dem.(9*)" She rubbed her hand up and down her best friend's arm. "Maar we moeten zo inspringen. Ben je er klaar voor?(10*)"

Demi shrugged her shoulders. "No, ik zal toch alleen maar fouten maken.(11*)" She shook Miley's arm away, and stood up anyways. "Dus laten we dit maar doen, des te sneller des te beter.(12*)" She began walking towards the edge off the set, her back facing the black/brown haired boy who had his eyes still fixated on her. "When are we supposed to go on?" She whispered to Kenneth.

"**And.. cut!**" Kenneth yelled and all actors on the beach set imediatly relaxed slightly. "Great job!" He turned to Demi. "Get Miley, you're on now." He turned to the make-up artist next to him. "Make his hand a bit more shinier, it's loosing some of it." The woman nodded and scurried off to Mitchell, grabbing his hand and brushing it with her overly large powder brush.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Miley hopped over to Demi, pulling onto the backside of her shoe. "_Stupid_.." She grumbled under her breath, trying to yank the shoe over her heel. "Can someo-" She stopped when the shoe slid over her heel. "Nevermind!" She placed her foot down. "So, we just stand there? Look at Mitchell with eyebrows pulled up. Demi sais something, and I push her out of view with me following her?"

"Yes." Kenneth nodded at her and then gave both girls an slight push. "Hurry up girls! We don't have all day for this scene!" He waited till the make up artist had done a quick touch up to both girls' make up and left the set again. "**And.. action!**"

"Yeah," Demi turned to look at Miley, her head shaking. "there's nothing like the romantic glow of dog drool." She smirked as Miley grabbed onto her arm and pushed her out of the camera's view.

"**And.. cut! **One more time everyone!" Kenneth made a rewinding motion with his hands, and everyone went back to his or her places. "Ready?" He continued when he didn't hear an answer. "**And.. action!**"

Demi eyed Mitchell with her eyebrows raised, then she looked at Miley. "Yeah," She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "there's nothing like the romantic glow of dog drool." She smirked when Miley's once again giggled and pushed her out of the camera's view.

"**And.. cut!**"

Immediately Demi's eyes darted to the side to see if the messy haired boy was still there. When her eyes locked with his for the slightest of a second, she turned away, her back facing him again before she stalked off, ignoring Miley's, Kenneth's, Emily's and _his _yells to come back. She ignored the footsteps that followed her down the brightly painted halls. As soon as she reached her dressingroom, she slammed the door open, and close behind her again, and turned the lock.

"Demi!"

"Leave me the hell alone!" She slammed her hands, palms flat, onto the door, making it shake slightly in it's hinges. "Leave me alone!" Her palms slammed against the door again. Her screams stopped, tears running down her cheeks as it stayed silent on the other side off the door. She turned, so her back was leaning against the closed door, and she let herself glide to the floor with her legs drawn up to her chest.

That was the way she sat for the next seven minutes, till a racketing noise from outside her window made her look up, and scream. "**Aaah!**" She screamed as the figure hoisted itself up on her windowsill, and then pushed her window further upwards, so it opened. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the first thing her hand reached; a ceramic mug that was once filled with coffee. "G-go away!" She stuttered as the intruder swung his legs to the other side of the window, inside her dressingroom.

The figure groaned as he jumped off the windowsill, landing clumsily on his feet. "_Jeez, what I do for her_." He muttered under his breath, and it was then when Demi recognized the intruder who barged into her and Miley's dressingroom by their window.

"Leave me alone!" She heaved her hand with the mug up, ready to throw it at the middle Jonas boy's face. But a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, bringing her arm, and the mug, down to her side. "Let me go, you unsensitive piece of-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as her body was pushed back, and she slammed into the door. She was about to protest when a pair of lips covered her mouth, silencing her.

Her head felt light as he kissed her. His lips moved against hers in an almost sensual dance, but she refused to kiss him back once again. One hand was placed on his chest while she tried to wriggle the other one free from his grasp. This only caused her to gasp when both her hands were pinned above his head, and his tongue took the opportunity to shoot into her mouth.

He sprung away from her and sunk to his knees, holding onto the front of his pants as tears stung in his eyes. He looked up to see that she still had her knee upwards, and her eyes glaring at him as she lowered it. "Never," She hissed. "_never_ do that again." She stepped away from him. "You think you could make it al better by kissing me again? It was a bloody kiss that made this mess in the first place!" She looked down, her left hand pointing at the door. "_Out._" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but grew harder when he did not move. "Out!"

"No."

Her head snapped up, her normally brown eyes darkened till they almost looked black. "What?" Her dark eyes blinked at him for a few seconds, before they turned into a harsh glare. "I said out, Jonas!" She rammed her fists against his chest when he came closer to her, causing him to stumble back a step. "Out, you unsensetive piece of-" She didn't finish, instead she just rammed her fists against his stone like chest again.

"No, if you just let me expl-"

"No, it's to late for that." She shook her head, tears burning behind her closed eyelids. She turned away from him and rushed towards the door, unlocking it and slamming it close behind her as she stepped over the landing. Joe just kep staring at the door as her footsteps faded away in the distant.

_**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right**_

_(*): 'I swear I've already got three blisters, on __**one**_ _foot.'  
(2*): 'Tsja, I'm happy you are the fashionista popstar of us two.'  
(3*): 'It probably isn't that difficult.'  
(4*): 'Have you seen these things? They're eleven fucking centimeters!'  
(5*): 'It's just impossible! Where's Kenneth, I have got to have a serious conversation with him.'  
(6*): 'Looks like you don't have a problem walking on those things!'_  
_(7*): 'I just don't get why he would do that.'  
(8*): 'I really tought he was different then other guys. But they're all just the same.'  
(9*): 'It's gonna be alright, Dem.'  
(10*): 'But we have to jump in soon? Are you ready?'  
(11*): 'No, I will only make mistakes anyway.'  
(12*): 'So let's do this, the faster the better.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,  
are like shooting stars._

"_Een nieuwe dag is nabij, niets zal meer hetzelfde zijn!(*)_" Miley sang along with the dutch song that was blasting out of the speakers of her laptop that was placed down on the couch in her and Demi's dressingroom. She tapped with her pen along the rythm of the song. It dropped onto the paper infront of her when the door opened with a loud creak. She gasped and swiveled around in her chair. "Joe!" She scolded her brother.

"Where's Demi?" He asked bluntly without even apologizing for scaring his little sister.

"Not here." Miley pushed herself away from the desk with her feet, rolling over towards the couch and shutting of the song as soon as the back of her chair hit the white couch. "And no, I'm not telling you where she is. You fucked it up Joe, big time." Her blue/gray eyes turned colder the longer she looked at her brother as he stood in the doorway. "Really big."

Joe sighed and stepped into the room, letting himself drop onto the couch, next to Miley's laptop. "But I don't understand what I did wrong!" He burried his face in his hands. "I know, I kissed her. But why is that such a big of a deal?" His voice was muffled by his hands, but his words were still understandable to Miley, since she was sitting so close to him.

"Have you ever realised you may mean more to her than you just being her best friend's older brother?"

"What do you mean?" Joe looked up at her, his eyes clouding over with confusion. "I don't get it."

"You kissed her, and in every situation she would have been over the moon. But you kissed her for a wrong reason." With that Miley stood up from her chair, grabbed her laptop and pressed on a botton, the song that had been playing before continued where it left off; '_Want er nadert een andere tijd._'(2*) "Think about it." She turned around and walked out of her dressingroom, singing along with the song under her breath.

Joe's mind wasn't focused when she left the room. His hands folded, resting themselves inbetween his knees as his eyes stared at the white painting on the wall where the window, wich he had climbed through just hours before, was positioned. It felt as if his head would explode because of the hunderds of toughts that ran through his mind, till he could finally focus on one. His eyes grew wide as he shot up, and he almost fell down when he tried tom rush out the door. "Fuck!" His head snapped from left to the right till he spotted his sister's curly hair swivel around the corner on the other side of the long hallway. "Miley!"

_'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_"_No!"

Miley looked at her older brother as if he was crazy. "Why in the world should I help you?" The song she was listening to when she left her dressingroom was still blasting from her laptop. "I can't see why I-" Joe interrupted her.

"Please, Miley I beg you!"

Miley made a disbelieving sound in the back of her throat, her eyes staring at her brother and one of her brunette eyebrows was pulled up. "You hurt my best friend Joe, why should I help?" She turned her head to look at Kenneth, who was just walking down the hallway, probably to get her for something. "I need to go Joe, figure this out yourself." She pushed a key on her computer, and the song cut off halfway in a word. "See you later." She slipped past him and followed Kenneth down the hall.

"Where is Demetria?" He asked the brunette as soon as she caught up with him. "I haven't seen her in quite a while." He turned left at the end off the hallway, stopping infront of a room that was labeled as; _Twin secret classroom. _He pushed the doorknob down and opened the door, allowing Miley to step inside before he followed her, letting the door fall close behind him with a soft click.

"She.. uhm.." Miley sat down on one of the desks, her eyes looking everywhere but Kenneth. "_ShehadaconflictwithJoeandleft._" She muttered quickly before jumping of the desk. "So, why are we here?"

"She what?"

Miley focused her eyes on Kenneth, her bottom lip being bitten softly by her teeth. "Yeah, I'm sorry." She fiddled with her hands, looking down at her shoes. "Should I start from the beginning?" She didn't wait for an answer from her director. "She and Joe were in our dressingroom, she said Robert Pattison is every girl's dream boy, Joe got _jealous_, kissed her to prove that he was more manly than a fictional vampire, Demi got mad because of that, then the little scene when we were filming, _you were there by the way_, he followed her to her dressingroom but was locked out, he broke into our dressingroom by climbing through the window, kissed Demi again, and she left in hysterics." She finished, taking a large breath to re-fill her lungs with oxygen. "That's about it."

Kenneth blinked at her a few times while sitting on one of the desk chairs. "I see, and who is with her now? And where is she?"

"Nick took her home." Miley laughed awkwardly while sitting back down on the desk, folding one leg underneath her. "We didn't tell you because she wasn't needed anymore, since we were filming the scenes with me and Mitchell." She scratched the back of her neck nervously, a habit she had picked up from her brothers, seeing them do it all the time when they got nervous.

"She still should be here when you girl-" He was cut of short as the '_classroom's_' door was slammed open, and a very irritated Demi entered the small study space. Nick quickly slipped past the door before it was slammed close in it's frame. He shot Kenneth an apologizing look, as if he was the cause of Demi's bad mood.

"Here, I'm here Nick, happy now?" Demi let herself drop into one of the desk chairs, glaring at Nick before she swiveled around, turning to look through the window.

"Yes." The curly haired boy shot both Miley and Kenneth another apologetic look before he turned around again. "And stay here Demi, I mean it." He ignored Demi's mock of; '_I mean it._' in an annoyed high voice. Then he opened the door and left, closing it behind him with a soft thud.

_Sometimes I'm a million colors,_  
_sometimes I'm black and white._

"Come one Demi, it'll be fun, don't let him ruin it!" Miley dragged her best friend by the arm as she made her way past the rows off seats. "We promised both my brothers_, Nick and Kevin,_ that we would be here for them tonight!" She grabbed the piece of paper with her name on it from one of the front row seats and sat down, pulling Demi down in the seat next to her. "Sit!"

"But I don't want to be here!" She whined as she sat down in the seat, pulling the piece of paper with her name on it from underneath her, the paper was all wrinkled because she sat on it. "Kan ik niet gewoon zeggen dat ik ze op de televisie heb gezien?(3*)" She groaned as spotlights turned onto the stage, and the lights dimmed slightly. "Leuk! Nu kan ik niet meer weg.(4*)" She snapped irritated.

Miley ignored her brunette friend and cheered as the television show host made her appearance on the stage. It was Ellen Degeneres and it made Miley think back to the first time she was here, revealing to the whole world that she was the Jonas brother's little sister.

"You remember these guys from the last time they were here? They made quite an act out of my silly little interview. So here they are, without their little sister I hope, because there has never been someone except for her that made me speechless, the Jonas Brothers!" Ellen clapped her own hands along with her audience as _Best of both worlds _began playing as Miley's brothers stepped onto the stage, waving at the audience before each giving Ellen a hug.

"So, didn't bring your sister this time, did you?" Ellen had waited for the crowd to die down with their cheers before she spoke up, settling herself comfortable into one of her armchairs. Her eyes darted to Joe, who was humming the next verse of _Best of both worlds _under his breath.

The middle brother's eyes snapped upwards when everything went silent around him. "Uhmm.. could you repeat your question please?" Before the talkshow host could repeat her question, Nick had beaten her by answering.

"We did bring her, she and her best friend are somewhere in the audience. We tought we should spare you another run in with her." A smile spread on his lips, something that rarely happened. He only smiled when the name of his _secret _girlfriend was mentioned, or when his twin sister was mentioned. "Wouldn't want you to be speechless again, now do we?"

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen again. But please do tell, how is the long lost Jonas sister doing?"

"She's doing great. Y'know, busy filming and recording songs for the show. Did you watch the pilot episode?"

"I did, it was quite awesome might I add." Ellen nodded her head, leaning her elbow on her armrest and her head on the upside of her hand. "But on to your lives. You've just finished your world tour a few weeks ago, already planning a next one?"

The three brothers shared a look with eachother before looking back at the TV host, and then Kevin spoke up. "As you said, we just finished a few weeks ago, I don't think a new one is coming for a while." A few '_boos_' were heard from mostly female audience people, none heard the '_boo_' that had come from the brunette, gray eyed girl sitting on the front row with her bored looking friend next to her. "But we do hope to do a world tour once again, we love to travel and visit all the countries. The Netherlands is one of our favorites at the moment."

"Yeah, sure it is!" The four people on stage turned their head to look at the brunette that was now standing, just like everyone that had tickets to see the show. "Stop sucking up boys, it's not working." Miley finished with a smirk and sat down in her seat again, her arms crossed as she stared at her brothers. "It's not working." Her smirk only grew wider.

"Even when she's not here on stage she interrupts my show. Would you like to come here and take over my show while you're at it?" Ellen joked, but that soon died down when Miley stood up from her seat again, a microphone being stuck infront of her nose.

"No, I think you're doing great." She smiled sweetily at Ellen before continueing. "I don't think I could ever host a show like you." She placed a hand on her heart before she was yanked down by Demi, who was blushing slightly. "Ow! Demi!" It was muffled this time, since the microphone was pulled away again and she wasn't shouting like she did at first.

Joe wasn't focused on the host as she began talking again, his eyes shooting between Ellen and the place he had seen Miley stand, and probably where Demi was sitting. His eyes snapped to Nick as his little brother's elbow collided with his ribs. "I'm sorry, could you say that again please?" The smile was a bit embarrased as he looked at the host again.

"I asked what we could expect of the new season of JONAS." Ellen repeated her question, deciding to not bring up Joe's sudden non-excistant interest in the whole interview. "Is it going to be such a great hit as the last season?"

"I.. uh-" Joe's eyes looked everywhere but the host. "I- _we _hope so." He scratched his wrist, one of the many habits he had picked up from Miley, as she did it when she was nervous. "And-" His eyes darted to Nick, almost pleading him to take over from his stuttering.

"You can expect lots of new songs, it's going to be epic." Nick had caught the look his older brother was sending him and quickly spoke up before Joe could make a fool out of himself. "We're having a lot of fun filming, and we hope you have just as much fun watching it as we had making it."

"And you're going to perform a new JONAS song for us, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, but it is originally Nick who sings it in the show, but we liked a change, so Joe's going to sing it for you all!" Kevin exclaimed and the audience burst into shrieks, aplause and screams.

"Why is that?"

"Joe hurt someone very dear to him, and he hopes he can be forgiven by doing this." Nick glanced at his older brother. Joe had his hands inbetween his knees, the palms of his hand touching, and his head shamely bended down to look at his shoes. "As do we." Nick finished, his head turning to look at the crowd, his eyes scanning over everyone till he reached Miley, who was looking at him confused. Her mouth moved, and Nick could barely make out what she was trying to say to him; '_What.. do... going.. lin?_'. He frowned, then finally realised what she wanted to say. He hoped the way he looked at her would get his message across; '_You'll see._'

He quickly nodded at Ellen as she ended their interview and said that they would be seen after the commercials, playing their new _JONAS _song. He followed his brothers backstage, where he was handed his guitar, and he got wired up with a microphone.

_**I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold**_

_(*): 'A new day is nearby, nothing'll be the same.'  
(2*): 'Because there's nearing a different time.'  
(3*): 'Can't I just say that I saw them on the television?'  
(4*): 'Great! Now I can't leave anymore!'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm wishing I own things, but I don't.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boy._  
_He wasn't good enough for her._

"And here they are, performing a new JONAS L.A song for you all. The Jonas Brothers!" Ellen clapped along with her crowd as she stepped away from the space on the stage that was cleared for the performance. She sat down on one of the armrests of a chair, her arms crossed across her chest and her poisture slightly slumped.

"_I never thought I would feel it_." People in the crowd looked on as Joe stepped towards his microphone stand, and guitar strap on his shoulder, and an acoustic guitar in his hands. "_I never tought I could, feel it like that, feel it like this._" It was something different for Joe to perform with a guitar. Normally the only instrument he played while performing was the tambourine. Only for their show did her perform with his guitar. But this was a special occasion, and he really tought the guitar could make the moment better.

"_Did it like everybody knows._  
_That we got something real, shawty_  
_I know what I feel_  
_Shout it like that_  
_Shout it like this_  
_Listen up, everybody knows_  
_But you, so here it goes_."

"_Cause I never really noticed. Took a while for me to see_." He released his hold on his guitar and swung it onto his back, dropping his yellow guitar pick onto the floor. He grabbed his stand with both hands, tilting it backwards as he took a step backwards. "_Playing backt the moments, now I'm starting to believe._" He pulled his microphone from the stand, but still holding the long piece of metal tilted towards him as he leaned even further away from it.

"_That you could be at the show and know everyone_  
_But it's you who makes me sing_  
_And I know where we are and I know who I am._"

"_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_." He opened his eyes he hadn't realised he closed and looked up into the crowd, searching for the face he had hurt so badly in the last couple of days. He was only met with a teary eyed Miley, and a bunch of straight, brunette hair. He looked away, pained that Demi wasn't even looking at him as he poured his all into this one song for her.

"_Every time you smile for me_  
_Takes me a while to bring myself back_  
_Cause your all that_  
_And I just had to let you know_  
_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_  
_I can be too loud cause I don't care_  
_I let 'em all stare_  
_I just want everyone to know_  
_The truth, it's only you._"

He released his hold on his stand, letting it wobble back in place as he stepped forwards closer to the first row where Demi and his little sistere were seated. He stopped about halfway there before going on with the chorus of the song.

"_I never really noticed_  
_Took a while for me see (a while for me to see)_  
_Playing back the moments_  
_Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)_  
_That you could be at the show and know everyone_  
_But it's you who makes me sing_  
_And I know where we are and I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan._"

He had Nick and Kevin back him up at some points. He dared to walk closer till he was standing infront of the screen that held him from touching Demi. He could touch her if he reached his hand out, but the look on his sister's face made him stop, his hand halfway up. He glanced back at Nick, unsure if he should continue. He sighed when his younger brother just nodded at him. He took a deep breath before beginning on the next verse.

"_You showed up and you looked so classy._" He could clearly hear Demi, and a lot of more people, gasp as he rapped the first sentence of the verse. "_Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting._" She finally looked up, her teary, chocolat colored eyes connecting with his own brown ones. "_You were real from the start of it all. Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all._"

"_Stars shine but your light is the brightest_  
_Love flies but your love is the highest_  
_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_  
_A summer like no other, you're my Rotterdam baby_."

Joe sighed when she looked away again and pushed himself away from the screen by using his hand. He swiveled around and got back to his microphone stand, placing his microphone in it. "_I never really noticed. Took a while for me to see_." This time he tilted his stand forwards, leaning over with it.

"_Playing back the moments_  
_Now I'm starting to believe_  
_That you could be at the show and know everyone_  
_But it's you who makes me sing_  
_And I know where we are and I know who I am_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_  
_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_  
_But it's you who makes me sing_  
_And I know where we are and I know who I am_."

"_Baby I'm your biggest fan._" He finished in almost a whisper, his eyes tightly closed as he held on hand on his microphone and the other onto the stand itself. He pushed it forwards, his head bended down as he sighed in defeat, drowning out the cheers of excitement.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action,_  
_you never gonna fail you're the main attraction._

"Demi, denk je echt dat weglopen de oplossing is?(*)" Miley started a slow jog as she followed her best friend down the corridoor. "Want news flash; je woont in hetzelfde huis. Je kan 'm niet ontlopen.(2*)" She stopped in her tracks when her friend didn't stop. "Fine," She threw her hands up. "Ik geef 't op. Ga lekker in een hoekje janken, ik heb m'n best gedaan!(3*)" This had Demi stop stalking off, but she kept her back facing to Miley.

"Joe is niet goed in het uiten van zijn emoties Demi, daar heeft hij teveel slechte relaties voor gehad. Maar hij zong Nick's liedje voor jou, wat betekent dat hij zijn gevoelens voor jou durft te tonen.(4*)" Miley sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "He," She stopped, overthinking her choice of words. "hij heeft je nooit pijn willen doen Demi.(5*)"

Miley turned around when she heard a shuffeling sound behind her. Her eyes connected with the brown ones of her older brother's. "_Ik ga op zoek naar Nick en Kevin_.(6*)" She whispered, knowing that Demi probably didn't even listen to her. "_Goodluck_." She whispered at Joe as she brushed past him and around the corner. "You'll need it," Was the last thing the middle Jonas Brother heard from his little sister as she dissapeared.

She shivered as she felt his body heat envelop her in a warm, comforting blanket. She could feel his breath on her neck, making her heart stop beating for the slightest of a second. She froze when his hand was placed on her bare arm, tingles shooting from where he touched her, down her spine. She let him guide her to face him till her brown eyes met his chocolat colored own.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as both his hands cupped her face in them. "I'm so, so sorry." He whispered again, lowering his hands so he could wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body.

"It's not only your fault." She whispered against the shoulder she had burried her head in. "I overreacted, I'm as much to blame." She sighed, grabbing onto his shirt with both her hands, bunching the stretchy t-shirt material in her fists. "I don't even understand why I became so mad."

He pushed her away slightly, keeping her at arm lenght from him. "I do." He swept his left thumb across her tear stained right cheek. He kept her face cupped tightly as she tried to look away from here. "I doo understand that you tought I was a jerk. I really was one, please forgive me."

"_Only if you forgive me?_" Her breath hitched as he inched closer towards her, his nose now touching hers

"_Yes_," He breathed out before pulling her even closer towards him, tilting his head slightly as he pressed his lips against her slightly parted ones. "_Ofcourse_," He pulled back to speak, but soon glued his lips back to her, lowering his arms to wrap them around her waist tightly.

"Finally!" Both the sixteen and nineteen-year olds ignored the two cries of happiness, knowing one belonged to one Miley Ray Jonas, and the other to a Nicholas Jerry Jonas. Shusses were soon followed by the cries as both teens tried to shut the other up after their sudden outburst. "_We should go,_" one whispered to the other as Joe and Demi stayed glued together.

"_We should,_" The other one whispered back before quick footsteps were heard, fading into the background of the other two's minds.

The sound of lips parting echoed through the empty corridoor as they pulled away from the other, cheeks reddened and breaths slightly heavy. "Be my girlfriend?" His hands slipped down her sides, resting on her hips as her fingers looped through his beltloops.

"Yes," Demi knew that the grin that grew upon her face could not be wiped off in the next hours that were to come. "Yes." She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him close. "Ofcourse I will."

_I see my name in shining lights,_  
_a different city every night oh._

"I just miss you." Miley sighed as she sat down next to Nick on the livingroom couch. "This sucks." She switched the phone to her other hand when Nick tried to sneakily listen in on her phone call.

It had been two weeks since she had last seen Justin. He had gone back to the Netherlands as soon as all his promoting stuff and interviews were done. Eventough they spoke to eachother on the phone, texted and mailed, videochatted, it still felt as if there was a piece of Miley missing. There was.. He was on the other side of the world, having his lunch break at school, while she was stuck in LA, waiting till he had to come back to america.

"I love you Jay." She pulled the phone away from her ear, touching the screen to let the call fade into her background. It was still the same one as she had when she first came to the USA. Still the same picture of her, Demi and Justin, two weeks before her life changed for the better. She loved being here, she really did. But sometimes it was as if pieces of her were missing, and she had no idea how to fill them. And since Demi was spending all her free minutes, between rehearsing and filming, with Joe, being at work wasn't much fun either anymore.

"You want to do something today? Just us two?"

Miley looked up at her twin brother with confusion showing in her eyes. How was it that it seemed that he could read her mind everytime? "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, just go to the park or something. I don't know. Just out." Nick shrugged as he stood up from his seat on the couch. "C'mone, up." He commanded her, grabbing onto her upper arm to pull her into a standing position. "Just some sibling time, Mi, nothing more." He knew she was about to protest; that she rather wanted to stay inside, so he dragged her into the hallway, yelling at their mom that he and Miley would be gone for a while.

"Nick!" She shrieked as he pulled her towards his car. "I don't want to leave." She crossed her arms and pulled her eyebrows up at him as he let go of her arm to open the passenger door. But when she was about to turn around to walk away, he grabbed onto her arm, pushing her into his black vehicle. "Nick!"

"Sit," He closed the cardoor with a soft click and the rounded the car, his eyes staying locked on Miley's slumped figure inside the car, making sure she wasn't going to make a dash for the door as soon as he was at his side to get in. He pulled his own cardoor open, getting in the car and putting his key in the engine. "Wanna get some frozen yoghurt at Pinkberry?"

Miley eyed her brother as she pulled on her seatbelt to fasten it. "Frozen yoghurt?" Her nose crinkled up in disgust. "That sounds gross." She clicked her seatbelt in it's slot when Nick backed out of the driveway and out of the gate. "But fine, there's a first time for everything I guess." She shrugged.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"How can you say that? Yoghurt is sour, and I hate sour things." Miley sighed, resting her elbow against the cardoor, her head resting against the upperside of her hand. "But if I'm going to barf my lunch up, it's your fault."

_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me**_

_(*): '__Demi, do you really think running away is the solution?'  
(2*): 'Because news flas; you live in the same house. You can't avoid him.'  
(3*): 'I give up. Go cry in a corner, I tried my best!'  
(4*): 'Jie isn't good at showing his emotions Demi, he has gotten too many bad relationships for that. But he sang Nick's song for you, wich means that he is brave enough to show his feelings about you.'  
(5*): 'he never ment to hurt you Demi.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I only own the plotline, sadly enough,  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)  
**

_I don't need a parachute,_  
_you're gonna catch me._

Miley eyed the cup with a white subtance, strawberries, chocolate chips and raspberries with slight doubt. "I don't know Nick, it seems really gross." She looked up to see Nick take a bite from his cup. He had ordered for her, because she had no idea of what to order as her toppings. She grabbed onto the white, plastic spoon and began poking the frozen yoghurt in the cup. "Don't make me eat it, please."

Nick placed his own cup down and grabbed onto Miley's spoon, scooping a spoonfull off the white yoghurt and a raspberry. "Just try it Miley." He held the spoon out to her, but she just eyed it.

"Alright," She grabbed the spoon from him. "But then you're trying a grilled cheese sandwich with ketchup next time!" She looked on as Nick's face scrunched up in a disgusted look. "Alright?" She pulled her eyebrows up and brought the spoon up to her mouth as Nick sighed and nodded his head. "Eeew." She muttered before placing the spoon in her mouth, pulling the frozen yoghurt off it by closing her lips and pulling the spoon from her mouth, her eyes tightly shut and her nose scrunched up.

Nick watched on as his sister dropped her spoon back in the cup and began coughing loudly, catching the attention from people sitting nearby. "Awe, dat is smerig." She brough her arm up, coughing into the inside of her elbow. "You eat it, yuck." She shuddered, pushing her cup towards Nick. "I don't get how you can eat it."

"You're overexagerating, it's good."

"No, it's awfull." She muttered, looking at the two cups that were now infront of Nick. "Take me to a Starbucks next time, could you? I'm a bigger fan of their frappucinos then I am off _that_."

"Fine." Nick sighed and scooped a spoonfull off his own frozen yoghurt into his mouth. "But does this still means I have to try a grilled cheese sandwich with ketchup?" He looked back at Miley, who was now drowning what was left off _his_ water bottle. She shot him a look when she placed the empty bottle down, screwing the cap back on it. "Tought so, yes." He sighed loudly.

_But her head was up in space,  
she needed to come back down to earth._

Miley was busy with her mocha chocolat frappucino that she didn't realise that Demi was sitting on her bed with her laptop till she spoke up. "Oh mijn god, je bent bij Starbucks geweest! Heb je ook wat voor mij?(*)" The sixteen year old Jonas sister jumped slightly as her best friend spoke up, startling her. "Maakt niet uit.(2*)" Demi shrugged, pulling the Starbucks cup from her friend's hands, sipping at the straw before handing it back. "Heb je de nieuwste Jay foto's gezien(3*)?"

The gray eyed brunette sat down on her purple sheets and leaned over Demi's shoulder so she could look at her laptop. "No." She eyed the picture, her eyes falling onto the shirt Justin was wearing. "Awe, dat is zo lief.(4*)" She grinned, taking a sip from her frozen coffee drink. Justin was wearing his signature cap, some sneakers and a faded pair of jeans. But what really caught her attention was the shirt he was wearing. It was black, and had; '_Team Jonas & Lovato_' printed on the front, outlined by a reddish/pinkish heart.

"Heb jij dat '_number one Belieber_' shirt nog?(5*)" Demi stood up from the bed and placed Miley's laptop down on her friend's lap. She walked over towards the big closet and pulled it open, sighing in relief as none of the clothing fell out of it this time.

"Ja, maar-(6*)" Miley shut off as a smile spread on her lips. "Ohh yeah.." She placed her laptop of the bed, and her drink on her desk, and made her way over to Demi, pulling the earlier mentioned shirt from underneath a pile off other shirts. It was white, and the words; '_#1 Belieber_' was written on it in bold, golden letters. The back had identical golden letters, the words; '_Miley Ray Bieber_' were formed on it.

The long lost Jonas sister, who had a weak spot for Justin Drew Bieber, shrugged her plaid shirt off and pulled the t-shirt over her head, letting her black tanktop peep out from underneath it. "Waar gaan we heen?(7*)" She grabbed her drink from her desk and took a sip.

"Starbucks!" Demi giggled as she grabbed onto Miley's arm, pulling her out off the room and down the stairs. "We nemen jou fiets wel.(8*)" She brown eyed brunette grabbed Miley's keys from their spot on the table in the hallway.

Miley laughed as Demi pulled her through another door, leading them both into the garage. "We'll be right back boys!" She screamed as Nick and Joe appeared in the doorway to the garage, both wearing the same confused look. "She wants me to show off my shirt." She laughed, jumping on the carrier of her bike, as Demi rode off through the garage door.

"Miley!" Nick yelled after his sister at the same time as Joe yelled Demi's name. Both brothers looked at eachother, then turned around to grab their keys from the same table Miley's always laid and ran through the door to the garage, where both their bikes stood. "Can't believe we're going to ride our bikes, we haven't done that in ages." He unlocked his dusty, red bike and pushed it forwards, soon followed by Joe. "Girls, wait!"

Miley's head turned to look back as she heard Nick yell after them, her Starbucks cup still in her hand. "Demi, fietsen!(9*)" She giggled as they cycled past the gate and into a sea of paparazzi. They could hear both boys closing in to them, even over the yells off the photographers. "Starbucks, here we come!" Miley pumped both her hands on the air, being carefull to not spill any of her frozen coffee drink, seeing as it was still half full.

"**Miley, Demi!**"

Miley giggled as she sipped from her drink, Demi cycling around the corner. "Heya dudes!" She waved at her brothers, who were still behind them with a few good meters. "Lovely day, don't ya'll think?" She giggled and nudged Demi in her back, signaling for her to go faster. "Buh-bye!" She wriggled with her fingers as Demi shot forwards. Miley wobbled on the carrier, but kept her balance by grabing onto the saddle of her bike with her free hand.

Demi slowed down as she rounded another corner, getting onto the sidewalk as they neared the Starbucks building. She felt Miley jump off the bike, running along with her as they made their way closer to the coffee shop, trying to keep away from the boys, who were still behind with a few feet.

"We won!" Miley cheered, throwing her now empty cup into a trashcan near the entrance of the shop. She did her own victory dance as paparazzi jumped from every possible direction, snapping pictures of her celebrating, Demi locking the bike and her brothers arriving out of breath and slightly red.

"How do you do that?" Joe puffed, leaning his arm on his girlfriend's shoulder as he stood besides her while she locked Miley's bike. "I work out, and even I can't do that." He eyed her figure, seeing that she wasn't breathing heavier in any way, and not red in her face like he and his younger brother were. "Impossible." He muttered under his breath, getting of his bike and locking it just like Demi did.

"Try having to ride your bike to school for fourty-five minutes everyday to, and from school, knowing you're about to be late, _again._" Demi patted her boyfriend on his shoulder, laughing as he just stared at her with a blank expression. "We lived in a pretty deserted part of Rotterdam, something like a suburb, no high school in a radius of five miles or so."

"What are you wearing? You weren't wearing that shirt twenty minutes ago!"

"It's my _Team Bieber _shirt." Miley told her twin brother in a '_duh_' voice. "Jay wore a _Team Jonas and Lovato _shirt, I'm just showing him that I saw it! I've got a _Team Jonas Brothers _shirt to, I'll wear it next time." She patted him on his shoulder before she turned around and grabbed onto Demi's arm. "Come on _tortelduifje_.(10*)" She whispered the last part and dragged her away from Joe. "Ik dacht dat je koffie wilde.(11*)"

"Wil ik ook! En ik ben geen je weet wel wat!(12*)" The brown eyed girl protested as she let her best friend drag her into the coffee place.

"Why did mom say that we had to keep an eye on them whenever they wanted to leave the house?" Nick groaned as he pushed the door open again and stepped in, closely followed by Joe, who let the door fall close behind him, locking out the questions of the photographers outside.

_**Now everybody wants some presto magic  
Magic, magic, magic**_

_And, for everyone who likes Pinkberry, I didn't mean to offend you in any__ way! I never had Pinkberry, so I can't judge it! But I don't like yoghurt, so it didn't seem __**that**__ tasty to me..._

_(*): 'Oh my god, you've been to Starbucks! Do you have something for me?'  
(2*): 'Doesn't matter.'  
(3*): 'Have you seen the newest Jay pictures?'  
(4*): 'Awe, that is so sweet.'  
(5*): 'Do you still have that 'number one Belieber' shirt?'  
(6*): 'Yes, but-'  
(7*): 'Where are we going?'  
(8*): 'We'll take your bike.'  
(9*): 'Demi, cycle!'  
(10*): 'lovebird.'  
(11*): 'I tought you wanted coffee.'  
(12*): 'I do! And I'm not a you know what!'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just wrote the plot.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_There's nothing left to say,_  
_tell me that you love me anyway._

A door creaked open, and a small voice cursed the door for making the loud sound. Soft sounds of feet patting across the wooden floor echoed through the empty hallway, and the small, feminine voice cursed once again for the sound. Her body swung around as she heard a door open just a few meters behind her, and a face poking out of it. The big wall clock's hands pointed at the time; _**3;13 AM**_. A mass of curls stuck around the doorframe, soon followed by a head and a body. The female figure froze in place.

Joe stumbled into the hallway, his left hand rubbing his eyes. He did not notice the body of his sister standing nailed to the ground in the middle off the hallway. He stumbled down the long hall, on his way to the bathroom. He jumped slightly when he bumped into something, and it emmited a loud shriek, followed by a bang that was soft enough to not wake up anyone else in the house.

"Huh?"

His eyes tried to focus in his drowsy mind. His view was still blurry, eventough he was wearing his prescription glasses. He blinked a few times and rubbed both his eyes with his hands before he really noticed who he had bumped into. Miley was sitting on her hands and knees, one hand stretched forwards and patting the ground, as if she was searching for something. "Miles?"

Miley cursed something in dutch onder her breath, her hand still patting across the floor, now reaching under a small table that was placed against the wall, a vase with flowers decorating it. Her hand finally grabbed onto something, but Joe could not see what it was since she quickly turned her back towards him, her hands going up into the direction of her face. They then came back down, empty.

"Miley?" He grabbed onto her forearm, pulling her up from their hallway floor. He tried to turn her around so she faced him, but she pulled back with just as much force as he tried to turn her towards him. "What are you doing?"

Her shoulder slumped and she turned around, her face looking down, but he still caught the small strips of black plastic going alongside her face. "Are you," His brown eyes squinted behind his glasses as he leaned closer to his sister. "You are!" He placed his hand underneath her chin and pushed her head up so he could look at her. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

Miley scoffed and stepped away from him. "The same reason that you're wearing them. I'm shortsighted." She brought her hand up to push her black framed glasses up her nose as they slid down.

"But, but I've never seen you wear them!" He protested, eying his sister's glasses that looked much like his own, he was to busy looking at her glasses that he didn't notice the way his sister's body shivered.

"Duh, I wear contacts that I can sleep with. I hate my glasses."

"But why aren't you wearing them now?"

"Because I had a headache yesterday night and I decided to put them out for the night, knowing that no one would see me with this hideous thing." She pointed at the glasses that were once again sliding down her nose. "Why the heck did you come out now?" She brought her hand up and smacked it across his left upperarm.

"I have to pee!"

"And you couldn't wait the five seconds I needed to get an aspirin?"

"No, I have to pee!"

Miley threw her hands up and turned around, her left pulling her glasses off her nose. Her other hand went down to her face, pushing the piece where her palm met her wrist into her right eyes, hoping to ease the pain that had been there since the night before. Her hand with her glasses was stuck out, touching around her as she walked towards the bathroom door so she wouldn't bump into anything along the way.

"I think they're pretty cool."

Miley stopped and turned around to look at Joe, her eyes squinting since she didn't care to put her glasses back on her face. "They're hideous." She scoffed, holding her hand with her glasses up. "I hate my glasses. They make my face look even fatter then it already is!" She turned around again and stalked off, opening the bathroom door and slipping inside, leaving the door open as she went for the medicine cabinet above the sink.

"You've got those headaches often?" He followed her to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her search through medicine boxes and bottles in the cabinet till she pulled a blue one out of it. He watched as she put her glasses back on and searched the back of the box. "You need to dissolve them in water." He answered her unspoken question. She shot him a small smile as she grabbed onto the glass where they kept their toothbrushes in, tipping it over so the colorful teeth cleaning devices fell out of it.

"I don't have them very often.." She trailed off, letting the water pour out of the faucet and into her glass. "But when I do, they're pretty bad." She shrugged, dropping one white tablet into the clear water, it began bubbling immediately. She leaned onto the counter of the sink with both hands, her eyes tightly closed as she tried to ignore the stinging feeling deep inside her head.

She opened her eyes and looked at the quickly dissolving tablet. She grabbed onto the glass and drank the now white colored water at once, cringing at the taste it had. She placed the glass back down, stacking the toothbrushes back in it one by one. "You can go pee now." She looked at Joe and motioned to the toilet as she slipped past him. "Put the seat down after you're done." She shot at him as he closed the bathroom door behind her.

She padded her way across the floor, still making sure she did not make to much noise, and slipped through her bedroom door, not caring to close it when she was inside. She stumbled towards her bed as her left foot shoved some clothes aside that were scattered around her floor from the night before, seeing as she did not have the power to put them away neatly.

She dropped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her, placing her glasses on her nightstand, and listening to Joe flushing the toilet, washing his hands, and then leaving the bathroom. She heard his footsteps coming closer, but frowned when they stopped way to soon. She pushed herself up on her lower arms, looking at the figure standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing Joe?"

Joe stepped into her room, closing her bedroom door behind him. "Are you really okay, Mi?" He stepped closer into her bedroom, sitting on the other side of her bed. "Because you look horrible." He pulled her covers back, lying underneath them with her.

She dropped back on her bed, rolling over till she could snuggle into her older brother's side comfortably. "I'm just so tired, and my head is killing me." She burried her face in his neck as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

"Jeez," He shuddered. "Mile, you're freezing." He turned on his side, pulling his little sister closer to his body as she shivered in his arms. "You're not getting sick on me, are ya?" He joked, rubbing her back with his hands, hoping to warm her up. But she just shrugged against him, snuggling closer into him, hoping to capture his body heat more. "I'm getting mom." He untangled himself away from her, but she just clinged onto his shirt.

"No," She muttered, her eyes half open. "you're warm. Stay."

"Now I'm definately getting mom." He scrambled away from her, falling out of her bed in the process. He cursed something under his breath, watching Miley curl up tightly in her comforter. He turned around and was extra carefull as he walked out of her room. But him falling out of bed had woken Nick up, who slept in one of the rooms next to Miley's.

"_Dude, what are you doing? It's like half past three in the morning_." The younger Jonas brother rubbed his eyes as he stared at Joe. His clothes were wrinkled, and his curls stuck into every imaginable direction.

Joe looked at his younger brother, his eyes glinting. "_Get in there and keep her warm, I'm getting mom._" He whispered, grabbing onto Nick's arm when he protested, and pushed him into Miley's room anyway. "She's freezing and has a headache, I'm getting mom." He hissed as Nick just stared at him dumbly. "Now, _keep her warm_." He emphasized the last three words.

"Mi?" The younger brother turned to loot at his sister, who was tightly curled up in her blankets, her arms holding onto her head. "Miley." He stepped closer to her bed and sat down, placing his hand on his sister's back. "_It's okay_." He whispered, pulling her bedsheets up and climbing underneath them. Her hands shot out and clung onto him, snuggling close as if she was capturing every ray of warmth he shot out.

He cringed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him. "You _are _freezing."

"No shit, Sherlock." He could hear her mumble, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I feel like crap." She groaned, her hands tightening around her brother's shirt. "It's so _effing _cold." She hissed, but Nick had noticed the way she had relaxed when he held her in his arms.

Nick turned his head to look at the door as he heard someone enter. He sat up, taking Miley with him. He leaned her against the headboard of her bed, ignoring her protests of wanting to lay down. He held his twin sister against him as his mother neared the bed, being carefull to not make any sudden noises that could cause Miley's headache to worsen.

"Miley, honey, are you okay?"

"It's so _cold_." The brunette shuddered, causing her twin brother to pull her closer against him. "Why is it so cold here?" She looked on as her mother turned to Joe, said something and turned back around again. Joe just nodded at her, leaving her room, only to come back minutes later with a thick blanket, and a white box.

Denise took the box from her son and opened it, pulling out a glass thermometer and shaking it slightly. "Open up honey." She muttered as she held the thermometer infront of Miley. Her daughter opened her mouth and Denise stuck the glass device inside. "Just keep it there for a few minutes." She turned to Joe when Miley nodded. "Why are you still holding that blanket?"

Joe just stared dumbly at his mother before it seemed like something clicked. His mouth formed an 'o' shape and he shot towards the bed, handing Nick one side of the blanket as he wrapped his side around Miley.

"I can't move my arms!" Miley whined, but it came out muffled by the thermometer that was still under her tongue. She wriggled around, loosening the blanket around her. But everytime it loosened, Joe just tugged it tighter around her again.

Denise reached over, pulling the thermometer from her daughter's mouth, looking at it. "101,1°" She looked at her daughter. "You're staying in bed the next couple of days."

"But what about-" Miley's cry of protest was shushed by her mother, who pulled her back against her pillows. "Mom! I have to-" She was shushed again.

"You're not shooting when you're sick. You have a fever, and I don't want you any sicker."

"But mom!" Miley tried again, huffing as her mother just turned around and left her room. "This is so unfair!"

_**Magic, magic, magic,  
Magic, magic, magic.**_

_Again, brownie point for me! I wrote a whole chapter without a single Dutch word!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the character, I just wrote this plot.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_I would also like to say that I made a banner for this story, and the link is to be found on my page._

_You tried to pull me close,_  
_and whisper in my ear._

"Do you have any idea how boring it is to be here alone? Frankie's at school, Demi is shooting and my brothers are recording songs for '_JONAS L.A_'!" Miley whined, readjusting her laptop in her lap as she pouted at her screen, which showed Justin. "Jay, _help me_!"

"Miles, the first time I'm back in the USA is in like three weeks. I can't help you, I missed too much of school already this year, even with my tutors." He looked slightly distracted by something on his own computer screen. "You're lucky we have that study day tomorrow, otherwise I couldn't even talk to you now."

Miley looked at the right down corner of her screen. "But it's not e-" She stopped mid-scentence. "It's twelve AM there, isn't it?" Justin nodded his head at her. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you awake. I hate these time differences, it makes talking so difficult. And I feel like I'm behind on you with nine hours."

"That's because you are, Mi." He chuckled. "I must say, you don't look so sick as you did that one time."

"I only have a headache and a slight fever. Mum thinks I'm dying or something." She huffed. "And the last time I was sick was because you made me get out in the rain at four AM!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I got hypothermia, and couldn't get out of bed for a week." She shuffeled slightly, leaning further back into her pillows. "I miss you." She sighed.

"Miss you too. It's not the same without you trying to distract me every few seconds. Even my teachers say my behavior has improved since you left." He laughed, his white teeth showing. "As if that will ever really happen. Who else has to make Gomez' life hell since you and Dems can't do that anymore?"

Her mouth opened slightly, her eyes glinstening with humor. "What did you do?" She giggled as she saw Justin's smile form into a smirk.

"I may have teased her about you being famous and on a TV show and all. She didn't believe me till I showed her a YouTube video with you and Demi on that interview with that weird dude." There was some clicking on keyboard keys heard from her computer. "I can't seem to find his name, but you know who I mean."

"What happened after that?"

"She cursed some words, said I manipulated the video. Then said she should search _Twin secret_ up on YouTube. She did and couldn't speak for the next few days. You should have seen her face when you and Dems popped up on the computer screen at school. And it was as if she did not know you were Kevin, Joe and Nick's sister." Justin frowned.

"She did know that, she just pushed it down somewhere far. She hates me." A smirk played on Miley's lips. "But I hate her too, so no harm is done." Miley's head snapped towards her bedroom door, which had been closed throughout the whole morning, but was now suddenly opened. "What the..?" She grabbed onto her laptop, sliding out of her bed.

"Mi, what are you doing?"

"Shh." She hushed her boyfriend, walking out of her bedroom. "Is anyone the-" She shrieked as she was grabbed around her waist, almost dropping her laptop onto the floor. "Let me go!" The lid of her laptop snapped close, and her left elbow drew forwards and then harshly backwards, aiming for the intruder's gut.

A very familiar cry of pain was heard as Miley was dropped back on her feet. She swiveled around to face the person that had grabbed her, only to be met by the sight of Nick lying on the floor, holding his stomach. "Nick, you idiot!" She dropped onto her knees next to him, placing her laptop, where Justin's worried voice was heard from, down and helped her twin sit up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" He shot back a her, his hands rubbing his stomach. "Why did you do that?"

Miley huffed, opening her laptop again. "You scared me, you idiot! I tought I was home alone." She turned to face her brother, slapping him across his upperarm with the palm off her hand. "Ass." She grabbed onto her laptop, pushing herself off the floor and onto her feet. "Sorry Jay." Her boyfriend made a motion that it didn't matter to him. "Why are you even home?"

"Mom's orders. Had to make sure you weren't dying." He rolled his eyes and held his hand up, silently asking her to pull him up. He sighed when his sister didn't move and just stared at him. He pushing himself up on his feet, brushing his jeans off.

"Told ya she tought I was dying." Miley shot at her laptop, a small grin playing on her lips before she turned back to look at her twin brother. "How long are you staying? Because my head'll explode if I don't get entertained soon." She whined, batting her eyelashes at her brother. "Please?"

"This makes me feel like something you go to when everybody else drops you."

Miley looked at her laptop, where Justin was still seen on the screen. "It's not that Jay. But you have to go soon, and talking about how much I hate Gomez gets boring after a while."

"Yeah yeah," He waved her off with a motion off his hand. "I have to go anyway. If mom finds out I'm still awake I won't be coming to the US in a long time." He blew her a kiss with his hand. "I love you, Des."

"Love you too Jay." She blew him a kiss and closed her laptop when Justin faded into her background. "Now, about you being here.." She trailed off, hugging the squared device to her chest. "I'm fine Nick, my fever has been dropping since this morning." She pouted her lower lip. "And it's so boring here alone."

Nick tried to look away from her, but his eyes were drawn back to his twin sister everytime he looked away. "Fine." He cracked, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Just wait a second." He walked away, dissapearing into the door that led into his room, emerging only a minute later with a black sweater with white stripes in his hand. "But you're wearing this."

Miley eyed the sweater he was holding. "Excuse me?" She looked back up at Nick. "You want me to wear your sweater? Why?"

"Because I know you don't own one decent sweater. And you'll only sweat to death in your winter coat." He thrusted his sweater into her hands. "Now, put it on and we'll go."

"As long as you're not taking me to that gross yoghurt place again, I'm fine." She unfolded her brother's sweater and pulled it over her head. She brought her arms to the back of her neck and pulled her long curls from inside the sweater. "So, where are you taking me?" She noticed the sleeves of her sweater were slightly to long and she pulled them up till they rested halfway on her hands.

"You haven't tought about where you wanted to go before you begged me to take you out?"

Miley just shook her head, her face scrunching up slightly. "_Damn_." She muttered under her breath, bringing her nose into the inside of her elbow as she sneezed. When she looked back at Nick, he had that doubtfull look back in his eyes. "Nick, I only _sneezed_, it's really nothing!" She rolled her eyes before she grabbed him by his arm. "Now, let's go before I'm eighty and can't move anymore for real!" She dragged him down the stairs and into the hallway. "Let me just get some shoes..."

"Mi, it are only shoes, just pick a pair."

"They have to match with your sweater Nick! I can't be seen outside looking like crap and with shoes that don't match my clothes!" She threw some of Joe's shoes out of the way and then grabbed onto her black converses. "These'll do." She muttered, quickly pulling them on and shoving the laces inside, not bothering to tie them properly. She looked up at Nick, noticing his look. "Don't even think about it Nicholas."

Nick grabbed his keys from their usual spot, shrugging his shoulders. "I wasn't going to say anything." He grabbed a pair of sunglasses that were next to where his keys had been lying. "Lets go."

_It's what I'm seeing under your skin,_  
_yeah, you got me hooked._

"_**Nick and Miley Jonas were spotted out together just a few days ago. Sources have told us that Jonas (Miley) had reported sick at the studios of Twin secret. She did look awfully pale, but was fit enough to greet girls as they swarmed around her and her brother. Another big pointer is that the long lost Jonas sister was wearing one of the youngest band member of the Jonas brothers his sweater. Don't you think it's sweet that Nick cares so much about his sister to loan her his sweater?**_" Demi laughed as she walked into her and Miley's schoolroom, a magazine in her hands.

"Hmm?" Miley yawned and stretched as she looked at Demi. Her head had been above her dutch written history book for the last thirty minutes, and her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. "Wat zei je?(*)" She turned back to her textbook, writing down some notes in her notepad. She had missed two days of filming, and of school work. That was why Demi was free of homework and she had to catch up.

Demi dropped the magazine ontop of Miley's textbook. "Dit zei ik.(2*)" She dropped herself on her desk and pulled her cellphone from her jeans, deciding to place a tweet on her and Miley's joined twitter account; '_**ItsDemi&&Miley**_' **It's so much fun watching Miley work her ass of to catch up with work. :) xx -Demz**

"Naja, hij liet me wel z'n trui lenen, maar hij dwong me om dat ding aan te trekken.(3*)" Miley shrugged, dropping the magazine back on her desk and returning back to her history textbook. She groaned as her eyes raced past the lines. "Kom op! Wie is Aristoteles nu weer?(4*)" She sighed, dropping her head on her open textbook. "Zoveel namen... zoveel.. namen.(5*)"

"Hij was de leerling van Plato, was een Filosoof en zijn ideeën worden tot op vandaag nog steeds besproken.(6*)" Demi said absendmindley. "Oh, en hij leefde in de tijd van de Romeinen.(7*)" She added as an aftertought, typing away on the keypad of her phone.

"Hoe weet je dat echt?(8*)" Miley stared at her book before back at Demi. "Maar ik dacht dat hij de dude was van die gifbeker!(9*)" She stared at her textbook again. "Wie was dat dan weer?(9*)"

"Dat was Socrates. Hij had de keuze, dood of verbanning door genade te smeken. Toen hij weigerde om te smeken kreeg ie de gifbeker.(10*)" Demi hopped of her desk and walked over to Miley's. "Staat daar,(11*)" She pointed at a square, purple box in the right down corner of the right page of Miley's textbook. "Je bent echt hopeloos met geschiedenis, hmm?(12*)"

"Het heeft gewoon geen nut om het te leren!(13*)" She swiveled around his her chair. "Het is al gebeurt! Hebben ze nooit de uitdrukking; Haal geen oude koeien uit de sloot?(14*)" She stood up from her chair, her eyes closed en her pointer fingers on her temples. "Nog een keer; Plato had een Academie in Athene, Socrates was zijn leer-(15*)" She cut herself of when Demi made a sound. "Aristoteles was zijn leerling, en Socrates ging dood door een gifbeker?(15*)" It was more of a question then a statement.

"That sums it up." Demi closed the textbook and burried placed her phone ontop of it. "Nou, ik moest je halen van Kenneth, je moet naar wardrobe.(16*)" She linked her arm with Miley's. "We doen die scene waar Arianna, Hannah en Jackson naar hun _future possible stephmom _gaan.(17*)"

"Ik mag weer Hannah worden, wohoo!(18*)" Miley cheered as she let the classroom door fall close behind the both of them as she and Demi made their way to the wardrobe department of the studio. "Olivia!" The girl shrieked as soon as she entered the grand room filled with aisles full of clothes.

"Miss Smiley Miley, it's good to see you're feeling well again." The show's head wardrobe woman smiled as both girls entered her '_kingdom_'. "Heard you'll be Hannah and Arianna today, am I right?" She ducked into the aisle labeled with the names of the secret popstars and emerged with a set of clothes. "Alright, here are Miley's." She handed them to her before ducking into the aisle again.

Miley looked at the clothes and then ducked into one of the dressingrooms on the other side of the room, emerging only minutes later with her _Hannah _clothes on. "I love these Olivia!" She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing some tight, washed and ripped jeans and an oversized purple shirt with sparkly studs, it hung of one shoulder with a brown belt strapped on her waist. "You honestly have the best clothes." She took the ankle boots with two inch heels from her. "Atleast they're not gonna kill me this time." She joked as she pulled them on, letting her jeans rest on the top of them.

There was a rustling sound of a curtain pushed aside, followed by a; 'tada' from Demi. She was wearing white skinny jeans with pink letters and stars printed on them, and an white and pink striped shirt ontop of it. "I think I'm falling in love more each time I try on these clothes." She sighed dreamily, pulling on a pair of pink converses that Olivia handed to her.

"You girls are way to nice." Both demi and Miley swore that they saw a slight pink tint covering Olivia's cheeks, but they couldn't be sure since she turned around to a basket labeled as _'Hannah_', pulling the pink glove and the bracelet out of it. "So, who'll be wearing the necklace?" She went to the other side of the room where she had stalled a bunch of jewelry and pulled out the _Jonas _necklace.

"Miley will," Demi nodded at Miley, who was clipping her bracelet on her wrist. "I wore it last time Hannah and Arianna appeared." She looked down again, finishing tying her left shoe.

Miley bulled her brown locks up so Olivia could clip the necklace around her neck. "Am I good?" She released her hair, letting it fall down on her shoulders again. She walked away when Olivia just smiled and nodded at her. "I'll see you in a few Dems." She called over her shoulder before dissapearing from the sight of both Demi and Olivia.

**These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line**

_I am sorry if some parts of the history part don't match, or aren't right.. I was learning this at the time I wrote it, but I am not sure if the names are the same in English... And I was too lazy to look it up._

_(*): 'What did you say?'  
(2*): 'This is what I said.'  
(3*): 'Naja, he did loan me his sweater, but he also forced it onto me.'  
(4*): 'Come on! Who the heck is Aristoteles?'  
__(5*): 'So many names... so many.. names.'  
__(6*): 'He was the students of Plato, was a filosopher en his ideas are still mentioned this these days.'  
(7*): 'Oh, and he lived in the time of the Romans.'  
(8*): 'How do you really know that?'  
(9*): 'But I tought he was the dude from that posioncup!' 'Who is that then?'  
(10*): 'That's Socrates. Hij had the choice, death or being banned by begging for mercy. He got the posioncup when he refused to beg.'  
(11*): 'It's stands there,'  
(12*); 'You're really hopeless with history, hmm?'  
(13*): 'It just doesn't have any use to learn it!'  
(14*); 'It already happened. Have they never heard of the prhase; don't dig up something old?'  
(15*); 'One more time; Plato had an Academy in Athena, Socrates was his stud-' 'Aristoteles was his students, and Socrates died because of a posioncup?'  
(16*); 'Now, Kenneth said I had to get you, you have to go to wardrobe.'  
(17*): 'We're doing the scene where Arianna, Hannah and Jackson go to their __**future possible stephmom**__._'  
(18*); 'I get to be Hannah again, woohoo!'_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, since it came from my own mind.. The rest is owned by other people…  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

**I am so psyched to upload this! It's my first upload in 2011, and it's just over three hours into the new year! Happy Newyears everyone!**

_Ah, que sera, sera._  
_What ever comes, I'll be okay._

"Ok, dit is zo(*) uncomfortable!" Miley groaned out as she tried to move in the small space she, Demi and Jason were squeezed in together till Kenneth would yell '**action**'. "Ow!" She yelped when Demi moved, elbowing her in the guts. "Demi!"

"**Silence!**" Kenneth's voice made the three teenagers shut up immediately. "**And.. Action!**"

"_Alright, come on out_." Robert's voice was muffeled by the piece of wood that played as the set's closetdoor. "Now."

Jason pushed one side of the slidingdoor open, peaking out of it with an innocent looking face. "Oh, dad!" He stepped out of the _closet_, his voice sounding relieved. "What a relieve, you would never believe how lost I was!" His relieved face fell as Robert just stared at him. "Would it help if I said I was happy for you?" He tried, making some motion with his hands. He looked away as Miley slid the door on the other side open.

"_How could you?_" She whispered, stalking past Robert, her bag swinging behind her as her heels clicked against the set's wooden floor. Demi's head peaked around the corner of the closet, watching Miley walk away.

Robert followed every movement that was made by Miley, turning around as she passed him. "Woah, hold up little girl." He said as she was almost at the other side of the set. His words made her turn to face him. "How did you find out?" He walked closer to her till he was just a few feet away.

"Well," Miley said with arrogance, her head moving as she spoke. "you didn't tell me." Her eyes showed real hurt as she looked at Robert.

"I can explain," He stepped even closer to her.

"Okay," Miley threw her hands up. "explain this." She got closer to him, poking him in his chest. "Why are you dating someone without telling me?" She pointed her pointer finger of her right hand, which she had used to poke him with, at herself. "Explain how you could think that there was anyone that could ever replace my mom!" With that she turned around, her bag hitting Robert as she stalked away.

"Hannah!" Demi threw herself out the closet as she ran after Miley. "Hannah, please, wait!"

Robert looked from where the two girls had dissapeared towards Jason, who had now fully come out of the closet. "Hehe, that was awkward." He stepped back in the closed and slid the door close.

"**Cut!**"

Miley rushed back onto the set, an apologizing look on her face. "I am so sorry I hit you with my bag!"

"It's alright Miley." Robert brushed it off, a chuckle escaping from him. "It may even make it more believable."

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6, _  
_like a G6, like a G6._

"So," Demi placed her magazine down, looking up at Miley who was once again burried deep inside her history textbook. "Ik vroeg me af, wat wil je voor je verjaardag?(2*)" She pushed herself up on Miley's bed when a growl was heard from the brunette on the opposite side of the room. "What?"

"Het heeft niks met jou te maken, het is gewoon dit stomme boek!(3*)" She placed her thick history book on her lap. "En als antwoord op je vraag; waarom zou ik cadeaus willen? Ik heb alles wat ik kan wensen. Ik heb vier fantastische broers, een geweldig vriendje, de beste, beste vriendin die je kan wensen, en een carrière die groeit.(4*)" Her eyes absendmindley turned to the window, looking at the raindrops that were sticking on the glass from earlier rain. "Wat zou ik moeten vragen?(5*)"

"Dus wat je wilt zeggen is dat ik zelf een cadeau moet zoeken?(6*) Great, just great!" She let herself drop back on Miley's bed, looking up at the ceiling. Miley swore she could hear wheels in her best friend's head turn, thinking of every possible gift she could buy for her birthday. "En dan natuurlijk ook nog iets voor Nick! Wat geef je aan een popstar die toert over de hele wereld?(7*)" She sat up again, getting up from the bed. "Het wordt tijd om Joe te raadplegen...(8*)" She muttered as she walked off.

"Succes daarmee! Ik heb 'm hier al tien keer gehad, vragend wat ik wil voor m'n zeventiende verjaardag!(9*)" She yelled after her friend, but she was sure that her brown eyed friend hadn't heard her as she raced down the hall towards her boyfriend's bedroom. "Dan niet! Veel plezier met zoeken!(10*)" She grabbed her book again, sighing before starting to read again.

"Looks interesting." A voice from her doorway made her place the book down again. "So, I was wondering-" Kevin was cut of short by his sister, who was now wearing a mask of annoyance on her face as she looked at him.

"No, I don't want anything for my birthday! There's nothing I could ask for!" She sighed, burrying her face back in her textbook again. "And I'm not telling what I got Nick!" She said as she sensed that her oldest brother was going to ask another question. "Joe, he did the same thing." She said plainly, her eyes trailing on one of the lines in her book.

"_Why does she have to make it so hard?_" He muttered under his breath as he turned around.

"Because I'm your little sister, it's my job!" She yelled after him, throwing her book on her desk and getting off of her chair. "Peace, at last." She threw herself backwards on her bed, sinking into her pillows.

"Miley?"

The girl on the bed groaned in frustration before she sat up again. "I don't know what I want for my birthday, alright?" She growled, not even looking at who was at the door. "Now please, let me sleep!" She dropped back on her bed, rolling over so she could burry her face in one of her pillows.

Footsteps could be heard as sneakers hit the carpet of her bedroom floor. Her bed shifted as the person sat down on the other side of her. "Is everything alright, Mi?"

"No, it's not alright!" She sat up again, looking at Nick as if he was crazy. "Ofcourse it's not alright! I haven't slept alright in days! I haven't seen Justin in weeks! I'm tired, and everyone is nagging me about what I want as a birthday present! I'm drowning in school work and still need to learn lines for the next episode! I'm lucky I still have time to breathe!"

"You knew what you started when you accepted that role Miley." He looked down at his sister, tears clouding her gray eyes. "You knew it would be hectic."

"It would have been anyway! I would still be drowned in homework, I would still not have Justin here! The only difference is that I would be shipped across the world with you, everytime you had to go somewhere! The only difference is that I stay here everytime you have an interview somewhere!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you really think mom and dad would leave their sixteen-year-old daughter home alone whenever you have to go to New York, or something?"

"No, I don't think they would."

"See, so can you please leave so I can sleep some more? Between people nagging me about our birthday, and _Twin secret,_ I haven't gotten a wink off sleep." She sighed, rubbing her face with the palm of her hands. "I'm just so tired all the time." She whined.

"I know how it feels Mi," He sighed and wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close as he kissed her head. "but you'll get used it at some point." He released her and pushed her down till she was lying on her back. She turned on her side and curled up in a ball almost immediately. "I'll wake you up when dinner's ready, and I'll make sure no one comes to bother you." He looked down at her, noticing how her eyes were already closed, and her breaths were evening out. "Sleep well." He whispered before getting up from her bed, walking out the door, turning off the light as he stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him.

_**I'll need a volunteer.  
How about you, with the eyes?**_

_I dare you to guess which JONAS episode I was watching on youtube while writing this chapter :)_

_(*): 'Ok, this is so-'  
(2*): 'I was wondering, what do you want for your birthday?'  
(3*): 'It has nothing to do with you, it's just this stupid book.'  
(4*): 'And as answer to your question; why would I want presents? I have everything I could wish for. I have four fantastic brothers, an amazing boyfriend, the best, best friend you could ask for, and a career that's growing.'  
(5*): 'What should I ask?'  
(6*): 'So what you're saying is that I have to find a present all by myself?'  
(7*): 'And then ofcourse something for Nick aswell! What do you give to a popstar who tours around the world?'  
(8*): 'It's time to talk with Joe…'  
(9*): 'Success with that! I have had him ten times already, asking me what I want for my seventeenth birthday!'  
(10*): 'Not then! Have fun with searching!'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, since it came from my own mind..  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

**So for the people who took guesses at my challenge last chapter: **There was only one person who got it right. But for the people who didn't, I'll give a little explanation.  
It was not about the whole episode, so the birthday theme had nothing to do with it. It was something Kevin said, and seeing as he did not say much, it wasn't something major.

'"_Why does she have to make it so hard?_" He muttered under his breath as he turned around.**'  
**And I got this from watching the second episode of JONAS; Groovie Movies.

So congratulations to: Jbjonasbrothera, you really know your JONAS!

But enough of me blabbing, enjoy this chapter! In a way it is just a filling, because I had an idea, but I had to work towards it…

_So I'm moving on,_  
_letting go,_  
_holding on to tomorrow._

"**Justin!**" The brunette squealed as the boy stood in the hallway. His arms were spread wide as she tackled him into a hug tightly. "I missed you so much!" She sniffed as she burried her face in his neck, tears glinstening in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're here."

"_I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Mi_." He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he held her tightly against him. "Happy birthday Miley."

She pulled her face from his neck, smiling brightly at him. "Thanks!" She giggled before crashing her lips against his, kissing him deeply for the first time in weeks. She quickly pushed him away from her as a cough was heard from the doorway towards the livingroom. She twirled around to see a smirking Joe standing there, and Demi leaning into his side.

"Justin!" Demi grinned as she pulled herself away from her boyfriend's side, enveloping her best guy friend into a hug. "Everything alright there overseas?" She gave him another quick hug before retreating to Joe's side, allowing Justin to pick his weekend bag back up and settle himself on one of the couches in the livingroom.

"Same old. Loaded with homework, nagging teachers and Gomez that still thinks you bought your way into _Twin secrets_ by using Miley's brother's money, saying she's a much better actress than you two combined." The Canadian boy rolled his eyes and dropped himself onto a couch, placing his bag besides it. "I mean, did she not know half the people in that room were laughing at her, and not with her, when we did that musical thing at school?"

"Nope, she thinks she's the Queen bee of your class." Miley shrugged and sat down next to Justin, snuggling under his arm that he draped around her shoulders. "Ze kwam echt niet over als een prinses dat gered moest worden door een prins. 'T was meer een koe die dood ging, ofzo.(*)" She rolled her eyes, and her statement had Demi in a laughing fit, Justin smiling slightly, and Joe looking confused as to why his girlfriend was suddenly laughing so hard.

"What is it?" Joe pouted slightly as he looked at Demi, who was struggling to keep breathing properly, while aswell furiously trying to wipe tears away that came rolling down her cheeks from laughing too much. When she calmed down slightly she looked over at Miley, causing her to fall into a new laughing fit.

"Hey," Miley held her hands up as Justin glared at her. "It's not my fault she really did look like a cow that was dying!" She saw his lips twitch slightly. "See, you tought it was funny too!"

"What's so funny about a cow dying?" The voice from the doorway had Demi in a new laughing fit, seeing as she was again calming down from her last one. Nick stood in the doorway, looking slightly amused at the brunette girl that was dating his older brother, and was his sister's best friend. "I don't see the joke in that."

"It's not a real cow dying, _might aswell be one_," She did not stop as Justin scolded her. "but it was about this girl's acting. She thinks she's the best actress of the year, but when she tried to be a princess that's saved by a prince, she looked like a cow dying." She then jumped off the couch, spreading her arms wide. "But anyways, happy birthday!" She giggled as she tackled her twin brother into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Happy birthday, Mi." He kissed her ontop of her head, squeezing his arms around her for a second before letting go. "Where are mom and dad? I can't wait to give you my present." He smiled mysterious, catching Miley's attention.

"You found a present? Eventough I haven't said what I wanted?" She narrowed her eyes. "Do I really wanna know what you bought me?" She pulled her eyebrows up when he nodded at her, the mysterious smile still on his face. "Alright..." She said a little unsure, but then brightened up again. "You will love my present for you too!"

She and Nick both turned to look at the door that led towards the kitchen when someone began singing a birthday song. There stood Frankie with their parents. Their little brother singing his lungs out, soon joined by the rest of the people in the room. Their mom was carrying a birthday-cake, which looked like it had over thirty candles on it.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Nick and Miley, happy birthday to you!_"

They all sat down on the couches as the cake was set onto the table. Only Nick and Miley were kneeling on the ground as they blew out their candles, only one not going out in one blow. It soon went out after another blow from both the, _now_, seventeen-year-olds.

"Presents!" It was Joe who jumped up from his seat in excitement, and raced into the hallway, followed by Demi. They both re-appeared forty-nine seconds later, Joe carrying a neatly wrapped box, which was clearly done by Demi. Said girl carried a small square gift, this one was wrapped in a different kind of wrapping paper then the first one, and Miley giggled as she noticed the small Nick & Simon picture on it.

Joe went over to Nick, handing him the box and stating that the present was from both him and Demi. Demi did the same with Miley, handing her the small, CD cased like, present. Miley stared at the picture taped ontop of the pink wrapping paper, curious as to why Demi had taped her favorite Dutch singers on it. She shrugged and tore the paper off it, revealing a CD case. "How did you get this? They don't sell it here!" She looked from her present over to Demi, who was grinning.

"Justin bought it for me, then send it over here a week or so ago. But open it, there's another surprise inside. I must add, I did that one." Demi giggled as she sat back down on the couch she had previously been sitting on.

Miley looked back down at the CD case in confusion before she opened it. She gasped as something fell out of it and into her lap. "Ga weg!(2*)" She shrieked, dropping the CD case next to her on the ground and grabbing the piece of laminated paper. "Ga weg, ga weg!(2*)" She jumped up, tackling Demi into a tight hug. "Ik ga ze echt ontmoeten?(3*)"

"Uhuh!" Demi giggled as she hugged Miley. "Ben ik niet de beste cadeau verzinner ever?(4*)" She pulled herself away from the breath-taking hug from her best friend. "Nick zei zelfs dat het een eer was om _jou _te ontmoeten!(5*)" Her brunette friend shrieked once again, enveloping her into a new tight hug. "Gefeliciteerd Miles!(6*)"

"Dankjewel! Je bent de best vriendin die ik ooit kan wensen!(7*)"

"My turn!" Kevin jumped up from his seat and went into the hallway, coming back after a minute or so, carrying two same sized boxes. "I had no idea what I had to get you both.. so," He handed them both a box. Miley's had a purple wrapping paper around it, while Nick's wrapping paper was a dark green. "I did my best.." Kevin trailed off before he sat down next to his youngest brother again.

Miley eyes her present curiously before she followed Nick's lead and tore the paper off it. She stared at the white box that was now in her hands for a few second before she took the lid off it. She giggled as her hand went in the box, widrawing it with a t-shirt. "As if I don't have like ten of these already." She laughed as she unfolded the white t-shirt, holding it infront of her body. It had the faces of her three brothers on it, and Kevin had written a text on it underneath the picture, with a black sharpie; '_**Believe that you can achieve anything with this shirt on, x Kevin.**_'

When she looked over at Nick, she was shocked to see he had also gotten a shirt from Kevin, but his had her face on it. It was light blue, and underneath the picture of her head Kevin had also written a text with the black sharpie; '_**My twin sister has me wrapped around her finger.**_' with an arrow pointing upwards, towards her face. "Oh my god, you made a t-shirt with my face on it?"

"I like it, think I'll wear it at a concert soon, or something." Nick grinned and pulled the shirt over his head, putting it on over his other t-shirt he was already wearing. He looked over at Miley, who was still looking at the shirt with big eyes. "You've got something else in there too." He said as he leaned over to look inside her box. "Why didn't I get anything else?" He looked at his older brother, his lower lip puckered out in a joking manner.

"Because I didn't miss sixteen of your birthday, dumbass."

Miley snapped out of her shocked state and looked inside her box again, gasping as she plucked the jewelry box out of it. Her eyes grew even more wide when she opened it. "Oh my gosh, Kevin, it's beautiful!" Her finger swiped softly over the silver letters that were shown when she opened the box. It spelled her name on a silver chain, a diamond adorning the '_y_' of her name. "Thank you!" She stood up from her sitting position, hugging Kevin tightly. "I love it."

Kevin took the jewelry box from her as soon as she released him from her hug. "Here, let me." He said and took the necklace from its box, unclasping the clasp while Miley turned around. He stood up and placed the necklace infront of her throat as she pulled her hair up, he then clasped it shut at the back of her neck.

Miley looked down and took the '_y' _between her left pointer finger and thumb to take a better look at her new necklace. She then turned around to face Kevin again, giving him one last hug. "Thanks." She then stepped away from him to face Nick. "My turn, I can't wait longer to give you my gift." She darted from the room, only to come back with a square present, wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Here you go." She sat back down next to Nick, handing him the present.

He had not expected her present to be that heavy, and it dropped into his lap as it slipped through his fingers. "Jeez, that's heavy." He puffed and then began tearing the wrapping paper off of it. It revealed a photo-album, with golden writing on the front; '_**Destiny Hope Jonas**_' was read.

"It's not just a present for you, it's for al off you." She looked at every single person in the room, except for Demi and Justin, who knew what she meant by her words, as they knew what her present for Nick was. "I just want you guys to know how the first sixteen and a half years of my life were, that's why I decided to give Nick a scrapbook of my life."

Her whole family made their way over to the two of them, taking place somewhere around them where they could get a good view of the scrapbook. Nick opened it, revealing a picture that was taking minutes after they both were born. On the right side of the book there was a piece of paper; a copy of her birth certificate. It stated that her birth name was Destiny Hope Jonas, but that now her legally name was Miley Ray Jonas. She had glued a pink piece of paper next to it, where she had written on; '_**I may be Miley Ray now, but I'll allways be Destiny Hope**_.'

He flipped towards the next page. It was covered in pictures, but it even had a lock of her hair on it. She had written her age, and what was happening, next to every item on the page. There was a picture of her first potty training, her first steps. At the lock of her hair she had written: '_Age 1- first haircut, I got this from my orphanage scrapbook._'

As they went through the pages they saw how the brunette girl had changed. From a bubbly four-year-old, to a smiley fifteen-year-old. She had taped notes on some pages, and on others she had taped papers with song texts on them. Then they came towards the pages from after her sixteenth birthday. Some picture included them, but most of them were featuring Demi. Pictures from at home, from backstage at concerts, even a few that were made as they were playing their alter egos; Hannah and Arianna Montana.

Nick looked at Miley. His sister was looking at pictures in the book, her eyes shining with tears. "Thank you Miley, this is the best birthday present anyone has ever given me. And nothing'll ever compete with it." He handed the scrapbook to his mom, who began flipping through pages again. "Thanks." He drew his twin sister in a hug, her face immediately burying itself in his neck.

**I was thinkin' about her,  
thinkin' about me.**

_(*): 'It was more like a cow that was dying.'  
(2*): 'No way!' 'No way, no way!'  
(3*): 'I'm really going to meet them?'  
(4*): 'Aren't I the best present thinker ever?'  
(5*): 'Nick even said that it was an honor to meet __**you**__!'  
(6*): 'Congratulations Miles!'  
(7*): 'Thank you! You're the best friend I could ever wish for!'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)  
**  
I apologize for not uploading in a while, but I'm super busy with school and stuff.. And my life hasn't been a really happy one this past week… But I'm not here to talk about my fucked up life, enjoy this chapter!_  
_

_It's only you I know it's true,_  
_it has to be._

He stumbled down the stairs late that night. It was three am, if he believed his alarm-clock, and for some reason he hadn't been able to fall asleep again. He rubbed his tired eyes as he entered the dark kitchen, opening the refrigerator, shining a blueish light through the kitchen. He wasn't aware of his sister sitting at the kitchen table, a bucket of icecream infront of her, and a spoon in her hand.

He grabbed onto the milk carton, pulling it open and placing it at his lips. But the voice that suddenly spoke up startled him, causing milk to spray from his mouth and against the closed fridge door. "Don't drink from the carton, Nicholas." He twirled around to look at her, the milk carton still in his hands. "It's disgusting if you do that." She had her eyebrows pulled up at him as she shoved a spoonful off strawberry icecream in her mouth.

"And you eating straight from the icecream bucket isn't?" He went into a cabinet above the kitchen counter and grabbed onto a mug, sitting down next to her after he closed the cabinet again.

"Not if I finish it. But I know you aren't able to finish three quarters of a milk carton." She replied smugly, scooping a new spoonful of icecream in her mouth while he filled his mug with milk. "So, why are you up this late?" She licked at the icecream that was left on her spoon, cleaning it from the frozen treat.

"Why are you?" He shot back at her.

"Couldn't sleep because of what has been going on lately." She shrugged, digging into a new spoonful off icecream. "Doesn't explain why you are up at three twenty-one in the morning." She got up from her seat, walking towards the fridge and pulling it open again. "So, I again ask, why?" She pulled the carton off chocolate milk from the refrigerator, closing it again.

He watched as his sister took a glass from the cabinet above the sink, filling it with the cold, chocolate drink before she placed the carton back in the fridge. "Woke up, and just can't fall asleep again." He shrugged, taking a drink from his milk and wiping the milk mustache that was left on his face away with his hand.

Miley sat back down in her chair again, grabbing onto her spoon. "There's always a reason for not being able to sleep." She dropped her spoon back in the bucket again. "But off the sleeping topic, I want to thank you again." She turned in her chair so she faced him. "You really are the best brother in the world." She giggled and then wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. "_I love you Nick_." She whispered, her head buried against his chest.

"Why are you thanking me?" He tightened his arms around her for a moment, before he pulled back so he could look at her. "I didn't do anything for you that you could thank me for." He looked confused as he leaned back in his chair. "Why would you thank me?"

"It's not that I am only thanking you, because I will thank everyone once they're awake. It's just that I'm thanking you for this opportunity. Without you all I would still be dreaming to have a life like this back at the orphanage. Because of you I'm living my dream. And I'm thanking you for it." She smiled softly before she hugged him again. "Thank you again." She kissed his cheek before she stood up from her seat. "Goodnight Nick, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled again before she left the kitchen, leaving her stuff behind.

"Goodnight Mi." Nick sighed as his eyes fell on the mess that she had left on the table. Sighing again he grabbed onto her spoon, scooping up some ice cream and eating it. He then dropped it onto the table, placing the lid back onto the tub before he got up from his seat opening the fridge so he could put it back in the freezer. "I knew she wouldn't finish it." He mumbled to himself, pushing the fridge close with his hip before going back to the table to put everything else in the dishwasher, and clean the milk from the fridge's door.

_I hate the homecoming queen,  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me._

"No you don't have to come in with us! They're over twenty, and I have _Justin_," For some reason she spoke his name in a weird tone. "thank you very much!" Miley huffed as her three brothers followed her and Demi around as they tried to find their way backstage. She was finally going to meet two of her Dutch idols, and she was not going to let brothers ruin this for her. "Serious, get a life! Stop following me around all day!" She slipped through the door that was signed as the boys' dressingroom along with her brothers and Demi.

"We have to make sure they don't try to do anything funny."

Miley swiveled around to face Kevin. "Like, are you serious? They're over _twenty_ and both have girlfriends!" She threw her hands up as her brothers just stared at her. "Alsof ik tegen doven aan het praten ben ofzo (*)." She huffed again, crossing her arms and tapping her foot onto the floor. "_**Go away!**_"

As her brothers stayed where they were the long lost Jonas sister turned to look at her best friend. "Kan jij je vriendje hier niet weg zwijmelen ofzo? Een lekkere smakkert ofzo?(2*)" She cringed at the idea of seeing her best friend make out with her older brother, but it was all for a good cause, get her brother the hell out of there before Nick and Simon would arrive to meet them.

Demi was looking at her black painted nails in boredom. "Just let them stay Miles, you won't be able to get rid of them." She looked up when the door made a sound as it was opened. She then looked over at Miley as her best friend grabbed onto her arm tightly, digging her short nails into her skin. "_Laat los.(3*)_" She hissed through her teeth.

"Hey."

"_Eeep_."

"So she gets all; '_oh my gosh_' about them. But when she found out we were her brothers, she got all mad at us." Joe muttered to his brother, but quieted down by a jab in the ribs from his girlfriend, who gave him a look that said: '_Shut up, or I do make you leave._' He just huffed at her. "_Fine_."

'Oh, we dachten dat jullie maar met twee zouden komen.(4*)" Simon eyed the three boys on the side. "We hadden een verassing, maar ik weet niet of dat nu..(5*)" He trailed off, looking at his companion, Nick. He just shrugged and Simon turned his eyes to the two girls. "..maar we kunnen vast wel wat regelen.(5*)" He stuck his hand out to Miley. "Jij bent Miley, toch?(6*)" The brunette just nodded at him and shook his hand. "Simon."

Demi smiled at him as she shook his hand. "Niet op hun letten. Blijkbaar mogen we nergens heen zonder ze, bang dat we worden aangevallen ofzo.(7*)" She rolled her eyed. "Maar we kunnen ze wegsturen als ze irritant worden.(8*) Right Joe?" She turned her eyes to her boyfriend who, even though he couldn't understand a thing she just said, happily nodded at his girlfriend. She then shook Nick's hand. "Het is echt te gek dat jullie dit wilde doen!(9*)"

"We hebben veel verhalen gehoord over het Nederlandse meisje dat opeens het zusje van een populaire Amerikaanse band bleek te zijn, en _ook_ nog een goed kon zingen.(10*)" Nick took a bottle from the table, screwing the blue cap off it. "We vonden het best wel gaaf om te horen dat ze een grote fan was.(11*)"

Miley swiveled around to look at Nick as he tapped her arm. "Where's Justin, would've thought he would be here when you were back in the Netherlands." But his sister just huffed at his comment and turned around to face the other two boys again. "Did I say something wrong?" He turned to look at his two older brothers.

"From what I've heard from Demi is that she and Justin got into a fight over the phone last night. Nothing major, and no break-ups, but she was pretty torn down by it. And now everytime he is brought up, she gets al snippy and angry." Joe didn't turn to look at his younger brother, but kept his eyes on his girlfriend, as if to make sure she wouldn't be grabbed away by someone any moment.

"What happened?"

"From what I understood is that Justin has been spotted around with this girl. And you know how the papz blow it way out of proportion, and are making it look like he's cheating on her." Joe crossed his arms. "He waved it off as nothing, and that is where the shouting came in." His attention was brought to his sister and girlfriend, who shrieked, and then nodded enthusiastically.

"Dat is echt te gek!(12*)" Miley giggled, looking at Demi. "We kunnen..(13*)" She didn't have to finish as her best friend nodded at her. "Dat is echt de perfecte manier om..(13*)" Again she didn't finish, as Demi nodded her head again. "Okey then!"

"Do they do that a lot?" One of the guys, Joe was not sure if it was Nick or Simon, asked them, his words layered with a thick Dutch accent.

"Answering without knowing what the other is saying, but in someway it looks like they know?" When the one that asked the question nodded, he continued. "Yup," Kevin popped his '_p_'. "but it's scarier if Miley and Nick do it. With the twin thing and all. It is as if they _actually know _what the other is thinking." He eyed his younger brother. "And I would like it if you never do it again."

"It's not our fault." Nick and Miley said to him, in complete synchronization. Then they looked at eachother, a sly smirk coming up on their faces. "But we.." Nick began. "..could also.." Miley continued. "..do it…" Nick again. "..like this!" They ended in-sync with eachother. "It's a lot more funnier that way!" They continued together, their grins growing wider as Joe and Kevin groaned at them.

Nick looked down at his watch. "Uhm," He began, looking up again. "we gaan beginnen over twintig minuten, en ik denk dat we het beste jullie tien minuten in de show het podium op kunnen halen. Als dat goed is?(14*)"

Miley and Demi just nodded at them. "Maar ik heb wel een gitaar nodig.(15*)" She turned to look at her brothers. "Did we bring my new guitar? Or any guitar at all?" She huffed when they shook their head no. "Damn." She muttered under her breath, turning back around. "Hebben jullie misschien een gitaar die ik mag gebruiken?(15*)" She clapped her hands in excitement as they nodded at her.

_**Thinkin' about us,  
what we gonna be?**_

_So, if you're wondering why Miley is talking about a new guitar. I wrote that because I never told you guys what Nick's present was in the last chapter. So, if you wanna know. He got her an acoustic guitar, it's chocolaty brown, with quotes from Jonas brother's songs on it. And he had it made so that the strings were bright pink. So, now you know!_

_(*): 'As if I'm talking to deaf people.'  
(2*): 'Can't you flirt your boyfriend away? Give him a big kiss or something?'  
(3*): 'Let go!'  
(4*): 'Oh, we thought you would be coming with only two.'  
(5*): 'We had a surprise, but I'm not sure that…' '..but there's probably something we can think off.'  
__(6*): 'You're Miley, right?'  
__(7*): 'Don't mind them. Turns out we can't go anywhere without them, scared that we get attacked or something.'  
(8*): 'But we can send them away if they get irritating.'  
(9*): 'It's really awesome that you wanted to do this!'  
(10*): 'We've heard a lot of stories about the Dutch girl that turned out to be the little sister of a popular American ban, and could sing good __**aswell**__.'  
(11*): 'We tought it wwas cool to heard that she was a big fan.'  
(12*): 'That is awesome!'  
(13*): 'We can…' 'That's the perfect way to..'  
(14*): 'we're gonna start in twenty minutes, and I think that's it's the best if we can get you on stage ten minutes into the show. If that's alight?'  
(15*): 'Do you have a guitar that I may use?'_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just wrote the plot.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

Please don't sweat and tell me I forgot to translate number twelve, because I know there's no number twelve down there. That's because I forgot the number twelve, so number thirteen should have been twelve, and so on. And when I discovered it, I was way too lazy to change any of it..

_Now there's gravel in our voices,_  
_glass is shattered from the fight._

"En met dat willen wij graag twee speciale gasten voor vandaag's show voorstellen, helemaal vanuit Amerika, blijkbaar omdat ze groot fan zijn, Miley Jonas en Demi Lovato!(*)"

Miley breathed in deeply before setting a foot on the stage, following Demi who was practically bouncing with every step she took. "Hallo Rotterdam!" She giggled at the cheers that came from the crowd. "Het is echt geweldig dat Nick en Simon ons er even tussen willen proppen.(2*)"

"En daar bedanken wij ze heel erg voor.(3*)" Miley smiled and took the guitar from Nick, placed it around her shoulders and started to play with the chords, tuning it to her liking. "En om maar meteen te beginnen.(4*)" She spoke into the microphone that was strapped onto her face, so she could move freely with the guitar. "Dit liedje is geschreven voor een paar speciale personen in ons leven.(4*)" She played a slow tune on the guitar. "En om ze te laten weten hoeveel ze voor me betekenen.(4*)"

"Ooh, ooh!" Demi was jumping up and down, her free hand waving into the air. "Mag ik het zeggen, mag ik het zeggen?(5*)" She was now rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as if she was a little child. She cheered when Miley nodded her head. "Kevin, Joe, Nick and Frankie Jonas!"

Miley continued to play the little tune she was playing. "Iedereen er klaar voor?(6*)" The tune grew stronger as the crowd cheered for them. "Oke dan!(7*)" She took a quick glance at the guitar, adjusting her hands slightly. "_Here we are now, everything's about to change. We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday._"

"_A chapter ending but the story only just begun._" Demi placed her microphone in the black stand that was at the front of stage, Miley quickly joined her there. "_A page is turning for everyone._"

"_So we're moving on._  
_Letting go._  
_Holding on to tomorrow._  
_We've always got the memories while we're finding out who we're gonna be._  
_We might be apart but we hope you always know,_  
_you'll be with us wherever we go._  
_Wherever we go._"

"_So excited I can barely even catch my breath. We have each other to lean on for the road ahead._" Demi nodded to Miley before they both walked towards the back of the stage, and disappeared backstage, only to come back out again with Miley dragging Nick and Kevin, and Demi dragging Joe.

"_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams. And I know your heart is with me_." Miley released her brothers' hands, placing them back on her guitar so she could continue playing. She glanced sideways at Demi and Joe, who were still holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

"_So we're moving on._  
_Letting go._  
_Holding on to tomorrow._  
_We've always got the memories while we're finding out who we're gonna be._  
_We might be apart but we hope you always know,_  
_you'll be with us wherever we go._

_It's time to show the world we've got something to say._  
_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away._  
_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday,_  
_we'll never fade away._

_So we're moving on._  
_Letting go._  
_Holding on to tomorrow._  
_We've always got the memories while we're finding out who we're gonna be._  
_We might be apart but we hope you always know,_  
_you'll be with us _

_So we're moving on._  
_Letting go._  
_Holding on to tomorrow._  
_We've always got the memories while we're finding out who we're gonna be._  
_We might be apart but we hope you always know,_  
_you'll be with us wherever we go._"

"_Wherever we go!_" Miley held the last syllable longer and higher than the others. She let the tune fade away, and the lowered her hands from the guitar, letting the feeling of the applause wash over her. "Dank jullie wel!(8*)"

"Wie wil er nog een liedje van dit geweldige duo horen?(9*)" Simon was met with cheers from the crowd. "Willen jullie er nog eentje doen voor ons?(10*)" He wrapped his arm around Miley, looking down at her. "Oke dan!(7*)" He said as she nodded after she and Demi had shared a look together. "Zullen we er eentje samen doen dan?(11*)" He looked from Miley and Demi to his partner, who had re-appeared on the stage again, carrying a different guitar, since Miley still had his.

"Zeg maar welk liedje.(13*)"

Miley and Demi shared another look before the answered together. "Een nieuwe dag!(14*)" Grins spread on their faces before Miley started to play a quiet tune again. "Moeten wel zeggen dat het ons favoriete liedje van jullie nieuwe album is.(15*)" Demi nodded as Miley said this.

"Hebben jullie daar ook zin in?(16*)" Simon turned towards the crowd, holding the microphone towards them after he finished speaking. Miley was not sure if it made any different in the amount of decibels that echoed through the theater. But she just shrugged it off as she began playing the first notes of the song they were going to sing along with Nick. "_Morgen breekt aan. __De dag begint van vooraf aan.(17*)_" She walked towards Demi as all four of them sang. "_Maar er schijnt nu een heel ander licht.(17*)_"

_It's alright you'll find a brighter day,_  
_'cause love is on its way._

"I don't give a fuck at the moment Justin! The only thing I give a damn about is Miley, and she has locked herself in that damn hotelroom! Either you get your ass over here to apologize, or I'm going to drag you here by your fucking ear!" Demi huffed as she listened at what he had to say to her. "No," She exclaimed, switching her phone to her other hand as she entered Joe, Nick and Kevin's hotelroom by sliding the extra keycard she had stolen from Miley through the slot. "I don't care alright?"

She sat down next to Joe, who was looking at an American show on the television. It had Dutch subtitles, but he just ignored them. "No no, it's not Miley's fault. Don't you dare to turn the tables on her. You were the one that hasn't told her about your cousin. And to me, those pictures looked a bit too cozy, even with your cousin!" She was silent for a moment, and Joe could hear Justin speak on the other side of the call. "Kan mij nou schelen of je nog maar vijf minuten pauze hebt! Ik kom je halen als je hier niet binnen tien minuten bent. En je weet dat ik het echt doe!(18*)" She pulled her phone from her ear and ended the call, dropping the device next to her on the bed.

"No luck?"

Demi looked at Joe, to see him staring down at her. She huffed and shook her head, letting herself drop back onto the bed. "Nope." She popped her '_p_'. "If he's not here in ten minutes, we're going to get them. She looked at her boyfriend, her eyes big and blinking in an innocent way.

"Nu-uh." Joe shook his head, turning his eyes back onto the television. "No way that I'm going to get sucked up in this. Get Nick or Kevin to bring you to him. Because I aint going to."

Demi sat up, resting her chin onto his left shoulder. "Please?" She said in her '_baby voice_', her lower lip pushing out into a pout. "You will be my best buddy then!" Her lips turned into a smile, which quickly fell as she noticed that her boyfriend did not take his attention off the tv. "Joe!" She exclaimed, sitting back. She still didn't get any reaction from him."Well then," She pushed herself off the bed, walking over to where he had placed his jacket down. "I will just have to," She slipped her hands in one of the pockets, taking his keys out of it. "have to drive there myself, and possibly wreck that rented car..." She trailed off as Joe shot up from the bed.

"No way I'm letting you do that." He yanked the keys out of her hands. He sighed as her eyes bore on his, her lips pouting again. "Fine, I'll drive you. But you said he had ten minutes, and not even three have passed since you hung up the phone."

"I know," She shrugged. "but knowing how stubborn he is, he won't come. So we're just going now." She smiled at him, grabbing onto his hand to drag him out of his hotelroom. "Now come on, this way we'll be able to drag him out of a class! Oh how I would love to see the face of the teacher when we do that." She sniggered, allowing to let Joe grab his jacket before she dragged him away. "But first we need to get some stuff."

-x

"Now," Joe turned the rented car off, taking the keys out of it. "what is your plan?' He had been eyeing the plastic shoppingbag his girlfriend carried with her from the moment she came out of that shop.

Demi just smiled sweetly at him before she pulled her hair back in a neat bun, much like the ones ballerinas have. "You'll see." Her arm disappeared into the bag till her elbow, and then came out of it with a pair of small reading glasses. She placed them on her lap before getting something else out of the bag. It was a black hat, which she placed on Joe's head. She ignored the look Joe shot her as she took something different from the bag.

"Do I even want to know what you're planning?" He sighed as he took the walkie-talkie from her. He placed the earplug that came with it in his ear, pushing the walkie-talkie itself into his front pocket. He pulled his eyebrows up as she pulled a pair of formal pants from the bag. They looked too big for her, but his confusion soon disappeared as he saw that she pulled them over her jeans. "I really don't wanna know anymore." He placed his elbow against the car-window, leaning his head against his hand.

"You already know what it is Joey." She giggled, pulling a formal jacket from her bag and putting it on. Then she handed Joe a pair of big, dark sunglasses. He placed them on while she got a clipboard from the bag and putting her reading glasses low on her nose. She then looked down at her shoes, glad that she decided to wear black heels. "Let's go, we have no time to waste." She opened the car-door, stepping outside.

Joe shook his head, muttering to himself as he got out of the car. "This is so going to fail." He locked the car while pushing the sunglasses higher up his nose. He looked at his girlfriend, who looked like she was ready to defend a criminal in court. "Looks good Demi." He laughed, but she silenced him by an annoyed look. "Sorry." He held his hands up in defense, rounding the car till he was next to her. "So, your plan?"

"Okay." She turned to him. "I'm playing his PA, and you're his bodyguard. I storm into the classroom all angry and such, while you just stand in the doorway. I drag him out, and we bring him back to the hotel. It's simple, really." She adjusted her clipboard in her arms. "Now, ready Steve?" She noticed Joe's eyebrows raise behind his big sunglasses. "I can't go around calling you Joe, that's no bodyguard name."

"And Steve is?"

"No, but I can't think of something better. Now," She turned around and started walking towards the entrance to the school. "we first have to find out where his class is. "She entered the school and made an immediate left as soon as she entered. She stopped infront of a glass window, where schedules of every class were taped on the other side. "Het is donderdag, 4e uur...(19*)" She trailed off, searching around the schedule of Justin's class. "Hij heeft geen frans, of bio...(20*)" She muttered to herself. "213." She finally said, turning back to look at Joe. "Found it."

Joe just sighed and shook his head as he followed Demi up two flight of stairs till she stopped infront of a door, which was labeled as room; '213'. "So I stay here and you get Justin?" Joe watched on as his girlfriend nodded and took a deep breath, a look of anger now masking her face. "_This is so not gonna work_." He muttered.

She pulled the door open with so much force it banged into to wall. "Justin Drew Bieber! You are in so much trouble mister!" She shrieked as she stormed into the room, all eyes on her now. "How dare you to not follow my orders! I'm your god damn PA!" She stopped infront of his desk, and Justin just gaped at her in shock. "You are coming with me right now mister." She grabbed his ear, dragging him up from his seat while he yelped in pain.

"Miss, may I ask? Why are you here?" The teacher decided, that since the woman talked to Justin in English, he should talk to her that way.

"What does it look like? I'm getting this idiot to his photoshoot!" She huffed and walked away from his desk, dragging Justin along with her. "Steve," She adressed Joe, but he just looked the other way, not realizing she meant him. "Steve!" She growled, and Joe finally looked at her. "Get his stuff, we'll meet you outside." She was now dragging Justin away by his arm as she brushed past Joe. She slammed the door shut as Joe stepped inside the room, walking over to Justin's desk.

"Demi, what the fuck?"

"Don't you '_what the fuck_' me Justin!" She released his arms and ripped the glasses off her nose. "You are going to Miley and figure this out! I'm getting sick of her locking me out! I'm getting sick of her crying because of you!" She pushed against his shoulders just as Joe slipped out of the classroom, Justin's bookbag hanging on his shoulder. "And I swear I will drag you there by your ear."

"Woah, wait." Joe jumped in-between the two of them, looking at his girlfriend. "She's _crying_?" He turned to face Justin when she nodded at him. "Dude, you're in deep trouble." His brown eyes, not hidden by the sunglasses anymore, darkened as he stepped towards the younger boy, who stepped back in fear. "You knew I wouldn't be that nice guy anymore once she would shed even _one _tear because of you." His hands turned into fists, that clenched and unclenched.

"Joe," Demi grabbed onto his arm, pulling him backwards. "this is not the time to start your whole _overprotective brother _act!" She huffed and grabbed Justin by his shirt, dragging him with her as she went down the stairs.

_**Open my eyes, yeah,  
it was only just a dream.**_

_Just before I get to the translations, I wanna say that this story is nearing its end. In the last couple of weeks I had zero inspiration. I'm writing a new story at the moment, and if you want to check the trailer out, you should click on the link on my page. I've had so much fun writing this story, but now I'm trying to think of a good way to end it… I want to thank you all for reading my work, and voor the great reviews I've got so far! :)_

_(*): 'And with that we want to introduce two special guest for today's show, all the way from America, because we've been told they're big fans, Miley Jonas and Demi Lovato!'  
(2*): 'It's amazing that Nick and Simon could squeeze us in.'  
(3*): 'And we're really thankfull for that.'  
(4*): 'And so we can start.' 'This song is written for a few special people in our life.' 'And it is to show them how much they mean to us.'  
(5*): 'Can I say it, can I say it?'  
(6*): 'Everyone ready?'  
(7*): 'Alright then!'  
(8*): 'Thank you all!'  
(9*): 'Who wants to hear another song from this amazing duo?'  
(10*): 'Will you do another one for us?'  
(11*): 'Shall we do one together?'  
__(13*): 'Say what song.'  
(14*): 'A new day!'  
__(15*): 'We have to say that it is our favorite song on your new album.'  
(16*): 'Are you all up to that?'  
(17*): 'Morning breaks through. De day starts from the beginning.' 'But there shines a whole different light.'  
(18*): 'What do I care that you've only got five minutes on your break left? I'm coming to get you if you're not here in ten minutes. And you know I will really do it!'  
(19*): 'It's Thursday, fourth period..'  
(20*): 'He doesn' take French, or bio…'_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything at all.**

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful._  
_And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull._

"Why exactly are you on the floor?" Demi looked down at Nick and Kevin, who were sitting on the hallway floor of their hotel, infront of her and Miley's room. Nick was playing with his cellphone while Kevin was throwing a rubber ball, which he carried with him everywhere he went for some kind of reason, against the door on the other side of the hall.

"She won't let us inside." Kevin said plainly, throwing the ball against the door again, catching it as it bounced back to him. He hadn't noticed Justin standing there, being held by Joe, but Nick had, and he was glaring at the Canadian heartthrob. "So we've been sitting here for the last hour and a half since we last saw you." He shrugged, throwing the ball against the door again, and now he saw Justin. "Why did you bring him with you?" He glanced at Justin.

"This jerk here will apologize to Miley for making her cry over him." Joe hissed between his teeth and shook Justin by moving his hand that held onto the boy's collar.

Nick was on his feet in less than a second. "Excuse me? He did _what_?" He spat out and tried to grab onto Justin, but Joe moved him aside quickly. "Joe, let me have a go at him." He growled out, making another grab at Justin, but this time Demi jumped inbetween them. "Demi, _move_."

Demi pulled her eyebrows up at him, her hand on his chest so she could push him back if he tried to make another move again. "Nuh-uh Nick," She shook her head, taking a small step away from him, but still keeping her hand on his chest. "I would rather have it that my best friend has a boyfriend who's alive, thank you very much. And if we let you have a go at him when you're like this, he will be dead or near dead between now and ten minutes." She pulled both her eyebrows up once again when a dog like growl escaped from deep within Nick's chest.

Nick glared at her before he brushed past her, leaning his face close to Justin's, who cowered back in fear. "Listen here, _Justin._" He spat. "If I ever hear she has been crying over you again, there will be nothing that can keep me from hunting you down. You hurt my sister, I hurt _you_. Understood?" He leaned back and saw how Justin quickly nodded his head. "Good boy." He leaned against the wall, his eyes still glaring at the sixteen year old Canadian boy.

Demi rolled her eyes and took her keycard from her jeanspocket, which was difficult seeing she was also still wearing the formal pants. She slid it through the slot and opened the door, receiving weird look from both Nick and Kevin, who was scrambling onto his feet. "What?" She let everybody inside, Joe having to drag a struggling Justin with him. "You're looking at me as if I just did, or say, something completely stupid." She let the door fall close behind them.

"You had a key?" Demi gave Kevin a face that made clear that it was something obvious. "Couldn't you have given us that when we were walking past you on our way here?" Realization dawned onto the girl's face, and she laughed a bit sheepishly at them.

"Enough with that!" Joe interrupted them, pushing himself and Justin inbetween the three of them. "What's the plan?" He looked at his girlfriend, now knowing that she was actually good in making plans. "Because this way we'll never get her out of her room."

"Can we cover slight damage to a hotelroom door?" She turned around and walked away before anyone could even react to her question. She stopped infront of a door, standing two or three feet away from it. No one could react quick enough as she raised her leg and kicked out, making the door slam open. She then brushed her hands against eachother as if she was dusting them off. "And that's how you do that." She stepped into the room, immediately noticing the bump underneath Miley's covers. "Miley.."

"Demi, what did you do that for?" She turned around to look at her boyfriend and his two brothers. "We could've picked the lock! You didn't need to kick it in!"

"It's not damaged Joe." Demi rolled her eyes at him before stalking over towards her best friend's bed, pulling the covers off her. "Miley, kom uit dat fucking bed.(*)" She growled and grabbed onto her arm, dragging her into a sitting position. "Leave Justin in here, they have some serious talking to do." She gave Miley a look as she started to protest, which quickly quieted her. "Good girl." Demi turned, her straight hair flying with her as she did so.

"Demi!"

-x

It was only five minutes later that a loud bang was heard from the bedroom. The four people who were watching the television in the small livingroom looked at eachother, and it was Demi who was the first to speak up. "That can mean two things. One: She just threw somethin' heavy at his head and he ducked away from it, or two: she slammed him into the wall and is kissing him like never before."

"Oh how I hope she threw something heavy at him, the fucking assh-" Nick was cut off short by a glare that was thrown his way by Demi, who's dark, almost black, eyes bored a hole in his head.

The two other brothers looked at eachother, deciding what thought was more horrific; their little sister throwing stuff at her boyfriend's head, or the tought of her making out with her boyfriend against the wall. Demi had caught the exchange between the brothers, and slapped each of them across the head. "Oh, grow up!" she huffed. "This is _really _not the time to start with the protective older brother act! We are trying to get them to make up with eachother!"

"Technically, _you _are trying to get them back together. We were just sucked into this." Joe shrunk back in his seat from the look his girlfriend shot him. He winced once more as another bang was heard from the bedroom. "Awe _man,_" He whined. "now I've got all these disturbing images in my head of them making out! Thank you very much Demi!"

"You're welcome." She winced as another bang was heard from the bedroom. "I think I'm going down, get some fresh air and such." And before any of the boys could react she had bolted from the room, slamming the door behind her as she left the out it. Just moments after she had left, the door leading to the bedroom opened, and Miley came skipping out it, soon followed by Justin.

"I take it that you've talked everything out?"

"Yup." Miley popped her '_p_', pulling herself close again her boyfriend. "We did." She giggled before leaving his side. "But I'm hungry, can we get some late lunch? Or early dinner?" She rocked back and forth on her feet, her hands linked behind her back. "Please?" She blinked with her eyes a few times, her lower lip pushing outwards into a pout. She saw Nick give in and get up from the couch, causing his two older brothers to follow him. "Yes!" She twirled around, doing some kind of happy dance as she made her way to the door. "Where's Demi anyways?"

"She went downstairs, saying something about fresh air I think?" Joe said, and a blush crept up on Miley's cheeks. He frowned slightly as she turned around quickly, pulling the door open. But her just shrugged it off and followed her, Justin, and his brothers out into the hallway.

Miley hummed to herself as they made their way down the hallway, towards the elevators. "_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make any more obvious?_" She pushed the down button, and the doors sprang open almost immediately.

"_The only sad thing about this_," Joe began, leaning closer to Kevin so Nick, or Miley, couldn't hear him. "_is that she could have written some pretty neat break-up songs, if they had broken up_." He stepped away from his older brother and turned around as he wanted to step into the elevator. He jumped slightly as he came face to face with his sister, who had her hands on her hips and was staring at him with her left eyebrow raised up. "Uhm," He stepped back. "Sorry?" He brushed past her as the doors began to slide close.

"You jerk!" She gasped, slamming her palm against his upper arm. "You freaking jerk!" Her hand shot forwards again, but this time she hit his chest. "How could you say something like that?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it's something bad that you didn't break up! I meant that if you did, you would have written some really good songs about it!"

"And _how_ would you know?" Miley's eyebrow rose up again, and her arms crossed infront of her chest. "How would you know if _I_ write good break-up songs? And don't come with Seven things, because that wasn't a break-up song! It was a hate song."

Joe looked away from her, and Miley noticed how his eyes lingered on Nick for a second before he looked back at her. "Because you're a Jonas." She noticed that his eyes turned slightly watery. "Me and Nick have a lot of experience with break ups, and most of the time we get some great songs out of it." He looked away again. "I didn't mean it Miley, you know I say things I don't mean most of the time."

"Well," Miley started as the doors of the elevator opened and the lobby was revealed. "you should think about what you're going to say next time then." And with that she turned around and left the elevator. Justin looked at her brothers before following her quickly.

"Good job Joe." Nick growled at him before he ran after his twin sister and her boyfriend, who were making their way towards a brunette who was staring out the window, flashed going of at a rapid pace after eachother. "Miley," He placed his hand on her shoulder as soon as she reached her. She turned around to face him, and he could see the coldness in her eyes. The last time he had seen that coldness was the first time he met her. "you know Joe didn't mean it."

"No Nick," She growled at him. "I don't know that he didn't mean it! Because he looked pretty serious to me!" She turned away from him and walked over to Demi. "Hoe gaan we hier in godsnaam doorheen komen(2*)" She narrowed her eyes so she could look outside, but not be blinded by the many flashes that came from the cameras of the fans and paparazzi. "Dit is niet normaal!(3*)"

"Wat denk je? Die van ons, je broers en Justin zijn hier!(4*)" Demi turned away, so the flashed reflected on her back, making it light up almost every three seconds. "Er zijn een stuk of vijftig man daar buiten..(5*)" She trailed off, her eyes locking with her boyfriend's. "Wat is er met Joe? Hij leek me prima toen ik weg ging.(6*)" She frowned as he looked away from her, burrying his hands deeply into his pockets. "Wat heb je gezegt tegen 'm?(6*)" She turned to look at Miley.

But Miley just turned around and began walking away. "I told him the truth." She shot across her shoulders before making her way towards the entrance, or exit, of the hotel. She went through the slidingdoors, putting on a small smile as she heard the people scream at her. She took off to the right, hearing her brothers, Demi and Justin follow behind her. She stopped and turned around, taking hold of Justin's hand before starting to walk to the corner off the street again. "Waar heb jij zin in om te eten?(7*)"

Demi popped up next to them. She and Joe always kept their distance from eachother, seeing as they were still not going public with their relationship. "Ik denk dat een McDonalds wel geschikt is voor nu, vindt je niet?(8*)" She pushed the button on the pole of the stoplight. it soon flashed to green and they took off across the street, making their way towards the big 'M' sign close by.

_**So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.**_

_(*): 'Miley, come out of that fucking bed.'  
(2*): 'How can we get through this for goodness sake?'  
(3*): 'This isn't normal!'  
(4*): 'What did you think? Those of us, your brothers and Justin are here!'  
(5*): 'There are around fifty people out there.'  
(6*): 'What's with Joe? He seemed fine when I left.'  
(7*): 'Where would you like to eat?'  
(8*): 'I think a McDonalds is appropriate for now, don't you think?'_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)**

_I excuse for shortness on this chapter. Next chapter will be the last one, and I didn't have anything to write anymore before the end. I hope you have enjoyed my writing :)_

_And love is all that I need,_  
_and I found it there in your heart._

"Why! Why should I forgive him? He practically said it would be better for my _career _if I broke up with Justin!" Miley stormed into her bedroom, Nick following behind her. "He was a fucking jerk Nick! I see no reason to forgive him!" She dropped herself onto her bed, pulling her lyric book from underneath her.

Nick sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know he didn't mean it Mi. He always says stupid things, it's something that he does."

Miley sat up, her gray eyes narrowing at him. "How would you feel if I said you should break up with your girlfriend, _just _so you would write good heart-break songs for your next album?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "You would hate me Nick, and don't try to deny it! Because you would!"She hopped off her bed, holding onto her lyric-book and walking over towards her new guitar in the stand next to her old one. "I will not apologize to him alright!" She stormed out of her room, her guitar in one hand and het lyric book in the other.

Nick groaned and punched her pillow with his fist before getting up and following her again. "Kom op Miley!(*)" He shouted after her, his words laced with a thick accent. But it helped, and made her turn around to face him, her eyes bigger. "Je kan _this _niet doen!(2*)" He stopped infront of her, but she just gaped at him. "Hij is _your_ broer..(3*)" She blinked at him one, twice, three times and stepped backwards.

"Did you just say that in Dutch?" She stepped another step away from him, shaking her head. "Nee!(4*)" She hissed at him, her eyes darkening slightly. "Dit gaat niet werken! Ik ga hem niet vergeven alleen omdat jij een paar woorden nederlands hebt geleerd!(4*)" She turned around again, stalking down the hallway and then down the stairs.

Nick cursed himself, only having a slight idea of what she had just said to him. He followed the path she just took when he could hear her curse downstairs, probably because she ran into Joe. Once he reached the doorway to the livingroom he saw Joe, looking into the direction Nick guessed Miley had just disappeared to. Demi sat on the couch, her magazine lowered to her lap and her mouth hanging slightly open as she looked between the place Nick assumed Miley had left, and his brother.

"That was uncalled for!" She finally shouted, hoping it would catch up with Miley. "And competley rude." She muttered, dropping her magazine on the couch. "_Calling him a dogdick_..." She huffed and got up from the couch, making her way to Joe, who, just like his younger brother, was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "What? There's no other way to say it! It's kind of something you say in the Netherlands if you don't like him! You call him a hondelul, which translates into dogdick." She shrugged, hugging her boyfriend around his waist. "She didn't mean it Joey, she's just angry."

"Oh, she meant it. It was as if she wanted to tear my head off when I mentioned Joe!" He ignored the dirty look Demi shot his way as he dropped himself onto the couch. "I've tried my best, but she won't even listen to me." He picked Demi's magazine up and opened it when he saw his face on the front page, but he threw it away once he saw it was a Dutch magazine, and he couldn't understand a word of it.

"You're not helping Nick." She growled at him.

Nick looked at her, his eyebrows pulled up. "I'm only telling the truth Demi, she will not forgive him anytime soon. I do understand, he went way out of line." He grabbed the remote control and turned the television on. Demi stormed over to him and grabbed the remote from his hands and turned the tv off again, folding her arms infront of her chest once she did so. "What? I was watching that!"

"You're insensitive prick Nicholas." She threw the remote into his lap and stormed off, but before she was out of the room Nick spoke up again, causing her to turn around to face him again.

"I'm insensitive? I've followed her around the goddamn day, trying to get her to forgive him. But I'm sick of, because she's right." He got up from the couch. "He went across that invisible line Demi, he told her it was better if she broke up with her boyfriend! What would you do if I told you to break up with Joe, so you will have a good break-up song for your album. I know you Demi, you would kill me." He brushed past them both and walked up the stairs, and Demi and Joe could hear his bedroom door shake when he slammed it shut behind him.

"Nicholas Jerry, you don't throw with the doors!"

Nick made a sound in the back of his throat, but didn't say anything to his mom. He looked out the window and could see Miley sitting against the only tree in their backyard. She had the guitar he bought her for their birthday in her lap, but she didn't use it. Her notebook laid open infront of her, but she wasn't writing in it. She just stared straight forwards, as if her mind was somewhere completely different than their backyard.

He watched on as she grabbed onto her head in frustration and then get up, placing her guitar gently on the grass. She chucked her pen away and was now making her way towards the backdoor. He quickly left his bedroom again, to go downstairs and make sure that his twin sister wouldn't kill their older brother. Once he got downstairs he heard her yell, but it were different words than he had expected her to shout.

She was standing infront of him, he looked intimidated by her, even if she was a good foot shorter than him. "-but if you ever say something like that again, I will make sure you won't see daylight for a while. Even if you're my older brother, or my best friend's boyfriend!" He had missed the first things she had said to him, but he was pretty sure she had forgiven him. "So I would think twice about what you're saying next time Joseph." She turned around and walked away, but Nick still caught the smile of relief that played on her lips.

"You're lucky Joe, last time someone made her angry, she was mad for weeks." Demi patted him on the shoulder, and Nick could see the muscles in his brother's body relax slightly. "Next time, really think twice about what you say to her." She smiled at him and then walked back over to the couch, dropping herself onto the cushions.

_**I realize,  
it was only just a dream.**_

_(*): 'Come on Miley!'  
(3*): 'You can't do __**this**__.'  
(3*): 'He is __**your**__ brother.'  
(4*): 'No!' 'This isn't going to work! I'm not going to forgive him just because you learned a few Dutch words!'_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Everything with a * behind it will be translated on the end of the chapter :)  
The (^) Will also be explained on the end of the chapter :)**

I want to thank you all for reading, and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me to know that people like the things I write! This may be the last chapter of this story, but I promise that this won't be the last thing about Miley Jonas :)

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies,_  
_keep your feet on the ground._

"Today we have two girls in our show, who have been thrown into a whirlwind of stardom not even nine months ago. We know these girls as Hannah and Arianna Montana, and the girls that seem to have wrapped the Jonas brothers around their little pinkies." Ellen DeGeneres waited till her audience stopped cheering. "I've got a feeling you already know who I am talking about." She pulled her blonde eyebrows up at three girls on the front row. "But I'm telling you anyway, ha!" She grinned widely. "Come one out girls! Here are Demi Lovato and Miley Jonas!"

Miley smiled widely as she tried not to trip on the small stairs in her three inch heels. She glanced sideways at Demi, and she saw that her best friend was still slightly shorter, eventough the wore four inch heels. She smiled again once she reached Ellen and gave her a quick hug. "Hi." She made her way towards the red leather couch while Demi gave a quick hug to Ellen. "It's great to be back here."

"I hope you don't have anything up your sleeve to throw my show upside down again." Ellen laughed while she sat in her chair across from Miley and Demi. "But you've changed so much since I've last seen you Miley." She took a quick sip from her mug. "You went on a world tour with your brothers, done tons of interviews and even got your own Disney channel show with your best friend." She placed her mug on her table.

"Yeah, it has been a hectic nine months. But I've got my best friend, boyfriend and brothers by my side. Everything is going great."

"You two just finished filming Twin secret, what can we expect from the show? What is it all about? I've seen the pilot episode, and it looked amazing." Het cards were held in her left hand while she leaned slightly forwards, and Miley had the feeling the questions were more turned towards Demi, so she turned her head to her best friend, waiting for her to answer.

Demi crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. "A lot of music, that's for sure. And it has a great view on growing up, and achieving all of your dreams, if you just believe in them." She brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. "It gives a good view on our real lifes I think. Back in the Netherlands, our whole life revolved around music, we just got lucky Miley suddenly was the sister of a famous boyband."

"Yes," Miley continued, folding her hands together and resting them in her lap. "A lot of people think we got the roles in Twins secret because of my brothers. I've tought about it that way too, because it would have never happened if they wouldn't be my brothers. But then I was told we were so talented that we would have come where we are today eventually, they just helped in achieving it quicker." She chuckled. "There will always be people who say we didn't deserve this. We just have to ignore them, because if we couldn't act or sing, we would have never been here." A quiet applause rose up from the audience once she stopped talking.

"We have dealt our whole lifes with people who told us we would never become famous. We've been bullied because we were, or in my case am, orphans, who believed in their dreams. They bullied us, called us names. But we fought our way through that, and I think it only made us believe in our goals more." Demi gave a watery smile. "We just believed in ourselves, and in eachother, and I think everything turned out alright."

"I think it's great how you fought your way through life." She flipped one of her cards over so she could read a new one. "Now that you finished Twin secrets, what are the next plans on your busy schedules?" This time she looked at Miley.

"Well, we got signed by Hollywood Records, and are planning to make our first album, and once that is finished Disney is planning on sending us on a nationwide tour as Hannah and Arianna, and Miley and Demi." She laughed. "Kind of the best of both worlds."

"And then hopefully there's some time to relax before we're thrown into a new project." Demi took a sip from her mug of water. "These nine months have been so busy, but at the same time, I won't want to go back to my life at the orphanage." She uncrossed her legs and leaned forwards to place her mug back down on the round, wooden table. "I loved it there, I really did. But I'm glad I found people who are like my family." She glanced at Miley, who was coughing, but at the same time muttering something under her breath. "Oh, shut up you!"

"Didn't say anything." She held her hands up in innocence. "I was just coughing here." But Demi saw the sparkle that shot through her eyes. The curly haired brunette giggled quietly, but tried to hide it with another cough. "But yes, we are having the time of our lifes."

"You mentioned a tour and an album? What can we expect from that? What kind of music is it going to be?" Ellen flipped her cards again, but this time didn't look at them.

"There's not really a genre where we can put our music into, but if you really want to put it in a category, it should be pop I guess. But it's really an mix of things we come up with. But we promise that all songs are written by us, or rather, Miley." She crossed her legs the other way. "And for the tour," She glanced at Miley. "lets just say we're gonna show them the best of both worlds." She then raise her finger to her lips. "But shh, it's still a secret." She then winked quickly.

"Such a secret if you tell them." Miley rolled her eyes, and her best friend nudged her with her elbow. "What, it is!"

Ellen laughed along with her audience. "Aren't these girls adorable?" She moved around in her seat. "Are you two ready for a fast question round?" She flipped her cards again before turning to face Demi. "First question's for you Demi. When I announced that you were coming to the show, thousands of fans asked me the same question. Are you, or are you not dating Joe Jonas?"

Demi, who had been sitting straight once Ellen started her question, sank into her seat, her cheeks slightly flushed. She and Joe still weren't going public with their relationship, but now she had no idea what to say. She quickly shot a look at Miley, who was staring at her with a look on her face. "No," She finally said. "me and Joe Jonas are not in a relationship."

An 'awee' ran through the crowd, while Demi's cheeks only reddened further. "But there is a possibility that you really like him, hmm?" Ellen pulled her eyebrows up.

"He," Demi stopped, searching for the right words. "he's an awesome friend, but he's just that; a friend." Her cheeks were going back to their normal color. "But I must admit, he was the one, out of the three brothers, who's poster hung above my bed when I still lived in the orphanage."

This time an 'oooh' rung through the audience, and Demi's cheeks flushed red again. Ellen decided to change the subject and ask her next question to Miley. "Miley, if you could take one thing with you to an deserted island, what would it be, and why?"

"My guitar, for sure. I haven't been playing for that long, but now I can't live without it anymore. I have no idea what I should do without it." She brushed a strand of her brown hair away from her face. "It's really special to me."

Ellen nodded and flipped to a new card while turning to look at Demi. "Most awkward thing that ever happened to you?"

Miley started to laugh while Demi's cheeks darkened again. Her best friend nudged her in the ribs, but she just continued to laugh at her. "I love this question, but I doubt Demi is going to tell you her real _most embarrassing moment ever_."

"It was like two years ago. I was excited about something and I was going to tell Miley about it. So I was kinda running through the hallways at school, tripped over some kid's feet and fell flat on my face. But that wasn't the most embarrassing part, that was when I went to get up, and tripped over his feet _again_."

Miley snorted next to her, and Demi quickly nudged her again. "Yeah, _that _was the worst part." A smirk crept onto her lips before she jumped up when Demi went in for an attack on her. "Haha! You missed!" She shrieked when her best friend jumped up from the couch. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Demi huffed and sat back down on the couch, her legs crossed again. "Pfft, next time I'll get you" She crossed her arms and glared at Miley, who had seated herself next to her again.

Ellen just laughed while she flipped her cards again. "It's good to finally see teenage stars that haven't become all stiff and adult-y. Most teenagers that come to my show have grown up way to fast to fit into the famous world, but I'm glad you're still kids aswell."

Miley grinned and shifted in her seat so she sat up straight. "We can be _adult-y_, as you put it, aswell. But we decide to embrace our inner child sometime. We hate those people who pretend they're all grown up, while you know that the only thing they want to do is act childish. We're seventeen, we have the right to still act like kids."

Demi nodded. "Yeah, when we're older we'll have plenty of time to act like adults. We're still kids, and you'll never get your childhood back. We try to make the most of this time while we're still kids. And we don't care if someone will call us childish, because we still can be childish."

"Yup, like; if my dad would start to act childish, it would be weird. But if Nick would start to act childish, _not that he would ever do that on television_, it wouldn't be really weird, because he's still a kid. One that mostly acts like an adult, but still a kid."

"The only teenager that dared to act childish with me was Justin Bieber, but I think that the kid will always be a kid by heart, hmm?" Ellen smiled as she saw the smile that crept up on Miley's lips.

"So true, so true." Miley laughed along with Ellen. "I've known Justin for a while now. He can be serious at moments that it's needed, but we can still do kids stuff with him. He's been in the spotlight a lot longer than us, but it hasn't affected him in any way, just like my brothers. They may come over stiff at interviews and stuff, but at home they're still teens, and well y'know, twenty-three-year-olds."

"Yes, being true to yourself is the best thing you can do to survive this world."

"It is." Demi smiled as she turned her head to look at her best friend. "And having friends you can trust is another one." Miley turned her head to her, the same smile on her face. "You can't survive being famous without being honest to yourself, and know who your true friends are.

"And these two best friends are going to sing a new song for us, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Miley jumped up from her seat and grabbed Demi's hand. "We wrote this song together, and it'll be on our next album." She pulled her best friend towards the empty part off the stage, where only two microphone stands stood, their own personalized microphone stands. Ellen quickly followed behind them, sitting onto the part where the stage suddenly lowered.

"This song is called '_Dance the night away_'(^) We hope you'll like it." Demi pulled the microphone from the stand when the music started to play. "_The morning is here, still hear the echo's of all yesterday's cheers. Come daylight, come rain, pass us by like a supersonic plane_."

"_We're restless so come on, don't wanna wait till it's all over and gone_." Miley grabbed onto her stand with both hands, pulling it back with her so it tilted when she took a step backwards. "_Tonight will be ours, getting ready for a night lit up the stars_." She pulled her microphone from the stand and let it the stand itself wobble back in place while she twirled around, getting ready to belt out the chorus with Demi.

"_Keep dancing with me, we're young and we're free,  
tomorrow's not today._

_Keep moving your feet, we're rockin' the streets.  
Let's dance the night away (Night away)_"

She didn't care she was wearing three inch heels, and that the possibility she would fall flat on her face was high. She loved the song, and getting the chance to finally perform it was great. She had grabbed onto Demi's arm, and together they were twirling around eachother, using the whole stage while they sung.

"_Wave dullness, goodbye, love and drumbeats shoot us up to the sky! Today was the same, but it only takes a spark to light a flame. This is the name of the game_." Demi had placed her microphone in her black and white stand again, her hands up above her head.

"_Keep dancing with me, we're young and we're free, tomorrow's not today. Keep moving your feet, we're rockin' the streets. Let's dance the night away._" Miley twirled again as she sang the last sentence again.

"_When tomorrow will come with its bright hello,  
just remember the time, 'cause I want you to know,  
that tonight we'll sing, tonight we're the stars.  
Let's dance the night away (Night away)._

Keep dancing with me.  
Keep dancing with me.  
Keep dancing (Dancing, dancing, dancing, dancing).

Keep dancing with me, we're young and we're free,  
tomorrow's not today.  
Keep moving your feet, we're rockin' the streets.  
Let's dance the night away."

Miley looked around the audience, spotting the five persons that were sitting in the front. All were wearing caps or hats, and sunglasses that had both her and Demi's name on them. She grinned as she recognized them as her brothers and her boyfriend.

"_Keep dancing with me, we're young and we're free,  
tomorrow's not today.  
Keep moving your feet, we're rockin' the streets.  
Let's dance the night away (Night away)._

When tomorrow will come with its bright hello,  
just remember the time, 'cause I want you to know.  
That tonight we'll sing, tonight we're the stars.  
Let's dance the night away.

Let's dance the night away.

When tomorrow will come with its bright hello,  
lust remember the time, 'cause I want you to know.  
That tonight we'll sing, tonight we're the stars.  
Let's dance the night away, night away."

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity." She smiled as the music faded away. Demi stood now next to her, her arm slung over her shoulders. She knew she wasn't speaking to the audience, eventough they cheered louder after she said that. She knew she said it to her brothers, and all four of them, even her younger brother, were smiling at her, cheering along with the audience.

"Thank you so much!"

_**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement,  
number one spot and now she found her a replacement.**_

Brownie points for me for making the last episode without any Dutch words! I think I owe you guys that for all the scrolling a lot of you have done while reading this :).

_(^): Dance the night away is a song that was used in a Dutch Nickelodeon series 'ZOOP' that was taken off the television years ago. The song was used as the title song, and in between breaks of the scenes. It's sung by the Dutch host Sita Vermeulen._


End file.
